


Tumblr Ask Replies

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Young Hercules
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, Awkward Flirting, Baking, Bathing/Washing, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Butt Slapping, Camping, Comfort, Confessions, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cultural Differences, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drunken Confessions, During The Hobbit, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), Dwarves, Ears, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fights, Fili and Kili's little sister - Freeform, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Half-Dwarf, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Behavior, Injury, Jealousy, Kinks, Kissing, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Late at Night, Little Sisters, Love Confessions, Marriage, Medical, Meeting the Parents, Misgendering, Music, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orc Attack, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Battle, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Praise Kink, Pre-The Hobbit, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Proud Lion, Scars, School, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Skinny Dipping, Sleepy Kee, Smut, Sneaking Around, Spoilers, Stargazing, Stress Baking, Sunsets, Swooning, Tattoos, Teasing, Touching, Triggers, Violence, Weapons Kink, Young Hercules Spoilers!, baby feels, modern reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 109
Words: 42,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: A place to put all of my drabbles that came from Tumblr asks. I am on tumblr @legolaslovely. All askers off anon are credited. Every chapter has individual ratings, warnings, and tags in the notes.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Reader, Bofur (Tolkien)/Reader, Dwalin (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Iolaus/Reader, Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Legolas Greenleaf/Reader, Ori (Tolkien)/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield & Reader, Thranduil/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 217





	1. The Boys' Kinks Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reparo-live-soul: so, like, what kind of things would turn fili/kili on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Explicit  
> Warnings: Smut, Kinks, weapon play, praise kink, ass slapping, hair pulling kink

For Fili:

Eye contact. And you know it. Maybe you’re a confident person, egging him on from across the room that’s full of people, watching his eyes go dark when he realizes you’re encouraging him to take you to his chambers right this instant. It only takes a look. Or maybe you’re more shy, sitting next to him at the dinner table full of people with your hand in his. You’re staring up at him from beneath your lashes, never saying anything, but giving him these bedroom eyes in front of everyone and it drives him nuts because it’s so public and he can’t imagine this coming from you, and yet here you are _looking at him like that._

Knowledge of weapons. I’ve gone way into this before. Watching you sharpen a dagger or twirl it on your finger or build something in the forge or spar with Kili? Or he himself sparring with you and you kicking his ass? Or just talking about different weapons? He’d go nuts. If you both have this shared passion, it would mean a lot to him in all kinds of ways, especially sexually if he let himself go there.

Fili is a boobs man. He likes running his fingertips down your neck, over your collarbone to the soft swell of your breasts before it disappears under the fabric of your dress. He likes to fill his palms with skin and squeeze, or run his thumb over your nipple and watch it grow hard as you shiver, or lick and bite and kiss and make marks. He likes to watch them bounce with the intensity of his thrusts or when you’re moving on top of him. If you wear his tunic around your chambers with the clasp in the neck undone, he will literally jump you. There are dresses that you can’t wear in public because he can’t keep his hands to himself when he sees you in them. He loses all control when it comes to the boobies.

For Kili:

I’ve gone into this before too, but I think Kili loves praise. If you tell him how handsome he is, or call him ‘handsome’ as a nickname, or tell him how smart and special and funny he is, how he’s a brilliant archer and fighter and warrior, someone you and the whole of Erebor look up to, if you tell him you’re proud of him he will drag you to the nearest dark corner and make love to you with strong hands and harsh lips and deep thrusts. He can’t take it but he _needs_ it.

You touching his hair. This comes later on in your relationship, obviously, because dwarves don’t take this lightly. But you can be mid conversation with someone else, listening intently, and your eyes flick to his, you send a smile, and tuck his hair behind his ear. Or you flick the ends over his shoulder or card your fingers through its length. His bangs are always in his face, no matter how you style it for him, so you often run a fingertip over his forehead so you can see his beautiful eyes better. It’s something so small but it never fails to throw heat into his gut. It makes him think about how you are the only one who will ever touch his hair like that, who will braid his hair for him every morning and brush it for him at night. When you touch him that way, his mind immediately goes to your fingers tugging and tangling when you’re making love, and then he can’t help himself, he needs you _now._

Kili is an ass man. My mind will never be changed. He squeezes and bites and slaps and _stares._ If you’re wearing a dress or skirts, he takes pride in how he’s the only one who knows what’s under them. He’s always tugging at your skirts at inappropriate moments with a wolfish grin on his face when you slap him away. If you wear pants, he loves to watch your hips sway and he shoves his hands in the pockets, or right down the back of them for a squeeze when he thinks no one is looking. (Fili always sees. _Always._ And he just rolls his eyes and shrinks away.) Kili loves being on top of you for many reasons, he likes to take control and watch all of you underneath him. But he also loves to bend you over things and leave finger marks and bruises on your ass along with bite marks and hickeys. He loves his view and there is nothing in either of your bed chambers that you haven’t been bent over.


	2. The Boys' Kinks Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Fili is the kind of husband/bf who'd playfully slap his wife/gf's butt and you'd like it, dammit!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Explicit  
> Warnings: Smut, oral, ass slapping

DUDE. HELL YES. And you know he’d do it at the worst times too. 

HIS CORONATION? You’re standing next to him being crowned King and Queen of Erebor and he freaking slaps your butt, just enough for only you to notice and probably Kili who’d give his bro a high five afterwards. 

Holidays, feasts, balls, in front of your kids, in front of your parents… the list goes on and on. 

But when he does it in the bedroom… *shivers*

_(I know you said “playfully” but this got NSFW rul fast so enter if you dare)_

You’ve just walked into your chambers together after a long day of duties and meetings and you just want to lie down with your husband, maybe read a bit and go right to sleep. But as soon as you walk over the threshold, he gives your booty a little slap and closes the door behind him and you are _on him_. Time to get him back for all his teasing. You slowly undress him, tasting every inch of skin that’s revealed, running your nails through the field of golden curls over his chest and lower… lower… teasing with just your fingertips, then palming him, only using your lips when he’s about to implode and stopping just before he can finish.

Then it’s your turn to have your clothes slowly peeled off and every inch of you worshiped. _Especially_ the booty. He’ll kiss your neck and wrap his arms around the back of you, kneading at your ass every moment he can. And then… yeah we’re gonna go there because Fili brings it out in me okay? And anon, you brought this up okay?

He loves to bend you over things. And you enjoy it too because he knows exactly how to give you pleasure that way. You’ve been bent over every single piece of furniture in your chambers (and a lot out of them too *wink*). He grabs at you, leaves love marks and bite marks all over your cheeks, spreads you wide and let's just say he gives really good oral from both directions? He loves to watch your butt wiggle with every hard thrust into you… Okay I’m gonna leave now because I’m actually shying away from how dirty this is getting bye


	3. The Boys' Kinks Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Saw your booty slapping post and I think Fili probably is all about boobs, too. He deffo likes boobs... the tops of them specifically, where he can nuzzle his face into the softness of them... yeah... o////o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Explicit  
> Warnings: smut

Oooh man I’m going straight to hell. And you’re coming with me, anon.

Fili doesn’t have many weaknesses. But the few he does have, you know exactly how to exploit. You know exactly what that certain low cut dress does to him so you wear it to the feast Erebor is holding for their foreign allies one night. It’s not terribly revealing, but you cinched up the back a little tighter than you usually would and you went without your scarf, so the smooth skin of the top of your breasts shone a little brighter than normal. It was driving him mad. He couldn’t stop staring at you. And you knew it. Course after course came and he grew silent, barely eating, heavy eyes glued to you. You finally took pity on him and excused yourself to go to the washroom.

You weren’t surprised when he followed you and slammed you against the wall, kissing you fiercely, not caring one bit about the marks he was leaving on your neck and shoulders. Then he bit the top of your breast hard enough to make you gasp and grab at his chest.

“That’s what you get for teasing me all night.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He’d growl, pull the bodice of your dress down and knead at one breast while nipping and sucking at the other, doing just enough to make you whine with pleasure and anticipation before he replace your dress and hold out an arm for you to take so he could lead you back inside.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he said, leading you back to your seat with a promise that he’d see you later that night when the feast was over.

He sat at the table for the rest of the night dreaming about burying his face in the soft, smooth skin that glowed in the low candle light under your neck. He thought up all kinds of things to do to you as he passed the liver and drank his port.


	4. The Boys' Kinks Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c-s-stars asked: Ok I saw your Fíli booty post and the top of his SO’s breasts. I now give you to consider. Kíli and his SO’s hair and her breasts. (Cause he loves watching them move especially when it’s cause of him )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> Warnings: Smut, mild hair pulling kink

I see Kili as being a sweet little bumpkin out of the bedroom. Overall, he’s respectful to you, leaving his dirty thoughts for the bedroom unless he occasionally is naughty and whispering to you at the dinner table or whisking you to your chambers in the middle of some meeting with his uncle or something. But usually he waits his turn and is a little sweet baby.

 _However._ When he gets you in your chambers his hands are all over you. He can’t wait to tear off your dress, or at least push down the bodice so he can ravage your breasts, kneading at them, pinching the little buds as they grow harder and beg for his attention. His lips and searing tongue travel down your jaw, neck and the center of your chest until you wiggle him to the left or right and he chuckles, the air tickling your needy skin before soft kisses land right where you want them. He spends as long as he wants with your breasts, loving on the soft, smooth, warm skin that glows in the low light of the one candle he’s lit in his haste to get you naked before him.

You’re completely bare while he’s still fully dressed but before you can even tear his tunic off, he’s slinking away from you and lighting three more candles by the bed. “I want to see you,” he says. He’s undressed in a flash, all golden skin and raven curls but you can’t even admire him because he’s making you kneel on the bed with your back to him. He wastes no time feeling you, cupping you, making sure you’re ready for him and he growls deep in your ear when he finds you dripping with desire for him. His thrusts start slow but you know it will only be a short time before he’s pounding into you from behind, hands wrapped around your waist and feeling your breasts as they bounce from his ministrations. You’d normally be embarrassed from it, but he loves it so much, you feel him grow ever harder inside you as his skin slaps against yours.

He gathers your silky hair in his fingers, twisting and curling the tendrils around his knuckles until he pulls gently, bringing your head back so he can kiss your bare neck and watch your bouncing breasts over your shoulder. He watches the smooth nipples harden into little pebbles under his gaze and he realizes he will never grow tired of the fire you start in him.


	5. Fili- Leaving Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bluebellcotton asked: leaving marks and kisses on fili’s belly and him just feeling so loved and appreciated im-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature for some sweet lovin'

I am NOT okay I just want to touch the Fili belly with everything I haveeeeeeeeeee oh Mahal.

Just slowly moving down his body, not so much teasing him as loving him. Hands caressing his sides, feeling his ribs and hips and belly, sliding under him and squeezing his bottom, making him moan and wriggle for more. Kissing down the center of his chest, the curls there tickling your nose until your reach his belly, leaving soft kisses all over the skin and down over his hips. Scathing tongue drawing thick lines and stripes and circles, lips sucking and teeth nipping and biting, leaving marks for the next day. The first time you do this, he feels uncomfortable, he thinks you’re spending too much time on him, he tries to roll you over and move on, but you don’t allow it. _I just want to touch you, Let me love you._ No one has ever said that to him, asked that of him. No one has ever spent so much time and affection on him, concentrated on making him feel good and loved and appreciated. No one has ever made him wait, has ever wanted to wait and every touch of yours has left him dripping and begging for you.

I am a MUSH and I am SO sorry.


	6. Iolaus- You're Hot When You're Jealous P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iolaus Anon: NSFW HC: The day Iolaus' gf got hit on by a local fuckboy was also the day she found out that he could be a dom. He was so enraged that the guy though he could have HIS gf that breaking the guy's nose wasn't enough,he needed to blow off steam and when they came back to their shared room,he practically pounces on her and needless to say, he gets really rough and possessive. After he's done he starts apologizing but is cut off by his gf saying that he's hot when he's jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> Warnings: smut, possessiveness

Okay. I say this because you’ll understand me. In the episode “Iolaus Goes Stag” when he’s hunting the hind, he aims his arrow and says “you’re mine” and I swear to Mahal it sends me through the roof every time. 

So now imagine, blond curls waving like crazy as he hovers above you, fingers laced in yours, forehead glued to yours, thrusting rough and hard and fast, saying “you’re mine” over and over. The sensations- him inside you, holding you, biting and kissing you, his voice- all of it is sending you over the edge until you whimper “Yes, yes,” and you both are sent into your highs together.

He pulls you into his side and wraps his arms tight around you, tucking his head in the crook of your neck and apologizes for his outburst and his possessiveness. You pull him to look at you, fingers brushing damp curls away from his eyes and hands framing his face. You tell him there’s no need to be jealous, you love him and only him. He kisses you, you talk some stuff out so he’s clear on your feelings and lack of feelings for anyone else, especially the creep who hit on you today and then you sneak in how incredibly sexy he is when he’s possessive and dominant and you loved watching him break that creep’s nose for you.


	7. Iolaus- You're Hot When You're Jealous P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iolaus anon asked: How do you think jealous Iolaus would act if he saw a guy flirting with his crush/gf? I think he'd get in the guy's face and yell at him to get lost,even if the guy is twice the size of him and could beat him up easily, he'd still do it because he'd never give his crush/gf up for anything and he's ready to prove it,even if it means getting into a fight he probably wouldn't win. Also,after his display of jealousy he would definitely need kisses and hugs to cheer him back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings: Jealousy, possessiveness, ends in fluff

He is a spunky little thing. Tiny but fierce and very fearless when it comes to those he loves. He would do anything for Herc, Almene, Jason, Lilith, and now his s/o. 

I can see them all hanging out in Kora’s inn. Some guy (we’ll call him Dude) comes up to Iolaus’ s/o (we’ll call them You :) ), basically pushing Iolaus out of the way to talk to you and introduce himself. Iolaus would let it go but he sees Dude getting closer to you and you shoot him a look that says get me out of here. So Iolaus wedges his way in between you and Dude, introducing himself as your boyfriend. From here on out, he always has a hand on you, on your back, around your waist, holding your hand, basically screaming she is mine! with his body language but Dude is totally ignoring it and flirting up a storm with you, despite your clear refusals and attempts to get away. Well, this is when Iolaus’ temper started to flare. Herc grabs him and you, tells Iolaus to ignore Dude and let’s go over there, far away from Dude. But Dude follows you! It doesn’t take long for him to wedge between you two again! Dude is not getting the hint and Iolaus’ rage is starting to bubble over. Things are getting obnoxious, Dude is making you feel uncomfortable, he moves on from totally ignoring Iolaus to insulting him, asking you why you’re with such a loser who should be in jail. And that’s it. That’s the last straw. Iolaus has zero problem with getting up in Dude’s grill. He freaking stands on a bench to spit in Dude’s face, yelling at him and threatening him. Leave us alone. Leave her alone. Get out of here now. And with Herc and Jason flanking him, Dude walks away in defeat. Iolaus would mope for a while, you’d be a little embarrassed at the scene. There’s no need to be jealous, you’d say but you’d thank him for defending you. Mopey little baby needs reassurance and you’d tell him very honestly how much you care about him and only him, how he belongs right where he is- with you and his friends in the academy. He’d appreciate your physical closeness and he’d eventually calm down as your fingers constantly played with his. He’d kiss you and say let’s go back to the academy and be grateful that he had someone like you to defend him too.


	8. Iolaus' First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iolaus Anon: Imagine Iolaus' first time. He's so excited and yet so nervous at the same time. His gf notices and helps him with that, she's reassures him he'll do great and does whatever she can to boost his self-esteem and make him less shy and during foreplay she finds out that Iolaus is easy to arouse and pretty sensitive and of course she has fun with that and she teases him until he's a total mess under her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> Warnings: first time smut, first time blowjob

Maybe after you two talk about it and decide you’re ready for this, he gets nervous and lets it slip he’s never done much before and he knows you’ve done more than he has. He starts to ramble about hurting you and not being like the other guys you know and wanting to make this the best for you and you stop him, take his face in your hands and give him the most tender kiss you can, because it’s about both of you being comfortable and full of love. _This is about us,_ you say, and he immediately understands and no more words are necessary.

You kiss him, getting used to each other in this new light but you never really touch more than his face, arms and chest. He’s shifting in his seat on the bed and you nip and his bottom lip and he whimpers, wriggling a bit more- not something totally noticeable, but you know him well, so you wonder if something is wrong. You draw away and it takes more than a moment for him to open his eyes and in that time, you sneak a look down into his lap and see the clear outline of him straining against his pants. You’re eyes blow wide- he’s ready to go so soon? You feel this pride and shyness bubble up in you because this is all for you, he wants you so badly he’s wriggling on the bed as you kiss him. So you push him on his back on the bed and climb over him. You’ve never wanted anyone as bad as you want him.

You kiss him more- his lips, neck, and jaw and you grind down on him to give him some friction, enjoying his low moans and thanking the gods you’re alone so you can both be as vocal as you want. You want to hear more of his moans. He’s bucking up against you and you quickly take pity on him and crawl down his body, releasing him from his pants. He watches you take him in your hand and lick the wet head with soft, teasing kitten licks. The rim of your warm lips take in only the sensitive head of him and soon his legs are shaking around you. You pull far away, setting his member down against his BELLY and sitting back on your knees, asking him if he’s okay? Did you do something wrong to hurt him? And he can barely speak. _No, no, don’t stop, it-you feel so good._ You kiss his lips before sliding back down his body, promising to take care of him.


	9. Kili x3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Imagine your first time with Kili. He'd give you the deepest kisses and hold your face so tenderly while thrusting in. Imagine Kili holding you against a wall, one arm wrapped around your back, the other holding your hips against his. His eyes would get even darker. He'd bite his lips and watch your face with each thrust. Every sound you made would drive him wild and push him to thrust harder and faster. Ahh Kili being dominant and desperate for release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> Warnings: Smut, first time, sub/dom

Okay well this just sounds like three different times to me. And I’m OBSESSED. 

I have wanted to read a SOFT Kili first time fic for a loooong time. I don’t want to write it, I want to READ it and live in it forever!!!!!!!! So if anyone knows of any, tag me, please! Maybe he’s a bit shaky and nervous but once he gets the hang of it and focuses on loving you- remembers that’s what it’s all about- it’s all slow and deep with lots of kisses and hands all over and low groans because it all feels so _good_ and he loves being with you and wonders how he could have waited this long. GIVE IT TO ME. Well done, anon, this is so soft and I LOVE IT SO MUCH.

Against the wall gets me _every time_ but onlyyyy with a dwarf because they’re hella strong and can handle it can make it good. (Or with Anders and y’all know what I’m talking aboutttttt) It drives me crazy because there’s so much _desperation_ and _need_ and _desire_ there that Kili’s like _bed? what bed? what is that? I need you now, this wall is good enough._ And he just forgets about everything but you and the nearest flat surface. He’s holding you and holding you up and it’s all hot hands and strong arms and hard thrusts and “ _he’d bite his lips and watch your face with each thrust”_ OH MY MAHAL ANON YOU’RE TRYING TO KILL ME I need it I want it this is a serious thing. Like his forehead is glued to yours and he’s watching you to make sure he’s not hurting you and that you’re enjoying him and that you feel good and he’s watching for any sign of what you like- _even_ when he’s almost lost in his own pleasure. But then he’s _watching you_ and he’s so turned on by it that it turns into this endless circle of wanting to watch you and needing to close his eyes because it’s too much.

OKAY GIVE ME NEEDY BABY KILI ANY DAY OKAY. There are so many scenes of Aidan in other things just going all needy and freaking buckwild in some of his sex scenes (Desperate Romantics, I’m looking at YOU) that it’s so easy to imagine Kili being so dominant and so hard going and so desperate and just GIVE IT TO HIM LET HIM HAVE WHAT HE WANTS GIVE THE BABY THE WORLD AND ALL THE PLEASURE. Maybe you’ve been teasing him (because let’s face it, you’re merciless little vixen, you!) or maybe he’s had a tough day or maybe you’ve explicitly told him, you want him to go all dom and wild and he _goes_ for it. He knows you feel safe with him and that he would never hurt you, so he lets loose and _MAHALLLLLL_ is it sexy because his mouth is open and his brows are pushed together and he’s staring at you with heavy, dark eyes and going so hard you almost can’t take it and he definitely bites into your shoulder as he finishes deep inside you. And then so many cuddles and kisses after because puppy Kili has returneddddddd i love him


	10. Fili- Skinny Dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fantasticallytragical asked: skinny dipping with Fili in Long Lake....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings: skinny dipping, not explicit love making

…yes please.

Imagine you’ve taken off your boots and rolled up your pants, just happy to stand at the end of the lake and let the little waves wash against your calves. And then Fili- sweaty little babe because he’s HOT- starts undressing because he wants to swim. And you just kinda watch, expecting him to go in the water in his trousers but he starts unlacing them and you’re just like _oh. okay. um…_ And you kinda look away because yeah, you’re together but is this appropriate? What if someone sees? But you can’t really help peeking because he’s _gorgeous_ and his pants fall to the ground and his bum is so cute and round and sexy… _You’re staring,_ he says over his shoulder as he walks into the lake completely naked. He leans back into the deeper water and goes under, flinging his hair around when he comes up and wiping his eyes with a smile. _Are you gonna leave me alone in here?_ he asks. And you’re left kinda quiet because are you supposed to go in naked too? What would you wear if not? WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES? _Take my tunic, I don’t mind if it gets wet,_ he says. _Though I’d rather you not._ And he winks. And you shrug out of your clothing- anxious and excited to join him. You throw your clothes next to his and run into the water, holding onto yourself until the water’s covered you. It’s fun and refreshing, you splash him when he stares but soon you’re more brave and letting him pull you into his lap, your legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulders so you don’t have to touch the floor, you’re just floating together. Slow kisses and refreshing swims and love making on the shore. Good shit.


	11. Fili- Sweaty Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mizu1412 asked: If our dear fili is a hot furnace, winter may be nice, but sleeping with him in summer must be difficult if you want cuddles XDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Non-explicit smut, sweaty cuddles

Fili baby IS a hot furance! Ohhh I don’t know if much cuddling would happen in the summer. He’d do his best, but I think most of the time, he’d be too hot and he’d be like _babe, I am sweaty sweaty sweaty I need space_ and maybe you could cuddle his BELLY and put your head low on his chest but it would be rough for both of you, I think. 

BUT. You know what’s nice about this? Fili is naked. All the time. And sweaty. All the time. This is fine with me. Because then you can argue, _Bro, you’re already sweaty AND naked, let’s just have sex and then we can take a cool bath afterwards_ and I do not think he would say no to that. 

Let us just take a moment for s _weaty, glistening, muscly, hairy Fili._ Hair in a bun because he’s too hot. Groaning and moaning and grunting because he’s too hot. Long cool baths because he’s too hot. This is fine with me. I see the downsides, but I don’t think they outweigh the _good_ a hot Fili brings. That’s just my opinion. 


	12. Drunken Kili Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Imagine drinking with the company and you let slip that you find Kili's stubble incredibly attractive and you make a joke about how Kili would be good with his fingers, since he's an archer. The smile that would spread on his cute face couldn't be broken for weeks afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature for mentions of drinking alcohol

Ooooohhhh and you know he’d think about it all night after too. He’d make sure you got to your room safe and then mosey his way back to his, wondering if you really meant it or if you were just drunk. Wondering if you thought about him a lot, or at least as much as he did about you. He’d stay up most of the night thinking about it all, though Fili would nudge him and tell him to go to sleep.

Aaaaaaaand you know he’d bring it up with you the next day. He’d sneak little looks, determined to bring it up much later in the day when you two were alone and when you’re headache will have subsided. He’d ask you if you remembered last night. And of course you did, because it didn’t take much ale to get you talking about Kili, you liked him so much, but these words had just slipped out! You couldn’t believe you’d said it out loud and you were too mortified to drink any more, should you say something even worse! 

“Do you remember what you said about me?”

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I’m so sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to say it-”

“I’m glad you did.”

And you’d be all _Whaaaaaa?_ and he’d explain how most of the time he’s overlooked because he doesn’t look like a “proper dwarf” and you made him feel special. And your scoff would send pride blooming in his chest and you’d be like _Fuck proper looks, you’re very handsome Kili_ and then he’d kiss you BECAUSE HE COULDN’T HELP IT you’re so cute and so complimentary and he likes you so much and you confessing this makes him go somewhat berserk so he gives you the best kiss in all Arda and starts to lead you back to the company, holding your hand and he whispers that he is good with his fingers right before saying hello to the rest of the company.


	13. Fili & Kili- Dwarf Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reparo-live-soul asked: hc that dwarf ears are sensitive (they’re quite big if i’d say so myself) and when fili’s or kili’s s/o finds out, it’s over for them :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature   
> Warnings: sensitivity and non explicit smut

EEEK! Can you imagine teasing one of them in front of everyone! Like you’re at dinner together and you pretend not to know what it does to him, you’re so innocent! And he’s just glaring at you, grabbing your hand and yanking you so he can whisper in your ear to stop and you just give him big eyes and say _what do you mean, amrâlimê?_ And you continue what you’re doing. You kiss his head, but you really kiss his ear. You tuck his hair behind his ear but really, you’re running your finger over the shell of it and trying not to giggle as he shivers. You kiss his cheek, reaching your hand around to the other side of his face and pulling a bit on his ear lobe as you kiss him. And he’s shifting in his seat and palming the tent in his trousers because he can’t move from the table now or everyone will see. He glares at you and promises to get you back later.


	14. Iolaus is LOUD and you can't change my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Iolaus is a pretty vocal guy when doing the deed, he's growling,moaning (and begging ?) up to the point his gf has to remind him to be quieter or she strait up shuts him up by kissing him or covering his mouth with her hand. -Artblock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> Warnings: smut, vocal smut

HHNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG OKAYYYYY

Oh man. How I would LOVEEEE to hear those sounds! Omg!!!! What a dreamboat he is. I bet he would growl, low little moaning sounds when you do his favorite things. But I also think, he’d be a talker. Lots of praise- he loves to give and receive words of praise. When he’s close his thoughts just turn into one long line of never ending words- it all comes out. _ohgodsyoufeelsogood- don’t stop, don’t stop, I’m so- I’m close- you’re so good, baby, so good for me- so perfect, pleasepleaseplease-_ And you whisper his name, unable to really form the words to remind him that the other cadets are sleeping right in the next room so you just yank him to you and kiss him, swallowing his whines and moans until he becomes a little mush next to you and you both fall asleep tangled together.


	15. Iolaus Goes SMOOTH Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iolaus anon asked: Imagine how Iolaus met his gf. I imagined that she's drinking at a table and he's eyeing her,Herc and Jason notice that and he tells them he's going for it,ofc they're like "he's gonna get smacked". He approaches with a wide smile and she just looks up at him silently,uninterested but Iolaus still tries and he manages to actually make her smile and laugh and that boost his ego A LOT. After some time she starts flirting back at him and he's at a loss for words, blushing but SO HAPPY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> I think I'm funny with that title, ignore me  
> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: First meetings, bad flirting, fluff

Omg he’d go up and say the worst thing possible. Like just literally so bad, I can’t even come up with anything quite so bad. Some awful line that turns into an insult. And your brows just shoot up and he back tracks so fast you think he’ll trip. But you’re patient and you give him another chance because you’ve heard about him and his bad wrap with the girls and you want to know if there’s anything else other than _stupid boy_ under that nervous, obnoxious exterior. 

_I didn’t mean it that way_

_I hope you didn’t_

And then he leans over you, over the bar and tries to get Kora’s attention to get you a drink and you say that you just got the drink you bought for yourself. You kick the chair out. _Why don’t you sit?_ And he FREAKS and almost falls off the chair trying to sit and look at Herc and Jason at the same time.

And you talk about the academy and classes and drills and he starts to calm down a little bit because _you’re actually talking to him_ and he tells a story about how he’s an idiot and fell and knocked everything down during some drill and it was so loud and he got detention from it. _You’re not an idiot, but I can’t imagine the look on Fiducious’ face when you did that!_ And you’re laughing at him and he tells you how they call their teacher _Fiddle Face_ and you’re _losing it_ because it’s so true! And you find out this guy is sweet and very funny and quite handsome and you can’t help but flirt back. And it gives him more confidence and he settles in and HE’S SMOOTH AF and you end up staying at Kora’s until she closes and he walks you back to the academy and you and him make plans to see each other again outside of class.

SO CUTE IOLAUS ANON SO SO SO SO CUTE THANK YOU


	16. Iolaus goes SMOOTH Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iolaus anon asked: Iolaus would be so cheesy with his gf that Jason and Herc would sometimes make faces and noises because of how "yucky" they are together. He'd be so over the moon he sometimes wouldn't be able to sleep because he'd stay up thrilled,he couldn't wait for the next day,thinking about how he's going to spend it with his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen

Iolaus talks a big talk with the ladies (and utterly fails because of it) but I think once he calms down, that’s when his charm really comes out and he snatches his s/o’s heart right away. And then he _cannot_ get enough. He’s always holding her hand and making her laugh and she joins the trio of friends right away and fits right in. Herc and Jason adore her, more than Iolaus sometimes, and they’re thrilled that he’s so happy and that she keeps him in line. They’re perfect together and Herc and Jason are actually kind of jealous (in a I want one of my own but I’m happy for my friends kind of way) so they cope by teasing. Throwing things at them when they get too close, embarrassing them by yelling _get a room!_ in front of everyone at the inn. And Iolaus is very proud of the teasing, but his gf gets all flushed and shy but finds a way to get the boys back for their jokes. On the outside, Iolaus is pretty chill but on the inside, he’s flipping out all the time because he’s trying to figure out if he really does love her or if it’s something else and he can’t tell her yet, it’s too soon, but he wants to be with her all the time and he’s always thinking about her. When he gets into trouble with Herc, all he can think about is staying safe so he can see his girl again at the end of the day. Things change with him- he’s more himself at the academy, not just in front of Herc and Jason, he’s happier and doesn’t take as many risks, but also helps his friends when he needs it. She brings out the best in him and he’s keeping her.


	17. Iolaus Goes SMOOTH Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iolaus anon asked: Okay but, imagine how Iolaus flirted with his girl before they became a thing. Like,I personally think it would be him either thinking he's nothing compared to a prince and a demigod so he'd shyly flirt hoping it works OR he'd go full on out and use his Iolaus charm and he would do anything to make his crush laugh! (And let's maybe throw in Herc and Jason playing Cupid for Iolaus just because lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen

This just made me so happy! I personally see and adore the second- just him going for the all out charm (and definitely failing most of the time) and making her laugh. I think on the inside he might be a little insecure but he’d never let that show on the outside until he and his girl have been together for a while and they would have that whole _why did you pick me when you could have had anyone_ conversation. And those boys. Those boys would give him all the help he’d need because they’d realize real quick this crush he has is unlike any other. They’d just see him swoon and share a look and roll up their sleeves like, _we need to get them together or Iolaus is gonna be lost to the world for the rest of his life._ I’m talking surprise romantic dinners, setting them up to meet or get stuck somewhere, helping Iolaus make a gift, like _everything possible_ and of course she finds out and is like _Iolaus, why didn’t you just tell me we could have skipped this whole thing_ and Iolaus just gives Herc and Jason a look and takes her hand and kisses her cheek and that’s that and the troublesome trio become a troublesome foursome with her sometimes joining in on the pranks and most of the time saving their asses.


	18. Fili- Nibbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bow anon asked: I'm really hungry right now and this popped into mind. Fili's one is pregnant and she's hungry ALL the time. And it ends up with every grown dwarf in Erebor having something edible to give the queen when they see her. Because let's face it, they love their queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: King Fili and Queen (Y/N), pregnancy

Okay. So my mom _adored_ Princess Diana. We live in the US and she loved her _so_ much and she is glued to her sons as if they were her own. She watched the wedding, she wants to know about the babies, she cried for days when Princess Diana died. In my mind, this is the closest thing I can get to imagining the love that the people of Erebor have for Fili and his wife. But like times a thousand. 

These people of Erebor are so _fucking_ excited for this pebble to come along. Once it’s announced (and even before because let’s face it the dams know as soon as they see their queen that she’s prego) all kinds of supplies and goodies and gifts are sent to the king. Baby blankets and cloth diapers and little mobiles and carriages and _all kinds of things_ and books and letters with tips and tricks and babysitting advice. 

But even with things that aren’t announced, again dwarves who’ve had babies before, they know the secrets. But gossip flies around the kingdom- _never_ anything bad because seriously Fili and his queen (and Kili of course DUH) are super duper loved and cherished- but little funny stories about the queen eating everything in sight fly through the kingdom. And it’s cute and funny and all the old dams just nod their heads because they know. So weird treats are sent to the kingdom to ease the cravings and Fili maybe gets two of them but they are ALL for the queen. Maybe she gives the super weird ones to Kili. But they have so much food all the time, the servants and cooks are sent on vacation for a week because they have nothing to do.

Then any time Fili and his queen are walking around, he’s freaking _giggling_ because either the dwarrows are coming up to him and sneakily putting things in his pockets _in case the queen wants a nibble, my king._ Or it’s the ladies walking up to her giving her apples or cookies or something that they just made and have an excess of and _would the pebble like one?_ And it becomes a running joke, _especially_ the next time she’s prego. It’s not even announced yet and the gifts and treats come flocking in and Fili and his queen are _beside themselves_ laughing about it because HOW SWEET IS THEIR KINGDOM??


	19. Fili- Old Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reparo-live-soul asked: omg imagine the company and you spending like a week or more in your old city and you run into your old lover (who had quite the glow up holy-) and fili gets so j e a l o u s bc who tf is this guy suddenly snatching his girl away from him but then he renner he hasn’t properly confessed yet and he’s like ‘oh shit’ but instead of confessing he just become increasingly more salty and petty till you snap and urge a confession out of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: Jealousy, possessiveness, dwarf culture and customs, love confessions, argument that ends in fluff

Like maybe you and Fili are spending some serious time together and he’s so excited to show you this species of flower that’s new to you because he knows you love flowers and he found this specific one on the side of the main road of the town. And he’s like _Oh, (Y/N) look at this_ and he’s so ready to see you smile all wide at him and hang on his every word about this freaking flower because he’s _desperate_ to hang out with you. So he’s just starting his little speech that he’s been preparing all day when someone else calls your name. And Fili sees that you don’t recognize this person at first. Then his stomach _sinks_ because your face lights up and you hug this stranger, you catch up a bit and then you introduce your old lover (OL from here on out) to the company, starting with Fili. And of course Fili’s polite and like _nice to meet you_ but on the inside he’s _fuming_ like _who in Mahal’s balls is this and why is (Y/N) hanging off them, I’ve never seen (Y/N) like this._ And he’s super grumpy all night about it, and it doesn’t help that OL brought you flowers and met the company at the pub that night and spent the whole time reminiscing and telling stories about you when you were younger.

And you totally know that Fili has been acting weird all week but you can’t figure out why. He bought new daggers in your town, spends nights in the pubs with his brother, is able to bath and sleep _indoors-_ all things that he should be happy about! So you ask Kili what’s up and Kili says he doesn’t know which is a blatant lie and you know he’s hiding something _because he’s Kili_ but you let it go. So you continue to see your OL because they keep asking to hang out before you literally leave your town forever- a reasonable request- and Fili keeps being a grumpy asshole. You’ve never seen him like this. Every time you (and OL) sit near him, he gets up and leaves for the night. He’s paying working dams to spend the night with him which is unlike him. He drinks a lot at night and is sick in the morning. You know this definitely can’t go on, if his uncle catches on to his behavior, he’ll be kicked out of the company, heir or not. And he’s one of your closest friends, you don’t want to see him like this. So intervention it is. 

You ask to talk to him outside and away from everyone and you notice his face light up a tiny bit before it goes dark again. _Where’s OL?_ he wants to know and you say they couldn’t make it tonight and Fili says _Oh. Shame._ So you tug him outside and ask him what’s wrong because you know something is up and you wish he’d talk to you about it. And he keeps brushing it off until things get heated between you and you’re finally like _WHY are you being an ASSHOLE you’re hurting my feelings._ And he’s hurt by that and feels bad and guilty but he also gets defensive and is like _Well, if you don’t like the way I’m treating you, go run off with OL._ And you’re like _Is that what this is all about?_ And he says he doesn’t like them and doesn’t trust them and you say he’s being too much like Thorin and it turns into a HUGE fight and you’re close to tears because you’re so frustrated with him and he knows it. And you’re finally like _You’ll never have to see OL again because we’re leaving tomorrow what is your problem_ and he just EXPLODES and says _I have a problem watching you love other people because I love you!!!!!!!!!_ And he just ROARS the words. And then you walk over and kiss him. Because who wouldn’t? Who doesn’t love Fili? And you tell him he should have told you, he should have talked about it with you, this is unacceptable behavior, you don’t belong to anyone, but you do love him and you have given your heart to him and there’s no need to be jealous of anyone because you love him. And he gets it and it’s a very serious conversation and he apologizes for every bit of it but you just make him crazy but now you understand each other more. When you’re both done talking it out he rubs your sides and asks if he can kiss you again. _Of course,_ you say because DUH.


	20. Fili the Furnace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: So we all acknowledge that Fili is a furnace but imagine if he’s with someone who has constantly cold hands and toes? Obviously he’d be constantly trying to help by hand holding and letting them warm their hands on his hot body (pun intended) but I bet that initial touch will always send a shock through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: cold, cuddling

SQUEEE This is so cute! I imagine he’d do his best to keep you warm always. He’d find the thickest, coziest, most well made gloves and socks for you, promising they were the warmest in all Arda. He’d always be holding your hands, holding them up to his lips and blowing warm air into them, keeping you close the fire when possible. 

But he doesn’t expect you to sleep with gloves on and he knows you hate to sleep in socks. He pulls you close to him at night, heat radiating off of him- if he was honest he was _too_ warm with the blazing fire and all the blankets, but he’ll suffer through it to keep you warm. And SOMEHOW your toes are little icicles and he grunts in surprise when they bury themselves in his warm, furry legs. He gives you his warmest tunic to sleep in and even then, your hands are frozen. You giggle, feeling his stomach clench as you shimmy your fingers up his sleep shirt and rest on his BELLLYYYY- nice and warm. He hisses at the cold. _You’re lucky I love you, amrâlimê,_ he says with a smirk. You hum and nuzzle into him, pushing your cold nose into his warm skin. _Love you too, Fili._


	21. Iolaus' Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iolaus anon asked: Iolaus has a praise kink. You can't change my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings/Tags: Non explicit smut, praise kink

How are we SO on the same page? I was just thinking the other night, entering my dark apartment after a long day at work, imagine finding him there to greet you and the phrase “hello handsome” popped into my head and I wondered if he would like it. I think he would. I think this boy has a praise kink. But I don’t think he realizes it right away.

Maybe you’re sparring together or doing drills together and he does something really well- knocks you on your ass. And part of him cheers like nobody’s business, but on the outside, he’s worried he’s hurt you and helps you up and asks you if you’re okay. And you’re like _I’m fine! Don’t worry about me, that was amazing! You’re so great at that, you did it perfectly! Well done. Can you teach me?_ And of course he does, but he notices his chest fill with pride like never before at your praise and his stomach flips and fills with heat and he just thinks he’s embarrassed. So he spends some time teaching you his trick and you say _I’ll never be able to do this like you_ and someone overhears you (like that asshat from the Cramp-ed episode) and he’s like _Iolaus can’t do that, don’t ask him for help_ and you’re there instantly, defending Iolaus and getting a little heated like _You didn’t see what he just did, he was perfect, he’d knock you flat on your back in seconds, you should be asking him for lessons, no one does that like him_ and Iolaus is SOARING. And then when it’s just the two of you left alone again, he tells you that you didn’t have to defend him like that. And you say _of course I did, you’ve done so well today, I am really proud of you_ and that’s when he grabs you and kisses you because he doesn’t know what else to do and if he doesn’t touch you he’ll EXPLODE. And he pulls away, expecting you to smack him and you just ask him if anyone has told him how handsome he is and he just LOSES IT and kisses you again, pulling you closer than humanly possible because he needs you in his hands in his arms in his mouth in his heart.

So “handsome” becomes your name for him, not really publicly because he gets embarrassed, but you use it when it’s just the two of you or when just Jason and Herc are around. (And for my needy ass sake, let’s just imagine the Academy is not like a high school, but a place for like mid twenties people) This is brought into the bedroom and I don’t think it’s exactly planned. Like you take off his vest and run your hands down his body for the first time, just marveling at the lean muscle jumping under your touch and the soft curls over his chest and BELLY (SWOOON) and _gods you’re so beautiful_ slips out of your mouth and you mean it, GODS do you mean it, and he knows you mean it, so he just pounces on you and crashes onto the bed with you under him. But you (being a badass warrior HELLO) flip him over and pin his hands down and your voice comes out so soft like _I just want to look at you_ or _I just want to touch you_. So he lets you touch him and kiss every inch of him and he starts to believe you and trust you and want you so bad until he can’t handle it and he flips you over, taking charge again. And you tell him how perfect he is, how gorgeous and strong he is, how good he feels and how safe he makes you feel, how much you trust him, and he goes tomato red and hides his face in your neck, but you pull him off and tell him not to hide from you. _I mean it. I know what you want, let me give you what you need_ and you praise the shit out of him until the world around him narrows to you and your voice and your body and he comes completely undone.


	22. Fili&Kili *Scoop**Cuddles*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reparo-live-soul asked: I have this headcanon that the Durin bros are sleep cuddlers AND YOU ALWAYS GET STUCK BETWEEN THEM LIKE H O W YOU LITERALLY FELL ASLEEP ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FIRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: Cuddling

oh my mahal i literally SNORTED at this.

It’s like they have a radar in their sleep. _Warmth. Protecc. Need it. Now._ And they shimmy like snakes over to you, dragging their bedrolls with them and then SCOOP you’re theirs now. All while in the deepest sleep known to dwarves. And there’s no way you’re escaping them because they are STRONG but hey, they’re warm and you’re cold and it gives you a sense of comfort and safety and you’ve given up on fighting it because this is the fifth night in a row this has happened. They also freaking SNORE, especially Fili, but you let it slide because… it’s not like you can get away. You’re caged in by hairy, muscly, sleepy dwarves. 

Then they wake up and their like _woah, (Y/N), whatcha doin’ so close? Were you cold? Did you have a nightmare? You should have woken us up._ And you just look at them like _are you FREAKING KIDDING ME_ and Bofur is fucking CACKLING somewhere in the distance because he knows- he’s been on watch and he thinks it’s the funniest thing in Arda.


	23. Fili & Kili- Thicc Dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reparo-live-soul asked: low-key, skinny dipping with the Durin siblings must be hella fun (👀)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I think I'm clever with my title, ignore me  
> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: Skinny dipping

um HIGH KEYYYYY YUP YUP YUP and let me tell you, if you weren’t courting one of them, or if you were with both of them, they’d be super chill about it. They’d be hella respectful and not pressure you one bit and offer you their tunic, not caring if it got wet and giving you something to wear so you could go in the water if you were uncomfortable. They’d turn away until you got into the water and told them you were okay for them to join you. They’d be super appropriate, no dirty looks, no lingering stares, just you and them enjoying the water and joking and laughing and talking. Chill chill.

That being said. Oh god. Can I go into this and live? Probably not, but I’m gonna do it anyway. They’re just so pretty. Like yeah, they’re completely naked and yeah you’re right there, but they’re so chill. Like oh yeah, let’s just hang this is normal and Idk about you but I’d be freaking out. They’d jump in and splash fight/ wrestle with each other- all tan skin and thick cords of muscle and curls everywhere. They’d go underwater and come up and do that cute boy thing where they flip their hair and big hands running over their eyes to clear the water and then bright smiles because this is so fun and relaxing and the sun is so warm and isn’t this water refreshing. And the water is dripping down wide chests and v’s of hair and hips until they meet the waves that wash them away. When you all turn cold, they leap out first, pulling on their trousers but leaving the rest of themselves bare to dry. They toss you their tunic because hey this is dry and you don’t want to get yours wet, you’ll be cold all day.

UGHUIEGHSJBGfarkhgakdbga Durin bros are the best, man.


	24. Fili- Non Royal Readers Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: ...So I have a quick question on what the deal between a non-royal reader and Fili (or any of the Durins if you want)? Would they have to have a secret relationship? Could they get married even if they weren’t royal or does it matter what race they are (dwarf, human, hobbit, elf, etc)? ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: King Fili, non royal reader, dwarf culture and customs, fluff

So Fili is king or basically king or heir to the king, so my thoughts are he can do whatever he wants within reason. (Same with Thorin. For Kili, Fili would let him do whatever he wants- again within reason and with responsibility which I will explain with Fili but basically I think all of them would do this). I don’t think race or class would be a deal breaker. As long as Fili is in love, that’s the main matter to him.

Step 1. (in second person for inclusion reasons) You and Fiil meet. You and Fi are friends til the end. You and Fi fall in lovey dovey love and he totally admits it first because he’s a soft little _baby_ lion and he’s like woah this is my One I can’t live without you for another moment, even if you don’t love me back you need to know that you’re loved and blah blah blah I love you to pieces and OF COURSE you love him back because who doesn’t.

Step 2. You court. But IT’S A SECRET! But not from Kili because he’s nosy but you also adore him and can’t expect Fili to keep a secret from his brother. So tis a secret from everyone else because you both need some time to decide some things: Are you both ready and willing to navigate the class difference hurdles, race difference hurdles, are you ready to be the King’s spouse, are you ready for this responsibility, are you ready to hold everything for Fili’s kingdom and its needs? Like these are big decisions and you love Fili with all your heart but he makes you wait and be sure you want to move forward with everything.

Step 3. You love Fili and can’t live without him DUH so you’re ready to tell Thorin that you’re together and want to be married. And Thorin totally likes you because even though he didn’t know you and Fili were courting, he knew you were friends with his nephews and he’s gotten to know you. So of course he’s a little bristly and like _are you sure you wanna do everything in step 2_ and you’re like _yeah I love your little lion nephew okay_ and Fili gets SUPER bristly and defensive and is like _I WILL LEAVE THIS MOUNTAIN FOREVER (and take Kili with me) IF YOU DON’T APPROVE OF OUR MARRIAGE I DON’T CARE_ but he does care. So you’re like, _Fili calm down_ and Kili’s like _Fili calm down_ and Thorin is like _Fili calm down I approve just don’t fuck this up I like (Y/N) better than you_ jk but not really because Fili can be dramatic af. 

Step 4. MAWAGE MAWAGE IS WHAT BWINGS US TOGETHAAAA TODAY. And you’re married to Fili and it’s fucking gorgeous and romantic and traditions from both your races are used and it’s fantastic and I’m crying in the background. And at first some of the kingdom is like woah what’s gonna happen are we gonna turn into your race like why is this happening do we trust it? But then they come to their senses because Fili is adored and by extension you are adored and you love what Fili loves so you love the kingdom and it’s people and you do everything you can for it and literally you become the Princess Diana of Erebor and live happily ever after with Fili and by extension Kili YAAAAY


	25. Fili- Non Royal Readers Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Heya looveeeely (XD) thank you for responding to my question (I’m the anon that ask about the whole non-ruler thing) which kinda makes me wonder about reader and Fili running around the others (does that make sense?). Can you imagine the longing looks between the two? Or them trying to keep a distance from one another (they’re friends it’s just they don’t want to make it look too obvious to the other except Kili who already knows and is internally telling them to get closer XD) ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: Secret relationship, dwarf culture and customs, fluff

THISISTHECUTESTTHING *breaths deeply* So. Maybe, because you’re such good friends with Kili and Fili (WINK), Thorin will invite you to sup with him and his family pretty often. He likes you. Thinking to play it safe, you are strategically sat next to Kili and across the table from Fili because Fili is dangerous. Fili will hold your hand without actually noticing it. Fili will freaking _stare_ at you thinking no one will notice and that it’s a completely normal thing to do. Fili will fix your hair and kiss your cheek and totally forget that’s not a thing he can do when he’s pretending to EVERYONE that the two of you are not courting. He turns into an idiot, he can’t help it. So safety first, he is across the table from you where all of these things are much harder to do so obviously. But Fili is a little lion baby and little lion babies get very jealous and protective and possessive very quickly. So he’s watching you laugh with Kili and you’re trying not to pay much attention to Fili because you don’t want to make anything obvious- all things you and Fili discussed beforehand by the way- but once he sees it all in action, he decides he can NEVER not sit next to you EVER again. So he’s playing footsy with you and legitimately kicking Kili under the table until he drags Kili outside and when they return Fili says _Me and Kili have to switch seats because the sun is in his eyes_ and Thorin is like _the sun went down two hours ago_ and Fili’s like _Well, the moon is in his eyes anyway hi (Y/N)_ and he sits down and immediately holds your hand under the table and runs his thumb over your knuckles and you’re just giving him this look that says _smooth, Fi._

But Kili totally knows the secret, so you and Fili hang out in Kili’s chambers with him to get away from everyone and be yourselves and not hide anything anymore and it’s a lot of fun, laughing and telling stories and maybe sharing some ale and sweet treats the boys stole from the kitchens. So Fili literally pulls you into his lap and he’s freaking mushy and lovey dovey because he never gets you to himself EVER anymore so he’s feeding you and you’re like _oh my Mahal, STOP_ but on the inside you’re squealing and Kili is rolling his eyes but letting his brother do what he wants. Fili’s holding you and running his thumbs over you skin and maybe his chin is resting on your shoulder (bonus points if you’re smaller or larger than him because of race differences). Then the door to the chambers opens with Dis or Thorin there asking for the boys and you DIVE TO THE FLOOR and everyone is like _oh my Mahal are you okay what happened_ and you just cough and are like _Oh I dropped my bead, you know, just fine, thanks_ and everything is very serious until the three of you are left alone again and you just BUST out laughing until you can’t breath anymore. Kili leaves to actually go take care of the problem and then Fili attacks you on the rug, hovering over you, giggling furiously and making fun of you until he’s able to contain himself long enough to kiss every inch of your face and neck- light little kisses on your cheeks, chin, eyelids, forehead, ears, neck, nose, and back to your lips again and MAHAL he can’t wait until everyone knows about you two because he’s not sure how long he can last without holding your hand in public or having everyone know this beautiful little being has his heart. 


	26. Fili- Love Makes Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Idk I’ve said this before but Fili and his One are epitome of the quote “are you an idiot?” “When to comes to you, yeah I am”. Like we all know Fili is smart but when his One is around his brain just shuts off and he’s a beautiful mess, all blushy and smiley, especially at the beginning of the relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen

OH this is very cute. V v cute. “a beautiful mess” indeed. He goes all smiley and heart eyed and just watches them, completely ignoring everything else around them, not listening to conversations- even important ones about the kingdom or something because he’s watching/ day dreaming about his One. He runs into things, he leaves weapons burning in the forge because he sees his One walk by outside and he just follows them like a zombie. If you ask him about it, he absolutely DOES NOT do this, he’s totally fine and can handle himself, _That’s something Kili would do, not me,_ but he totally does it. Totally. He turns into an idiot. He can’t form sentences, even after he and his One have been married for years, he completely forgets his train of thought if they look at him the right way because _Mahal, they’re so beautiful_ and he has to kiss them RIGHT NOW no matter what he’s doing.


	27. Fili- Love Makes Idiots Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bow anon asked: Imagine Fili meeting his one in a very (on his part) embarrassing way and years later he comes home to see his kids laughing and his one smirking. He asks what's happened and his one tells him. "Oh, i just told them about the day we met."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen

OH THIS IS THE SWEETEST!!! Like okay we’ve had this conversation where Fili turns into an idiot with his one, like just completely not listening to anything, forgetting things, running into walls, the whole shebang. So imagine this story being something like 

_He was in the forge and you just like walked through, completely minding your own business. He looks up and sees you and his eyes follow you across the whole forge until his feet are taking him to follow you and he has miraculous near misses, moving just out of the way of the fire in time before it burns him, someone turns and almost stabs him with the sword they’re making, he steps right over the gap in the floor boards, things like that. Until you turn around to find out what all the raucous and yelling is about and he tries to turn away so you don’t see him, but he runs into something, SENDING EVERYTHING AROUND DOWN LIKE DOMINOES and it’s the loudest thing ever and everything’s broken and dust is flying and everyone’s like PRINCE FILI WTF. He just looks around at what happened and looks back to you, ears tomato red, and he sticks out a dirty hand and introduces himself._


	28. Iolaus- Man Bun vs. Non Man Bun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iolaus anon asked: ...I wanted to ask if you think (I'm sorry if this will make you uncomfortable because it's NSFW...I guess)if Iolaus would be a sub or Dom or maybe even a switch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings/Tags: Non-explicit smut, dom/sub

I have some thoughts about this that seem silly now that I’m writing them down but maybe you’ll get me! Omg here we go. So non man bun Iolaus in the first half of the show, the Iolaus that is constantly on the ladies and so terribly awkward about it and slightly obnoxious, going at every female who looks at him? That Iolaus? Sub. Virigin. Newbie. Wants to be walked through things and taken care of. Looks up at his dom ass lady with the biggest heart eyes in existence until he learns some things himself. 

HOWEVER. (I’m already not right okay here we go) Man bun Iolaus? (SWOON okay I’m back) The Iolaus from the second half of the show? The Iolaus who takes care of Ruff and finds the little girl her dog and is fearless when it comes to saving his friends and takes no shit from ~~Theseus~~ nobody? Dom. Takes care of his lady. Respectful and loving and soft when necessary and takes control when necessary and makes things fun and hot and sexy and giggles when he fucks up. He wants his partner under him and _writhing_. He’ll love it when you take control, but the thing he fantasizes about? Being the dom, making you feel safe, having the power to make you feel good.

I’M LEAVING NOW I HAVE A REAL PROBLEM I AM SO IN LOVE BUT BEFORE I GO


	29. Fili & Kili- Chillin' With the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reparo-live-soul asked: bro imagine just vibing with the durin brothers in the sun or in a huge cuddle pile during a rainy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen

Can you imagine just chillin’ with the boys on a warm summer day, maybe sitting out on a rock near the stream? Bubbling water, noisy birds, and the soft wind through the trees are the only sounds that can be heard besides your own voices. Fili is sitting above you sharpening his daggers and telling you stories of the old Erebor or his ancestors while you lay your head in his lap and lay down. And Kili is there to ask questions or correct him with his head on your belly, or maybe he’s sat across from Fili and your legs are in his lap. The day passes and maybe they convince you to swim and you guys just talk the hours away before you’re starving for food and return to the mountain. But nothing beats the soft pink on your shoulders from the sun that day and your still damp hair from your swim and joy you feel at spending the entire day away from everything and everyone except your two favorite dwarves.

And maybe you love to spend rainy days hidden away in the royal library where no one can find you except them. So they quietly walk through the shelves until they find you sitting on the floor in your favorite section and BAM they have blankets and sweet treats that they stole from the kitchens. And it’s rather cramped between the shelves but they insist on you not moving from your favorite spot just because they’re there, so maybe one of them squishes and sits behind you so your sitting between their legs with you leaning back against their chest and the other is looking for books he and his brother would like so they don’t disturb your reading too much. They know you’ll get worried they’re bored if they don’t start reading themselves. So once books are found for everyone, the other brother wedges himself in and shares the snacks and the only sounds for the next hours are pages turning and the smack of lips because the sweets have grown warm and sticky but still tasty. Then, after hours of searching, Dis finds you all napping on the floor in a literal puddle of limbs and hair and she doesn’t wake you up, just walks away with this fond look on her face. _Nope, have no idea where they are, Thorin._

CAN I STAY HERE IN THIS PLEASEEEEE


	30. Fili- Washing the Lion's Mane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fantasticallytragical asked: Imagine washing Fili's hair after a long day for him. I keep thinking about it. And I want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: Hair washing, fluff, bathing

I WANT

Aw poor tired little lion would literally turn to jelly in your hands. You’d sit behind the tub and he’d scoot to the end of it so you could reach him without getting too wet. This is about him, you know ;) You’d wash his hair with sweet smelling soap and massage his scalp and take care of his golden locks for him, all while having a lovely view of strong tan shoulders and dripping blond curls over his wide chest. He’d sink further into the water in absolute bliss, little happy groans and growls sounding periodically when you pulled just right. In the beginning of your relationship, he’d worry that you were spending too much time on him or that your fingers would grow tired or he’d insist that he do the same for you after you were finished with him. Now, he understands that this is a thing you enjoy doing for him and you don’t wish for anything in return. He lets you take your time, soothing him until the water in the tub runs cold. Then you dry him off with straying kisses and you lead him to the bed to run your fingers through his drying waves, leaving them to turn fluffy and soft overnight before you braid them again in the morning. He finds his ways to thank you.


	31. Kili- Warriors and Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reparo-live-soul asked: when kili finds out about the tattoos his S/O has, he goes absolutely wild! in dwarven culture, only warriors or heroes get tattoos- does that mean that his S/O, who is covered with the most beautiful inkt, is a legend?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings/Tags: Dwarf culture and customs, tattoos, mentions of violence, violent/sad backstory, keeping secrets, confessions, warriors

OHMYGODDDD CAAANN THEY BE A LEGEND?? Like how freaking cool is that? (writing this in second person because inclusive pronouns are hard)

So maybe you’re a dwarf from a super duper old clan which is a legend in itself because maybe you’re the last of your clan and some don’t even believe your clan existed. You’re from literally across all Arda and you travel to see the new reclaimed Erebor. You become friends with Fili and Kili and you spar with them and train with them and hang with them and you have a lot in common and you’re super close blah blah blah LITTLE DO YOU KNOW Kili fell in love with you the moment he saw you and is convinced you’re his One. You are not so sure you want to jump into things because you’re kind of recluse and you have no family and you don’t know if you want your true identity known yet, never mind by all of Erebor and by extension every dwarf realm in Arda. So this shit turns into a Jane Austen kind of slow burn.

SO THEN because who can resist Kili YOUR COURTING but you HAVEN’T TOLD HIM THE TRUTH OMG and months pass and you need each other because, again, who the fuck can resist Kili so you’re both on board to take things further and you’re so excited and needy and whatever that you’re forgetting HELLO he’s taking your clothes off and HELLO you have huge-mungo tats all over your shoulders and back and hips because you’re the baddest around (enter backstory: you were a celebrated war hero literal legend in your clan and then you went somewhere for some honor or celebration or war or something and while you were gone- super sad- you weren’t there to defend your clan and when you returned orcs or whatever were wreaking havoc on your homeland and yeah you totes killed them all but not in time to save your clan so that’s why you’re all alone and duh it’s a super sore spot which is why you haven’t told anyone who you are because you believe the end of your powerful, legendary clan is your fault)

SO HE’S TAKING YOUR CLOTHES OFF and just stops dead when he sees the ink all over one of your shoulders. So you pull the neck of your tunic up and basically hide and Kili- baby he is- is like _no, it’s okay, look, I have one too_ and he shows you the blue ink all over his shoulder from all he did to reclaim his homeland. So you very hesitantly let him undress you because this is the make or break moment and you love him so you want to see what he’ll do. So he gets you undressed and just kneels over you with the cutest puppy tilted head and he’s so confused because _Wait. You have four tattoos? The only person I’ve ever heard of having so many is (Y/N) from the whatever the fuck clan._ And you just kinda nod and he sits down on the bed in a stupor. And you started freaking out and apologize profusely for never telling him because you were scared and ashamed and didn’t want everyone to know and you didn’t want to ruin what you have with him and you should have told him right away but you felt at home in Erebor and you didn’t want to be shut out and he just TURNS and GRABS YOUR FACE because holy Mahal, you’re CRYING and he convinces you to stop. It’s okay. He understands you, he knows you, he trusts you, he _loves_ you. So once you both calm down and explain, you make love for the first time and it basically cements your relationship and that you’re each other’s Ones and that you’re meant to be together and it’s like all this shit you’ve been through brought you to him.

And Kili never pressures you to tell anyone, never rushes you, but of course you tell his family because you love them like your own (which is huge for you because obviously you’re quite scarred) and they all accept you and love you and happy times are had by all. And Kili is definitely like MY SPOUSE IS THE BADDEST ASS OF ALL TIME and he is definitely like they’re such a sub in bed and it’s FUNNY anyway THIS got away from me but I am all for it, thanks for sharing this marvelous idea! 


	32. Kili- Tunic Stealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reparo-live-soul asked: HEY FRIEND!!! JUST THINK ABOUT KILI DRESSED IN HIS HUMAN S/O’S HUGE TUNIC, MAKING HIM LOOK SUPER DUPER SMALL AND SOFT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings/Tags: Tunic stealing, sharing clothes, after,

Okay. Can you imagine him sitting up in bed waiting for you? Because you left for some reason- forgot something, washed up, etc.- and he’s just like _excuse me_ and sits up with his legs tangled in the sheets and your tunic on his body and he just _waits_ because he’s a little shit but he also doesn’t want to/ can’t go to sleep without you. He’s so tired and SOFFFTTTT. Like he would get up and go get you but he’s just so tired. So tired. So you come back and see him sitting there, eyes drooping shut, hair so messy and soft around his face because the sweat has dried and the hair around his forehead turns curly and frizzy and soft and he just does not give a shit about it, so he doesn’t even try to brush his bangs out of his eyes because the second you get back in his bed he’s passing out. And then you see he’s pulled your tunic from the floor and put it on because it’s comfy and soft and smells like you and he wants to sleep in it. It’s new for him and makes you feel some kinda something- fuzzy and warm and so so special and loved, and even kind of protective and possessive. It’s just a regular tunic but he _does_ something to it. He looks so _good_ in it, you’re sure you might explode but you know he’s so tired and he should sleep BUT the hems of the shoulders are hanging off his biceps and the v in the neck is gaping- he hasn’t even attempted to tie it shut and you can see his wide chest and muscles and the black curls there are so thick you just want to bury your freaking face in them but you can’t because he’s TIRED. And you want him to stand up so you can see where the bottom of the shirt falls, if it actually covers down to his thighs or it the perky round cheeks of his bottom can be seen when he walks. Your gut starts to burn but then he sticks out a hand to you to pull you back to bed. And his hand is covered by the fabric because the sleeves are way too long. He pulls you down next to him and tucks you into his side and you feel him sigh and you decide that you’ll get him in the morning. 


	33. Fili- Tunic Stealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Fili would be happy to let you wear his tunics to bed and hed be even happier seeing you walk around in them it wouldnt even be sexual half the time just warm hearted pride because hed be whipped for his significant other and doting and perfectly possessive/protective in the least toxic way just a cuddly lion with love to give while lowkey showing whats his even if he knows he is just as much yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: Tunic stealing, clothes sharing

Like it all started when he left his tunic folded over the back of a chair in your chambers and you just took it and wore it. Or maybe his winter tunic was warmer than yours so you borrowed his. Or maybe he was away and you stole it because you missed him. Whatever it is, you never really mentioned it and he just sees you wearing his tunic and his heart just freaking _swells_ because you love him enough and want him enough to wear his things and smell him with every breath and it makes you feel safe and just this little act of yours makes him feel so _loved_. And maybe his chest is much broader than yours and the seams fall over your shoulders and the fabric billows around your arms and over your hands and you’re talking with your hands and just waving the tunic around and he just _grins._ Like you’re _his._ And you’re wearing his tunic. It’s just another little act of intimacy that he loves with all his lion heart and I WANNA WEAR HIS TUNICS HELP MEEEEEEE


	34. Iolaus Rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fantasticallytragical asked: Idk anything about young hercules but I love everything you post because iolaus is just chilling. Just vibing. I vibe with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Just a rant. Hercules spoilers warning!

I am so glad you enjoy it! I enjoy it too! You totally didn’t ask, but I am literally going to use this ask to talk about how much I love Iolaus, okay? Feel free to ignore me. *********HERCULES SPOILERS WARNING*********

Okay. I am strictly talking about Iolaus in the Young Hercules TV show (which some of you can find on Youtube I believe!) Because I watched the movie and was somewhat mad because he kinda has no? redeeming? qualities? in the movie? I am angry. So we don’t talk about the movie, it’s not Ryan Gosling, it’s different writing (maybe different writers? I am lazy and don’t want to look it up because I AM LAZY IM SORRY), and just a different vibe totally. So no speaky about the movie.

But the show? This little dudebro has my HEART. Dudebro is redeemed ten thousand times over. Is he obnoxious sometimes? Yes. He is a teen boi. Is he a inappropriate weirdo with the ladies? Yes. Is he redeemed? YES. I have watched the series three times. He is redeemed. I love him. So much. 

He is so loyal. So loyal. He doesn’t give a single shit about his own safety if one of his friends, or really anyone at the academy (or really anywhere) is in trouble. He is right there to help and to defend and to problem solve and to care for his friends. As Iolaus says, “FIGHT!” He is a small protective baby and I love him. In Ares On Trial? My small beeb. He is so lost when he thinks Hercules is dead. Like he is fucking ready to fight all the gods to get his friend back. Can he do that? No. Will they kill him for fun? Yes. Does he care? No. Hercules is his bud. He saves him without hesitation repeatedly. LIKE ALSO WHEN THE MONSTER sucks him down into the sand in the Forbidden Lands! He is ready and there to save Hercules in arguably the most dangerous situation in the series. He doesn’t think twice about jumping straight into the fire.

Little dudebro? Had the biggest heart of all of them. He loves his friends. He loves strangers. He helps everyone. RUFF?????????? Jesus. Everyone is ready to throw this little creature out of the world and he is the one to say “No! Ruff is a baby! We need to help him and take care of him” and he literally adopts this tiny little monster because Ruff is alone LIKE IOLAUS WAS ALONE FOR A LOT OF HIS LIFE OMG KILL ME. And then when Ruff is grown up and in the cage? No matter how dangerous, no matter what everyone tells him to do, he doesn’t give up on Ruff, he saves him multiple times and gives him a good, free home. He risks his life for this creature who might not even remember him and who might try to kill him! But he believes in his buddy. I am so freaking emotional. And do I even have to talk about him comforting the little girl who lost her dog? DO I? Because he is dreamy as fuck there with his little stubby hands and his magic tricks and him giving her his money and then GOING TO FIND HER DOG FOR HER? Kill me. Shoot me. Do whatever you want because I’m already dead.

Next. Dudebro is the butt of _every_ joke. He never gets mad, he lets his friends tease him and make fun of him because it makes them happy, it relieves their tension, it helps them. He does anything to help his friends. He lets it all happen, never gets upset, and is okay with being the funny friend when everyone looks up to Hercules and wants the half-god’s attention. He’s fine. He goes along with it, he gives it right back, he is the funny one. I adore him. I want someone to be with him (me) and make him happyyyyyy give him a happy little lover because he deserves ittttttttttt Okay I’ll leave you all alone now but I needed to talk about my little dudebro because I love him to absolute pieces. LOOK. HELP HIM.


	35. Fili & Kili- The Chosen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reparo-live-soul asked: head canon that both kili and fili have a habit of falling asleep on their S/O’s lap after a long day bc when people play with their hair it just feels so good~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: Hair touching, fluff, dwarf customs and culture

okay. i just. *closes eyes* *fist under nose* i need a moment.

CAN YOU IMAGINE. Having one of those BABIES falling asleep in your lap? Like you’re just chillin after a long day- Imma stop right there. You have had the longest day ever. And you get to come back to Fili or Kili in your chambers and they’re there to talk to and to make you laugh and to hold you when you need it so you can just forget everything that doesn’t matter because all that matters is them and you? What COMFORT what SAFETY? And maybe you don’t even need to talk. You guys are past words. You just know what the other needs while you’re together at the end of the day. 

And he’s laying on you, just such a comforting weight, a comforting smell, maybe little happy hums escaping him and then his breath evens out and he’s asleep. YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE DO YOU UNDERSTAND? You are the one who makes them feel safe enough to fall asleep in your arms. After everything they’ve been through, everyone trying to kill them and end the line and all the stress of reclaiming and rebuilding and finding you and earning you and being with you, YOU are the one for them, the one who makes them relax at the end of the day. Like, doesn’t that sound like the most special thing? One of them adores you. One of them looks forward to seeing you every day, one of them misses you when you’re separated, one of them thinks of you every day, one of them desires you and wants you and loves you. You are the one they let touch them, touch their hair, who they tell their secrets to, who they can talk to about everything, who understands them. And they give every inch right back to you in return. 

I am not right, you can’t give me soft things like this or I WILL go off because I can’t handle either of them so sorry for the rant but hopefully _someone_ can relate to this lol. 


	36. Fili- Bedroll For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: ... I was thinking about, what if his S/O is superstitious and believes in ghosts and thinks there are ghosts about. Like being fearless up until they think they see something creepy and it just sends them high tailing into his arms. Kíli picks up on it and starts making it seem as tho there is a poltergiest near just to see them squeak and tear into Fíli's bed roll with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: Kili is a little shit, superstitions and spooks, comfort, cuddling, fluff

Like you’re on watch and Kili stuffed his bedroll (a sleeping bag kind of thing, if you will) so you think he’s asleep but really, he’s fully messing with you. He’s making the branches in the trees move even though there’s no wind, and he’s suspiciously good at bird calls but he makes them dark and spooky and it’s fully scaring the absolute shit out of you. So you just set up your watch spot next to Fili because he makes you feel safe for some odd reason- no you’re not in love you’re just friends he’s just a safe, protective little lion it’s fine- so you sit practically on top of him, listening to him snore like an oliphaunt and trying to decide if you want to wake him up or not. But you think, and try to calm yourself, you must only have about an hour left of watch, you can handle that. 

So the hour ticks by and you start to pace, checking to make sure everything is actually fine around the company, actually doing your duties thought you’re scared shitless. Then your shift is over and you wake up Dwalin so he can take over. 

While your back is turned, Kili runs to his bedroll and sneaks into it. He watches you, you have that high shouldered, quick moving, always looking behind you kind of physicality and he almost feels bad for scaring you to this extent. Then he grins, mission accomplished because you’re fully shimmying into Fili’s bedroll, not even blinking when he wakes up and sleepily asks you what’s going on.

_Nothing, nothing, everything’s fine,_ you say. You’re literally squished into his side in the small sleeping bag bedroll and Fili is basically forced to put his arms around you, not that he’s mad about it _at all_. He’s surprised the bedroll can even fit the two of you and _definitely_ takes note that it _definitely_ does.

_What’s wrong?_ he asks.

_Nothing, just a little spooked, everything’s fine, Dwalin’s on watch now, just, ya know, going to sleep now, good night._

And Fili shoots the grinning Kili an awful look like _how dare you scare them this bad this is not funny, this is not the right way to go about this_ but then he looks down at you, nuzzling into his chest and he can’t help but feel this absolutely _overwhelming_ sense of pride that out of all the company, he is the one who makes you feel safe. So he settles, holding you even closer than the bedroll forces him to and lets loose this happy little sigh. _Goodnight, (Y/N)._


	37. Fili- Patching Up Your Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Definitely Headcanon that unless Fili gets really hurt, his One has learned from Oin how to patch him up and even if his One is annoyed because they know he has to fight but it’s still dangerous and they worry for him, a make out Always occurs because Fili is full of post fighting adrenaline and fear of never seeing them again so he needs to remind them both that they’re alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings/Tags: Talk of violence, minor injury, blood and bandages, non-explicit smut

Um. My dude. His One/you definitely know the makeout session is going to happen, this is _why_ you learn small medic things. You want to be there, yes totally annoyed like _why the hell can’t you go the market and not get in a scrape_ or _I wish you wouldn’t take risks like that in battle_ , but as long as the injuries are small and you can handle taking care of Fili, you are so definitely waiting for him to make love to you in a rush of adrenaline and relief and love. It’s an unsaid rule that obviously Fili has to wait until he’s patched up and deemed semi okay before he’s allowed to pounce but the bandaging and wound cleaning _literally_ becomes foreplay because hello soft touches and worried eyes and annoyed words because _you’re an idiot but I’m glad you’re okay_ and when he gives you that certain look and touches you, it turns into _thank Mahal you’re okay and yeah you’re good enough to take me on this bed right now so let’s do it before you go out and be an idiot again._ And then afterwards, he is a little tiny whiny lion cub. He doesn’t say it out loud, but you know he’s in pain because his body is tired and the adrenaline has run out and he’d just holding you, refusing to move _at all_ , unless it’s for your soothing hands and healing ointment but other than that this is your life now, in bed together, until he’s well enough to go mess himself up again. And I personally am fine with all of this thank you anon


	38. Mornings With Fee Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Okay but imagine cooking breakfast for yourself and Fili and the smell of food wakes him up but he is still sleepy so he pads up behind you and just snuggles into your back and your hair and neck and just has his eyes closed, arms wrapped around you and just shuffles behind you around the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen

No one in this world can convince me that Fili is naturally an early riser. He is not a morning person. When he has to be up early for a meeting, he is a grumbling actual mess of a dwarf. He/You lay out his clothes the night before so he doesn’t even have to think. You’ll wish him good morning and he just grunts in answer, but he kisses you goodbye before he leaves for the day. He’s simply not a morning person.

If he doesn’t have to get up? He’s. Not. Going. To. He will be in bed until 9am- late for dwarf standards who usually rise with the sun. Once you leave the bed though, he doesn’t sleep very well without you. But he will hoard blankets and pillows and just lay with his eyes closed and his nose stuffed in them to smell your scent while you’re gone. And he listens to you putter around, getting ready for the day, softly humming to yourself. When he hears the kitchenware clinking, that’s when he rolls out of bed, and attaches himself to you- just like you said, arms around your middle, eyes closed, and face buried in your neck or shoulder or hair. 

_Fili, I have to walk over to the pantry now_

_Then let’s go_

And he just waddles along with you. It’s comical but very very sweet because is really is a mess of a dwarf in the morning and no one will change my mind.


	39. Mornings With Fee part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Imagine you wake up lying in bed next to Fili and he has his arms wrapped around you from behind, his head nestled in your hair. He's half asleep, but you can feel one of his hands under your shirt and resting on your soft stomach and he's rubbing small circles with his thumb. His fingers are rough, but they feel so lovely and warm. You relax into him and he pulls you closer, making a hum of contentment that rumbles in his chest and sounds like a deep purr as he presses soft kisses to your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen

ooooooooh this is so lovelyyyyy I want to drown in it! Drown in Fili! SO SOFT. I imagine his eyes aren’t even open, he is so happy and feels so safe knowing you’re there in his arms. He pulls you a little too tightly to him but you don’t dare wriggle out of his grasp because you don’t want this half asleep, cozy morning moment to end. Maybe you feel him start to drift off again and you turn into him, nuzzling against his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. It’s a cocoon of arms and legs and chests and blankets and it’s you and Fili against the world, willing the sun to stay away for just a bit longer so these moments together don’t have end so soon.


	40. Dom/Sub Kee: A Convo Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Oh My God. Sub-Kili. Baby. Small Bean. Baby Boy. Just LOOK at him. Look at the looks he gives sometimes. THIS. THIS IS WHAT I’M TALKIN’ ‘BOUT RIGHT HERE. THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR. Yes, he’s a Fighter. Yes he’s a Warrior in his own right. But what has he been all his life? The Baby. And yes he’s fought against it and HATED it growing up, but, after he did grow up...It’s familiar. It’s what he knows. It’s safe. It’s easy. He doesn’t have to think, or be responsible for anything or act, just react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings: Non-explicit smut, sub/dom

Literally anon why do we have the same brain. Just yes. yes yes yes. I am cracking up because this is literally my inner monologue every time I look at Kili. HE IS A BABY A BLINKY SOFT SWEET TINNNYYYY _BABY_

I feel like for a long time he did fight it, he got very defensive, he’s supposed to be the big dom, he’s strong and big and it’s just the way it’s supposed to be. Then he meets his One. And he’s just so in awe the first time they’re together that he forgets that he’s supposed to be the one on top, the one making the rules and he falls into the follower, the reactor, _still the lover-_ but the sub. And he’s so safe and it’s so comforting and so full of love and desire and affection and adoration and emotion and he thinks yes, _this_ is how it’s supposed to feel and MY MAHAL I’M SO IN LOVE I HAVE TO LEAVEEEEE NOWWWWW 


	41. Dom/Sub Kee: A Convo Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bat anon asked: There’s a other Kili thing I just thought about. Idk if it’s been mentioned before but I can’t imagine him being only sweet/cute/baby all the time. He’s still a warrior and protective and possessive. So I imagine him being really respectful when you’re making out until you’re biting his lip or turning it into quite the heavy french kiss. Then it’s on and he’ll be pushing you up a wall and pressing his hard on against you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> Warnings: smut, sub/dom

I LOVE THIS. This is so true. We all have our moods, right? And our days. I feel like he also takes some cues from you, giving you what you want and need as well, and sometimes you just need some rougher, tougher sex with Kili. Don’t we all? Something changes in you that he notices- your eyes, your posture, your touch- and he just knows that you have to be pushed against a wall or bent over a desk. He’s a special lover that way.

Also, you know when something is changing in him. Maybe he’s had a rough day- Thorin has chided him just enough in a meeting, or court arguments went on for hours, or he’s just in a bad mood and can’t get out of it. He comes to you at night and you see his tense shoulders and dark, low brows and you know he needs something a little extra- needs to feel power, needs to take what’s given to him. He’s never trying to hurt you or blame you or spread his problems to you, he’s just not into angry sex. But he does need you to love him, does need to love you, and there’s a lot of biting and mark making and fingerprint- bruises in the morning that you secretly love and he makes up for before you leave the bed the next day. 

And now the guilty pleasure- Jealous!Kili. It happens. He knows you’re meant to be together, he trusts you, he knows you love him, but he doesn’t do well with someone looking at his One. If someone looks at you in a way that he deems wrong in any way, he’s a grump. He’s needy and touchy and full of PDA, but the puppy only lasts for so long before he’s pouncing and grabbing you, dragging you home. You tell him you love him, that no one can take his place, but he’s still pressing you into the bed and saying _mine, mine, mine_ with every pounding thrust before he’s claiming you and eventually cuddling you to death because the puppy always returns. 


	42. Dom/Sub Kee: A Convo Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I see your Dom!Kíli and I raise you Sub!Kíli who loves to be taken cared of and be called a good baby boy. Just picture that...

baby kili. this is my life. but i like dom!kili too. maybe he’s a switch or whatever. 

I think the big thing for him is feeling safe. So when he flips you on top of him and immediately gives you those sub vibes? You understand exactly what he needs. He’s flat on the bed, maybe at first, you tell him _hold onto the bedpost and don’t let go until I say, okay baby?_ instead of tying him up because with everything this beebee has gone through, he may not be ready for that. _I’m gonna take such good care of you, but you have to do as I say. Can you do that, baby?_ And he’s freaking speechless because he didn’t really expect you to take the role on like this- so well with no questions- and he is a mess already. He’s throbbing and dripping and you haven’t even touched him. He starts to buck his hips up and you just say _No, no, baby. None of that,_ and he struggles but obeys. You tease him until he is literally trembling all over and you ask him to tell you what he wants and he just goes off, completely rambling in this soft little whine that is both breaking your heart and unfathomably arousing. The fact that he trusts you with this is enough to give him what he wants. There’s a lot of scratching and kissing and biting and dirty talk, but nothing too serious until he asks for it. Every once in a while he’s _begging_ to be tied up and edged, etc. and he never comes as hard as he does when you take all control. Then you untie him and he takes you in his arms, kissing every inch of you he can reach and holding you as long as he can until you both have to leave the bed the next day. Whenever you call him _baby_ in public he basically looses every sense of control and drags you somewhere at least kind of private so the teasing can start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> Warnings: Smut, dom/sub, mentions of tying up


	43. Dom/Sub Kee: A Convo Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Headcanon that Kili is into BDSM and being dominant. He's so passionate in his kisses and touch. He loves holding his s/o and calling her his princess so sweetly before pulling on her restraints and smirking with that beautiful face ahhhhhhh. Just Kili being passionate and rough during intimate moments and then cuddling his s/o afterwards to make sure they're happy and safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> Warnings: Smut, sub/dom, mention and topic of rough sex

Kili is so trustworthy. Like you cannot look at him and be with him without trusting him with your whole soul. And that is why he likes this so much. He knows you trust him and love him and believe in him enough to give him the power to do whatever he wants to you. It makes him go through the roof. He quickly learns what you like and what he likes and what is too much for either one of you. It’s not an all the time thing, and this only happens _if_ and _when_ you want it too. And he is so responsible with it. He keeps himself in check always, until you practically yell at him to let go and take control. Then, rough hands leave their marks, teeth sink into skin, the scent of clean sweat and sex and _Kili_ fill the room and you can’t get enough and _you can’t do anything to get more_ so you just beg and plead and his eyes go so dark, they turn into wide pools of ink until you’re both soaring. He barely lands before he’s gently untying you and covering you up with the softest blanket he has and cleaning you up and holding you so close with butterfly kisses everywhere because he loves you so much and adores you with everything he has. He does everything he can to make you understand that.


	44. Thorin- You Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I've been able to think about all morning is being on the quest and having frequent nightmares about any of the dwarves getting hurt (or bilbo) and just sneaking around to check on them and Thorin being the light sleeper he is, gets irritated at first but is flattered by how much they do it and then starts sleeping next to them so they arent creeping about at night and can check easier because its most nightmares about Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: Nightmares, night terrors, non-explicit violent dreams, comfort

Aw I love this idea. Thorin is such a rough dude at first, isn’t he? He definitely is annoyed when you keep waking him up every night, thinking _we have shit to do tomorrow and I swear to Mahal, if they’re tired and off their game because of this I will have no pity. If they’re awake every night, I might as well put them on watch._ But then he realizes what’s happening, and he sees you checking on him every night and it’s not even your footsteps that wake him up, it’s the rustling of your bedroll and your little whimpers right before your nightmare wakes you up.

So the next night, he drops his bedroll right next to yours, no words about it, doesn’t even really look at you and you just kind of roll over and try to sleep. Then, when you have another terrible, recurring dream about Azog and the wargs and Thorin and his nephews, you are startled awake but immediately comforted by Thorin right next to you. _Everyone’s fine, (Y/N), go back to sleep,_ he says. You wonder how he knows, you’re embarrassed and decide to just do as he says. So you wordlessly settle back down into your bed roll, but sleep facing him, watching him until you’re reassured enough to fall back asleep.

Time passes, you grow close with the company, especially Fili and Kili. You look up to Thorin, he is more than the rightful king, more than a fierce warrior and brilliant leader, he is a good dwarf. He sleeps next to you every night, giving you your space, but also the reassurance and comfort you need.

One night, you’re locked in your nightmare, surrounded by fear and battle and slaughtered Durins. You’re sobbing in your dream and the sound is carried through to the real world. Thorin wakes up, watching and waiting for you to pull yourself out of it so he can tell you everyone is safe, but you’re not waking up. He moves to sit above you, rubbing your arm, whispering your name until you wake up with a start. You’re out of breath and shaking and for the first time, you’re crying in front of him. You fold into yourself, ashamed. He reaches out, just to touch your shoulder in reassurance, but then you’re hugging him, in his lap, arms around his shoulders and crying into his neck. _When will they stop? They’re so real. I shouldn’t be here anymore._ He runs his fingers along your back, convincing you that it’s okay to be scared, he is too. _You belong with the company._ You started to calm down and he feels this overwhelming sense of pride- he knows it’s not right, it’s not fair but he’s the only one who makes you feel safe and he’s falling hard.


	45. Fili & Kili- Too Much Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Have you ever thought about reader teasing either fili or kili while they're in a meeting? I like imagining their flustered faces as they try and act all composed. i feel like kili would be a mess, squirming in his seat and giving reader his big puppy eyes as he tries to control himself, while fili would be a bit more composed but his knuckles are white, his jaw is clenched tightly, and he's practically glaring out of the corner of his eyes, wishing the meeting was over already...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> Warnings: smut, teasing, sub/dom, oral sex

I LOVE this. love it love it love it. Half of me is like _aw the poor boys_ and the other half is like _yes torture them._ Lol. Kili and his puppy eyes, you have _murdered me_

Can you imagine them after the meeting? Thorin stands and dismisses basically everyone else, but he wants to speak to Kili and Fili alone for a few more minutes- more plans, more opinions and they’re both like _Nope, bye uncle, see you later, gotta go_. 

Kili takes your hand and just _sprints_ to the nearest empty room, closet, dark corner, laughing and giggling the whole way. The guards you pass are shaking their heads because they know exactly what is going on and they look at each other because they know one of them is going to have to take pity on the prince and his One, making sure no one disturbs you. When Kili gets where he’s going (definitely not a bedroom, no time for that), he _slams_ you against the wall, caging you in with arms, lips, chest, and hips, grinding against you as he kisses your neck and chest and showing you exactly what you’ve done to him. He rucks up your skirts and doesn’t feel an inch of small clothes and he growls and bites down on your skin. _You planned this,_ he says. _A little_ , you say as you watch him struggle with the laces on this trousers, his fingers are too quick and too needy and have turned to jelly in his desire. A hand slams against the wall next to your ear and he pulls on your knee, wrapping your leg around his waist and he’s finally inside you and the groan you’re gifted makes all the waiting so totally worth it.

Fili, on the other hand, is completely calm. Well, he seems completely calm, but you know better. His robes are cinched around his waist so the hard outline in the front of his trousers can’t be seen. His hand is glued to your back, leading you through the corridors at a brisk walk. He’s nodding to the guards, jaw clenched, eyes dark, and as you turn a corner he leans to your ear and tells you how you _will pay_ for your teasing. _You will not come until you are begging for my permission. Every person in this mountain is going to know who you belong to and who is in charge,_ he says. _I’m in charge,_ you say, taunting him. He chuckles and it’s the darkest, deepest sound you’ve heard from him. _No, no, no._ He opens the door to his chambers and guides you through, locking it behind him. Then he’s ripping your clothes, silencing your protests with his tongue, forcing it into your mouth, quickly taking charge. His hands are firm but still gentle, even in his frustration. His teeth, however, are not hesitant to make marks, ones that will be visible for days to come no matter what you wear to try and hide them. He pushed you onto the bed and settles between your legs like he’s planning to camp there for weeks. You are completely naked, completely vulnerable while he is fully dressed and it makes you shiver. _Who’s in charge?_ he asks over and over until you break. _You are. You’re in charge, I belong to you, I’m yours. Please, Fili, please._ And he just chuckles, waiting for you to come down from your almost high until he begins again.


	46. Fili- Too Much Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lilith15000 asked: Fili leaves a dress hes gifted you for that night. You decide to wear it while helping him in the council meeting instead. The moment you walk into the room he gets a hard that doesnt go away no matter how hard he tries. When everyone is dismissed for the day and doors are shut he bends you over the table and has his revenge for the torment you put him through. Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> Warnings: smut, rough sex, teasing, ass slapping

Okay. I see this going two ways. (one for me and one for you merciless, sexy heathens!)

You see the box lying on your bed with a note from him saying it’s for you, his love, he’ll see you soon. You open the box and see how gorgeous it is and try it on immediately because you’re so excited! This has Fili written all over it, he clearly had a big hand in designing it, and it’s so gorgeous, you don’t want to take it off AND you want to see him right away to thank him. So you go to his council meeting- there’s always something you can quietly do in the corners, organize things, bring tea and treats, maybe be a buffer and stop the dwarves from screaming at each other. So you walk in, kiss Fili’s cheek and say hello to everyone, quickly going silent and going about the things that need to be done. At first, you don’t see his eyes on you which is a WONDER because they’re burning through that dress. You eventually turn and find him watching you and you smile, but he doesn’t. His jaw is clenched and his brows are set low and he’s just staring at you. You’re self conscious now, you run your hands over the skirts of the dress, over the bodice- did you miss a button or a lace? Has it ripped? Is he angry at you for wearing it to such a common place? Was this meant for a special dinner only? You look at him again and immediately recognize that look. _What_ has him so wound up? And in front of everyone? He’s giving you bedroom eyes from across the table for everyone to see! So you start to leave, you don’t want to be a distraction during the meetings, but he grabs your hand as you pass him and he dismisses everyone in the room, and despite their protests they go, leaving you two alone. Fili locks the door and asks if you like the dress. _I love it, Fili,_ you say. _I wanted to come and thank you, I was too excited to wear it._ And he walks over behind you, kissing your neck gently and unlacing the back of the dress. _Now I’m too excited to take it off you,_ he says. The dress falls to the floor and he doesn’t allow you to turn around to see him, he’s too close and _holding_ you too close, hot hands sliding up your sides to cup your breasts as he nips and marks your neck. You are completely bare before him while he is fully dressed, but you’re warm from his touch and you feel his hardness against you. He thrusts into you, moaning as he takes your chin to turn your face so he can kiss you properly. He gathers your hair down your back, runs his fingers through the braids he weaved this morning, caressing and kissing every inch of you that he can while he takes you. You lean your hands on the table in front of you so you can push back and take more of him, take him deeper. He touches you just as you need to climax around him and he shortly follows, holding you tightly and close to him and growling in your ear. He’s glad you like the dress. He likes it too. 

Okay I had to pause for my own health but I’m back.

Maybe you see the box and immediately know what it is. Fili had been to the dressmakers’ the week before helping to make a special treat for the anniversary of your courting. You open it and put try it on, immediately feeling your skin and belly go hot at the thought of him seeing you in this. The dress has all his favorite components- a low neckline, off the shoulder sleeves, a cinched waistline, silky skirts that accentuate the line of your thighs as you move. You imagine what he’d do and feel your breath go heavy and quick. But then. You think: Why touch myself when I can have Fili do it for me? So you make your way to his meeting, hair braided back so your shoulders and neck are uncovered. You saunter in, saying hello to everyone and setting down the tea and treats tray on the table, bending over in front of Fili. You place a hand on his thigh as you lean down to kiss his cheek. _Carry on, I won’t distract you,_ you say, moving to the corner to organize the many books and scrolls there to put them back on the shelves. You feel him watching you. Every time someone asks for his opinion, he merely grunts. You let your hips sway more than normal, you run your hands over the bodice of the dress, oh you forgot you couldn’t lace it so tightly yourself, so the neckline is even lower than it should be and the sleeves are hanging off your shoulders. The waist though? Tight at you could get it, but still comfortable. You drop a scroll. Damn. You look over your shoulder and bend to reach for it, back straight, legs long… _Tea won’t hold us over for long,_ Fili says, voice rough. _We’ll adjourn for now, dinner waits for you all in the grand hall. Go._ All follow the command and Fili locks the door. _Well done on the dress, my love,_ you say. He grabs you and kisses you- all tongue and teeth and sucking, rough lips. Hands roam over your body and you turn to let him undo the laces down your back, but he growls. _This stays on._ He bends you over the table, rucking up the skirts and pulling his rigid cock out of his trousers. _You merciless, little minx. Teasing me in front of the entire council,_ he says. You don’t even get a chance to answer before he slams into you. He wraps your braid through his fingers and pulls, freeing your mouth for his rough kiss. His pace and intense thrusts have you whimpering over and over, begging for him to finish you. He lifts one of your legs and sets your knee on the table so you can take him deeper. A hot hand slaps your ass one, two, three times until your skin is pink and stinging. Then fingers grope and knead and pull until he reaches down and finds your clit, rubbing ceaseless circles until your shaking and coming around him, bringing him down with you. When he recovers, he lifts you from the table and kisses you. _So you like the dress?_ he asks. 


	47. Fili's Weapon Play Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bat anon asked: You once mentioned that Fili would love it if you brought weapons to the bedroom right? Then just imagine the goosebumps all over him when you are on top, pressing him into the mattress and straddling his waist. You’d lean down a little to whisper something naughty into his ear and kiss and bite at his neck. He’d love it but when you sit up again and run your fave dagger gently along his muscles? Not breaking the skin but just tracing it along his abs? I so want him at my mercy like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> Warnings: Smut, dom/sub, weapon play, kinks

Ugh this is something he would never say out loud. Maybe you just try it some night, or maybe you come across it together by accident. Maybe one of the daggers hidden in his coat nicks him during the day and you see it at night when he’s changing into his night shirt. He says it’s nothing and won’t let you tend to it, so you straddle him to force him still and you take care of it, needing to cut the bandage with a dagger that you grab off the nightstand. And he’s watching how your fingers work perfectly and so deftly, like the deadly weapon is an extension of your hand and you’re using it for good only because it’s with him. You feel him hard as a rock beneath you and you just look at him with a tilted head and a raised brow and he BLUSHES SO BAD but you don’t tease him, you just ask him if he likes being at your mercy. And he just nods, groaning as you grind down on him. He moves to grab you and you swat at him with the dagger still in your hands and his eyes go black with lust. He is the heir, he is a prince, _no one_ has ever taken control and power over him and it drives him mad. And the fact that you’re threatening him with the dagger he made you for your birthday makes it all the more arousing. And he trusts you completely. It’s so exciting and it becomes a treat for him after long days apart. 


	48. Fili's Weapon Play Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bat anon asked: You wanted more, here we go. Imagine pressing Filis hips back down and slowly grinding your own hips down to create some nice friction for him. But nothing more, slowly driving him insane. He’s torn between wanting to look at you and squeezing his eyes shut because it’s too much. You’re running the blade up his chest, circling around his nipples carefully. I’m sure Fili would make the most delicious sounds at that. Some low moans and a few growls even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> Warnings: smut, kinks, weapon play, dom/sub

Yes I did ask for more!!!! And you, glorious anon that you are, have blessed us! 

Gosh, can you imagine they way he’s looking at you? So lost, so far gone in desire and little pleasures, his eyes whip from your face to the blade as he watches your teasing. Then, he’s glued to you as you put the dagger in your mouth, biting on the handle so both of your hands are free to slide his trousers down his thighs. He is free, red and dripping. You look at him, waiting for his eyes to meet yours. You want to ask him if he trusts you but you don’t want to break the spell you have him under. So you raise a brow and he gives a small nod, jaw clenching as the tip of the sharp weapon trails down his belly, dangerously close to his cock. You add pressure and little red lines appear on his skin around his thighs and hips. When you reach the seam of his groin, he shivers helplessly and your hand darts away to avoid breaking the skin. You lean down, watching his dark eyes, and place gentle kisses over the raised lines and goosebumps you’ve created until he’s ready for more.


	49. Fili's Weapon Play Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Fíli enjoys dressing up for the day and when he comes back home to his One, he enjoys even more the moment they start undressing him and taking away all the hidden knives and weapons. It's like a domestic foreplay? Yeah, that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature

I think this happens every night, whether it ends in sexy times or not. Some days he’s in court or meetings and he’s in his royal robes that won’t stay tied and his trousers are too tight from supper the night before. His crown is weighing heavily on his head and pulling on his braids in a spot he can’t quite find to loosen. The days are long and he trudges back to his chambers, eager to peel off his layers and relax in his night shirt. You don’t exactly wait around for him, you can’t- there’s always work to do. Sometimes you’re not even in the chambers when he returns and he undresses himself like a adult with no problem. But there are some days when you’re already in bed reading or something when he returns. Then you meet him by the door and take his things, listening to his greetings and catching the kiss he gives you. You swat his hands away and remove his crown first, running your fingers over the sore spot you know exists. Then you untie his robes, force him into his chair and slide his feet out of his boots. He thinks you’re babying him but he truly, secretly enjoys how you take care of him this way. You give him his energy and he returns the favor, undressing you next and giving endless kisses to he skin that slowly reveals itself to him as he throws your nightgown on the floor.

Other nights, he returns from training, or the forge, or a night with the guards. He has his coat and boots on from the quest and you can’t help but smile when he comes in your chambers, face flushed and shining from work and sweat and being needed and looked up to. The door closes and the fun begins because he’s very wound up and you both know it. He takes you in his arms and hold you to him, kissing you and nipping your lips and exploring with his tongue. You flinch and whimper an _ouch_ and push him away, giving him a playful glare as you pull out two of the daggers hidden in his lapels. _Sorry,_ he says, but he’s really not because this is the game you play. One by one, you pick out his weapons- axes, daggers, swords- until you know they’re all gone and you wrap your arms around his shoulders again, kissing him deeply. _Nuh-uh,_ he hums. You pull away with a raised brow and watch his gaze run down his own body to the front of his trousers. You push him on the bed and both of you are laughing as you carefully straddle him and go searching… 


	50. Fili's Weapon Play Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bow anon asked: Does anyone know just how many weapons Fili does have on him?? I feel like a metal detector would love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature  
> Warnings: Mention of a weapon kink

I love and adore the bit where it’s said he is a porcupine. SO many weapons. Hugging him is dangerous but it is a chance I am willing to take. 

We know about his bootie axes, as Deano calls them, he has one dagger in his hood, I believe one in each sleeve but that might be from me reading too much fanfiction, he has two big daggers in his furry little lapels that he voluntarily gives the elf in the Mirkwood Forest- little wise ass he is- and then he’s got that big one hidden in his coat!! I’m sure there are many more. Let’s just imagine, if you will, daggers around his hips, his thighs… sorry I drifted off somewhere oops.

It’s a blessing and a curse that quickies with Fili are not exactly possible. If you rush to undress him, some dagger is gonna fall from him and effectively chop off your foot, okay? But I gotta say, slowly undressing him and finding all the little goodies he’s hidden has got to be fun. And you know it turns him on, little weapon obsessed weirdo he is, but that’s why we love him right?


	51. Fili- Secret Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bat anon asked: I got another two slightly silly HC’s that I just had to share with you. First one being, how cute would it be if you accidentally gifted each other a sword at the same time? Both tiptoeing around each other for days only to be like “I made you something” and then you’d both be laughing because you made a sword for the other? And 2) having a battle competition like Gimli and Legolas and trying to outnumber the other with the kill count? How proud he’d be if you’d beat him by one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: Dwarf customs and culture

THESE _ARE_ SO CUTE OMG

1) can you imagine this like seriously let’s take a moment because you two babes are so freaking skiddish around each other in the beginning and you just want to make something nice for each other. So you say, _hey, I won’t be around tonight or tomorrow night I’m… busy… so do you wanna hang out in the morning?_ and he just goes _oh… I can’t… I’m… I have meetings_ and you just go on not seeing each other for like a week and you’re panicking because is this gonna work? Has he changed his mind? Why doesn’t he want to see you? And he’s freaking out as well. And Kili _knows._ And Kili’s just _watching_ these two DORKS be DORKS and he’s rolling his eyes because Fili is running to the forge and staying there all morning and missing his duties because he’s making this gift for you. And then he sees Fili sneak out and like a minutes later you sneak in to make your gift for Fili and you’re not getting any sleep. And finally Kili is just like YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS! MEET TOMORROW MORNING OR I WILL KILL YOU BOTH! And you do, and you’re both all nervous and then you pull out these wrapped gifts that are obviously swords and you’re both laughing and you’re kinda crying and he just takes you in his arms and tells you how much he loves you. And then when you’ve both calmed down you sit together and admire the gifts and the details and the carvings and you cry all over again and it’s beautiful and Kili’s basically throwing up at the cuteness but he’s also happy for his brother.

2) yes yes yes yes yes i love it so cute so wholesome little badass beebs i have nothing to add well done!


	52. Various Characters: Birthday HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> washed-up-warlock asked: ... I was wondering if you could write an imagine about how some members of Thorin's Company (specifically Bilbo, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Ori and Dwalin if that's alright) would treat their s/o on their birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen

**Bilbo** would be a busy little bee, cooking and baking literally everything in the Shire for you. He’d make all your favorite foods. He knows all your absolute favorites, he spends weeks gathering all your family’s recipes and he uses some of his own so you have some familiar and some new takes on old favorites. But also, if you’ve said in the past that you liked something? No matter how long ago you said it, he made it. You look around and you don’t even know what some of these foods are, but everything is scrumptious and delicious and perfect. He spends hours and hours on an elaborate, beautiful, decadent cake that you can barely have one piece of because it’s so rich in taste! By the time he’s done, there is enough food to feed all of the Shire and it gives him an excuse to invite all your family and closest friends over for the feast. And fireworks! Thoughtful, hardworking Bilbo just warms your heart and you thank him with a hug and a kiss, and thought it’s against his manners, he allows it and blushes like a tomato in front of the whole party. 

**Thorin** would hold a ball for you. It’s not an every day thing, he doesn’t often hold big parties, but for you, he does this. You’ve never spoken about it, but he knows you appreciate and enjoy some of the finer things in life. You are down to (middle) earth and responsible, but when you open the gorgeous wrapping to find a perfect, custom gown of your favorite color and style, he adores how your eyes light up like beacons. He’s set out your favorite jewelry, along with a new necklace that accentuates the line of the gown around your chest perfectly. He leads you into the Grand Hall on his arm and watches with pride as you ogle the decorations and he feels your fingers tighten around him as the musicians play your favorite dancing music. You thank him profusely, never leaving his side all night and he kisses you, toasts you, and says this is the least he can do for his One.

**Fili** would basically disappear in the days leading up to your birthday. You’re kind of upset about it, did you do something wrong? You haven’t even made dinner plans or anything, did he forget about your birthday? You’d feel over dramatic, but it would still hurt your feelings, only because you didn’t know where he was and why he’d disappeared. Then you find out. He shows up first thing in the morning, sits on your bed with your favorite foods and treats and gives you a wrapped gift. You eye him, opening the ribbons and the paper to find a stunning, intricately decorated, silver jewelry box that he made himself at the forge. Your eyes blow wide and you look at him anew, see him grinning as he gives you a small silver key on a red ribbon. He nods at you to open it and when you do, your eyes fill with tears. With his own hands, he made you a gorgeous set of jewelry- necklace, bracelet and hair beads with your and his runes on them. It took him hours upon hours to finish and you take his hands, seeing the new callouses all over and kiss him in speechless thanks. 

**Kili** would wake you up with countless kisses. When you finally opened your eyes, you’d see that you were surrounded by hundreds of your favorite flowers. He knows how much you adore them- the beauty, the colors, the smells. They sit in vases all over the chambers, the petals lie on your bed, and a new scarf of floral print sits in a box on the foot of your bed. You spend the day in the gardens, walking hand in hand and talking, he puts flowers in your braids until they form a crown. You sit on the bench in the middle of the gardens, surrounded by your favorite flowers and he turns you, pointing to the back of the bench. He had it remade with a plaque dedicating it to you, with love from him for your birthday. Needless to say, this earns him many thankful kisses. 

**Bofur** would organize a party in his home, something small with only your favorite friends and family- just the way you liked. He’d have your favorite foods and decorations, he’d do his best to clean which was sweet in itself because he may be quite the messy little dwarf. He’d whirl you around his home as the other dwarfs played the music on their instruments. He’d make sure you had the best time and then, when you were finally alone for the night, he’d give you your birthday gift. New hair beads and a warm winter hat that he made himself. He’d say they’re not the best, and it took him too long, they almost weren’t ready for today, and he will bring you to the market tomorrow to pick something out, but you stop his rambling with a bleary eyed kiss because you’re so touched that he took the time and effort to make these things for you on top of hosting the perfect celebration.

**Ori** would write you poetry. You wouldn’t see him until the afternoon, but you’d wake to see a wax sealed envelope by your pillow with a good morning wish. Then you’d find a poem on your desk, another in your coat pocket, another attached to the door. Gorgeous, thoughtful, adoring poetry that was catered to you completely and written by him throughout the year. You’d be so touched, they would bring tears to your eyes and you’d admire the sweet doodles on the corners. When you finally saw him, he couldn’t even look you in the eyes because he felt so embarrassed and vulnerable, but your running hug lifts his spirits and gives him the courage to give you a small, handmade box of the poems he’s written for you in the past. He thinks you should have them.

**Dwalin** would write you a song. You had no idea he played the harp so well, never mind could write such stunning, touching lyrics. He’d be by your side all day, celebrating with you and your friends in your home and in the taverns and finally, when you were alone for the day, he’d tell you to sit on your bed. You were totally expecting something else and you almost laugh when he turns and disappears from the room! Then he rolls in a harp that he had stored in the back little room, and sits next to you, plucking a gorgeous melody with his nubby, calloused fingers. His voice is low, deep, soothing and soft, and he sings of the stars, moon, and sun and how they revolve around his love. He sits back and you hold his hand, he wipes the tears that began to fall and kisses you deeply for long moments. Then he pulls back and threatens you not to tell anyone with a joking smile.


	53. Fili- Birthday HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Let’s say Fili’s One was born early in the morning at like 3AM because I would completely expect Fili to wake up his s/o at the exact time of their birth on their birthday with a happy birthday wish and a sexy smile that meant that they were not going back to sleep anytime soon, lord help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings: Non-explicit smut

OH yes oh yes oh yes and he’d find a perfect way to wake them up too! Lots of celebrating to do, you know. ;)

Maybe it’s your first birthday after your marriage and you don’t see it coming at all. He stays up all through the night reading to a small candle on his bedside table. He checks his watch every hour, then every half hour, then every ten minutes until it’s finally time. He rolls over and wraps his arms around you, pulling you to his chest. Little kisses decorate the revealed skin of your neck and shoulder. You whine, thinking something must be wrong for your husband to wake you up at this ungodly hour. “What’s wrong, Fili?” “Nothing wrong.” You wriggle with annoyance but his grip is too tight to let you go too far. “It’s the middle of the night,” you groan. “It’s 3:22, actually.” He rolls you over on your back and kisses you deeply, moving down your body- first to your neck and shoulders, then a straight line down your chest over to your hips before he settles between your legs. “We have some celebrating to do, amrâlimê.”


	54. Fili- A Crowned King Declares War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Do you have headcanons when his One is hurt? Like someone tried to assassinate her. I imagine Fili and the rest of the Durins would be ready to go war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings: violence, orc attack, orc death, talk of war, comfort

I imagine this happening after the quest, after Erebor is reclaimed and Fili and his One are married. He is to be crowned king in the near future and some of Azog’s followers rise up with the goal to ruin Erebor’s success in the only way they can- kill the princess that is going to be queen. The orcs infiltrate the mountain at night when you are preparing yourself for bed and Fili is still away in the throne room. They are silent- slowly moving through the tunnels of the mountain- the reclamation is still new, young guards aren’t familiar with all the secret passages in the mountain and the enemy is able to sneak through and murder the unsuspecting guards one by one until they surround your chambers. 

You’re able to defend yourself, but there are too many. You tear Fili’s swords off the wall and fight with one in each hand, the way he taught you. You’re screaming- as a warrior and also as a woman scared for her life and her love. Guards run in to help and it doesn’t take long for Fili, Kili and Thorin to rush in and tear apart the enemy with ruthless skill. Black blood and severed white body parts litter every inch of your chambers.

Fili leads you away, out of the rooms, leading you to Kili’s or to the throne room. He’s holding you and you’re sure he will never let go, his touch is soft and tender but a darkness has covered his features that you have never seen in him. Soon Dwalin and Balin join you and strategy is talked of, how to keep you safe-

“ _Everyone_ safe,” you say.

And Fili runs his fingers down your cheek. “Of course, kurduwe.” But he is LIVID. The tension in the room is unbearable. How can things go on with this threat looming over the mountain? For Dwalin and Thorin, this is about the entire kingdom. For Fili, this is about you. No one threatens you, no one attacks you, no one breathes in your direction with a bad thought in their minds, he won’t allow it. He is crowned king and declares war on the orcs. 

( _Which they win very quickly and successfully with little casualties because NO ANGST PLEASE AND THANK YOU)_


	55. Fili- Self Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Headcanon that Fili will knock negative self talk right out of you. I imagine that his One would be insecure about her ability in royal captivity or something and she’d start talking bad about herself and he’d be like “the hell you just said about my baby?”. I feel like that would the closet they’d come to having a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings: Self-talk, self-doubt, comfort

Oh, anon. I can’t even tell you how much I adore this idea, I am stealing it for my own life, I will now be thinking of Fili yelling at me (kindly) every time I think something negative about myself. And I hope you all do the same. 

This is just so easy to relate to. Maybe you grew up around the mountain as a dwarf, always looking in and seeing the handsome princes out and about in the market, tavern or forges. Or maybe you’re human and meet on the quest, sparring, talking weapons and techniques and stories, always protecting each other. Who wouldn’t fall in love with Fili and who wouldn’t be nervous about joining the royal family, whether it’s far in the future or happening right now. Maybe you are already married to your little lion love and now it’s time for his coronation. You grow quiet, staying in your chambers often, or maybe you take on much too much work in the mountain, running around to help with anything- feasts, planning, assisting the poor or needy, helping to run the markets. Fili knows you way too well, you are the love of his life and beyond, he knows when something is wrong. When he confronts you about it, maybe he has to shake it out of you, but you eventually tell him your fears and insecurities and he will have none of it. None. Of. It. He cannot understand how you don’t see yourself the way he does, the way the kingdom already sees you. You are adored by so many- you’re the heir’s other half, you helped regain the kingdom as a fearless warrior, you’ve always lived in the mountain and you’re down to earth and hard working, your kindness and intelligence shines through all situations- but what matters most to you is that you’re adored by him. He will always be by your side and slowly, your fears start to dissipate with his help, affections, and unending loveeeeeeeeeeeeeee ugh beebee lion Fili i can’t


	56. Papa Fee- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Ok just imagine it’s late at night, Fili got stuck in some late night meetings and all he wants is to crawl into bed with his One and when he gets there, he finds not only his One but also all their babies and he just is ready to cry because he knows that he is the heir but with his One and children is truly where he is meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings/Tags: King Fili, Queen Reader, Dad Fili, cuddling, comfort

It is late. It is oh, so late. But you are not asleep because you don’t go to sleep without Fili because once it gets to be a certain hour (and on this night, it’s getting close), you shrug into one of Fili’s warm night robes and march right down to the throne room where he will be having his meetings and you steal him the frig away because it is time for _bed_ not time for meetings. 

But this night, you’re sitting in bed with one candle lit, surrounded by sleeping pebbles (thank you anon who used this word, it is my life now) who rushed into your room a few hours ago because they missed Papa. They were so resolute, they would stay awake and wait for Papa, but this was hours ago and they have all fallen asleep one by one in a little cuddle puddle. 

Fili barely makes it into your chambers, he is so exhausted. And when he opens the door to see you in the glowing light, his eyes literally fill with tears because he is so freaking tired and he just wants you and bonus, here are his kiddos as well. You are watching him undress and he knows all the thoughts running through your mind- thoughts of _where have you been_ and _no meeting should take you away from us like this_ but also _my admirable husband doing his duties_ and _I know I have to share you_ and _I love you_ and he knows you just washed his night shirt for him because it smells deliciously clean and it’s still warm from sitting by the fire to dry. He watches your eyes run down his form and despite being exhausted, he would take you right then and there if your bed wasn’t littered with pebbles. He looks at them and grins. 

_They missed you_ , you whisper.

He kisses them one by one before extinguishing the candle and slipping under the covers. He wraps his arms around you and kisses you deeply. _And I missed all of you_ , he says.

You’re warm and soft and sleepy in his arms and the blankets around him are uncomfortably weighed down by pebbles and he can’t move much or get very comfortable but he doesn’t care because this is why he’s alive. 


	57. Papa Fee Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Daddy Fili and his brood of golden haired pebbles who are totally enamored by their daddy and follow him wherever he goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: Dad Fili, Fili's family and children

oh my jesus. OH. my. JESUSUSSS. This idea and especially the way you flawlessly worded this has me swooning and my ovaries exploding. I just. I can’t. Can we, and not everyone may be into this and that’s completely totally fine but we’re here and we’re talking about this, so for those of us who want to, can we discuss just calling Fili Daddy in the purest sense? Like handing a toddler to Fili and saying “Go to Daddy” or “Walk to Daddy” “Go find Daddy” “Ask Daddy” LIKE I CANNOT DEAL. A leetle “brood of golden haired pebbles” (JFC) that are half you and half him LIKE HELLO I CANT and they do follow him around, so totally in love with him, asking him questions and playing games and listening to stories WHAT A LIFE. And they follow him _everywhere_. To the wash room. To the outhouse or whatever we think they have in Erebor. To the forge- even though Mama said no, Daddy sneaks them in anyway and it’s their secret. Following him into bed and cuddling the shit out of him until he passes out and basically rolls over on them. And they run to him with everything. Problems, questions, boo boos, nightmares, RANDOM HUGS Oh I can’t. And you and him just get to bask in parenthood for as long as it lasts. I CAN’T. ANON you’ve killed me in the BEST way. Seriously. Thank you. 


	58. Papa Fee Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon S asked: You mention in one of the dad Fili posts that he sneaks them to the forge and can you imagine: him hiding the child in his arms or fur or something and they begin looking around once everyone is dismissed and they try SO HARD to keep it a secret but they both come back to you with little soot smudges on their cheeks and Fili's nose is covered and there's a tiny smeared hand print on his cheek??? i'm melting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings/Tags: Dad Fili, Fili's children

HO GOD Ho GOD ho goDDDDDDD The hand print on Fili’s cheek got me. I have tears in mah eyes. This is just such a lovely image. That he knows it’s kinda dangerous but he’ll definitely protect them and watch them and not let them get into any trouble and he knows Mama said no but the pebbles (to steal this gorgeous word from anon) are begging to go and Fili loves it there so much and he wants to show his kids all the cool shit that he was shown, albeit when he was a little older, but he can’t resist and he just has to bring them. And he has his ways of making it up to Mama when she finds out. ;)


	59. Papa Fee Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bow anon asked: Fili cries after watching emotional movies. His wife sometimes finds him and the kiddos crying as they watch the sad part in any kids movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: Dad Fili, Fili's kids

Oh yes. He literally _hides_ behind his children when Mufasa dies. He begs his wife to come watch with them and he just makes out with her the whole time Cinderella’s stepsisters rip her dress. Just so he doesn’t have to watch it. And then the kids throw pillows at them and tell them to get a room and that starts a pillow fight. And slow dancing during Tale as Old as Time. I will die on his hill. 


	60. When Fili's Sick Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: What do you think Fili is like sick? Because I imagine he’d either pretend he isn’t sick at all or he’s a total baby and wants to just cuddle with his One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: mentions of being sick, illness

I feel like he’s both? Like he’s strong and doesn’t let anyone know what’s going on and maybe he sniffs or something and is like _I’m fine, babe. I’m fine._ And you know he’s not but you ignore it for now. He’s sneezing like crazy and neither of you are getting great sleep because he’s snoring like a freaking oliphaunt, so he’s so tired and it’s just making things worse but he refuses to miss meetings or sparring or literally anything. He doesn’t think he’s sick and he will die on this hill. And you leave soup out for him, and water out for him, and put herbs in his bath and all these things, secretly trying to get him to feel better without ruining his facade. Then one morning, he leaves the bed and you roll over to see him and he looks _awful._ He looks like actual death- so pale, shoulders hunched, darkest circles under his eyes you’ve ever seen- and you sit up and you’re like _Nope, you’re not going anywhere sit_ and he’s like _But!_ and you just glare at him with the look you learned from Mamma Dis and he just collapses on the bed and just like that, he’s a complete mess, gluing himself to you and whining and complaining that his belly hurts and he can’t breathe and he can’t stop coughing and the soup hurts his throat. So you get him in a bath and change the linens and make him his favorite comfort food- Dis’ recipes only- and you hold him while he eats in bed and maybe you read to him until he falls asleep but you have no hopes of leaving the bed for the next three days because there’s no way he’s letting go of you until he’s feeling 100% and even then he’ll have to thank you for taking care of him so well… 

Needless to say when Fili is sick, both of you go MIA for at least a week. 


	61. When Fili's Sick Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bow anon asked: When Fili's family is sick EVERYONE is sick at the same time. And that usually end up with Fili, his wife and their kiddos curled up in one bed for a week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: Dad Fili, Fili's kids, mentions of bodily fluids and illness

Yes, I totally agree with this, but I also feel like Fili is that papa who _never_ gets sick. He’s not afraid to clean any _bodily fluids_ or cuddle with his fever stricken, coughing, puking little babies. He just pulls them into his bed and braids their hair for them so it’s out of their way and big hands on little knees and little elbows and cool fat Fili fingers (said with so much freaking love because have you seen Deano’s thumbs) on hot little necks and foreheads and he SINGS TO THEM and tells them stories and lets them all sleep on him at once while his limbs fall asleep and he just looks at his wife with the fondest and sleepiest little smile. And OF COURSE his kiddos are all better and that’s when his wife gets it. So the kiddos are sent to Uncle Kili while Fiili takes care of his wife with her favorite foods and favorite books and so many cuddles and basically the kingdom goes to Kili while Fili never leaves his wife’s side until she’s like “Fili, I’ve been fine for three days go back to work” and _maybe_ he listens.


	62. Thorin- NOT Proper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: As majestic and honorable he is, Thorin is far from proper when it comes to your ass. Everyday has become a mission of stealth for him: he calmly looks left, then right, before slowly and inconspicuously, his hand drifts down and settles on a butt cheek; his hand pauses, then firmly squeezes. Through it all, Thorin remains a tall and regal figure. His only tell: the growing blush on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings/Tags: inappropriate touching and teasing

This is absolutely hilarious because Thorin is so stoic and so proper, but I see this clear as day. Before he meets you, his One, he is so quiet, very duty driven, not really looking for his One actively because he has so much going on with building Erebor back to its rightful glory and ruling and chasing his nephews and everything. Then he stumbles upon you and becomes an actual dwarfling. Every sense of propriety and vocabulary goes right out the window and it’s kind of pitiful but also funny at first before it moves on to the _I can’t stop touching you_ stage and he never really grows out of it. Now he is that lovesick dwarf that everyone rolls their eyes at. And on top of it, he’s always sneaking touches. Always. And you’re just stunned because they are so random and he is fearless, he sneaks a grab anywhere and everywhere and you just give him these wide eyed looks like _excuse me we are at YOUR CORONATION RIGHT NOW_ and he doesn’t care one bit. But you find ways to get back at him.


	63. Nervous Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I would imagine Fili is a nervous wreck before he meets his One’s family. Doesn’t matter that’s their Ones which was chosen by Mahal himself or that he’s a future king, he’d still be a so nervous because he knows how important family is to both himself and his One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: Meeting the Parents, fluff, comfort

He’d be a mess. He’d never say it out loud, but you know. He goes very quiet and stoic, the way he is in meetings or when he meets someone new in court. He turns into Fili the heir and it’s really very cute. You take his hand, thinking to simply squeeze it in reassurance, but he doesn’t let it go. All night. Under the table, talking to your family and parents, during dinner- his fingers are laced in yours. He’s all clammy and shaky and you don’t let go. You have to go to the bathroom but he’s giving you that _don’t leave me alone_ look so you just sit and chat and try not to laugh at him because you know that would be mean but the heir to the throne, the lion warrior of Erebor is scared of your parents and it’s so adorable. Later, he insists on doing the dishes and you go with him, finally alone in your childhood home’s kitchen, he’s washing, you’re drying and for once, he’s not holding your hand. Then your mom comes in and he’s grabbing you, wet hands, slippery rings, dripping on the floor and you’re rushing to dry your linked hands off before your mom notices. She leaves and you whip the towel at him, telling him to calm down. _They love you! You don’t have to be nervous._ You go to snap the towel at him again but he catches it, yanking on it and pulling you into his arms. _I’ll remember this when you’re meeting my mother._


	64. Fili- Hand Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Fili Headcanon that he’s really into kissing his Ones hand. Like they always hold hands when they’re together so it’s only natural when those sad moments occur when he has to let go, he goes in for a hand kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: hand kisses, dwarf culture and customs

DO YOU MEAN (writing this in second person because it’s easier):

Him making a big show of taking your hand and bowing over it, looking into your eyes as he kisses your hand before inviting you to dance at the ball or just in your chambers? How he does it to make you laugh, so he can listen to the sound and watch your eyes scrunch and your lips spread into a smile?

Or him walking through the gardens or the forest with you, talking of the day’s events, things that frustrated you or made you happy? Things that make you nervous about stepping into the royal family? How he laces his fingers in yours as you walk along and he lifts your hand to his mouth and his beard tickles the skin as he kisses your hand in reassurance, it’s his way of telling you that he wishes he could make all your days as perfect as you make his and that you don’t have to worry about his family or the kingdom because everyone will love you as much as he does?

Or him sitting in bed with you, setting you between his legs so he can re braid your hair for the night? And when he’s done, he takes your hand and brings it back to his lips, kissing every finger and every knuckle because this is the hand that holds his heart?

IS THAT WHAT YOU MEANT


	65. Fili- In Times of War and Smooching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bat anon asked: Imagine losing him in the heat of the battle and amidst all the orcs. So you’re screaming for him, running around until you finally find him. When you reach Fili the adrenaline gets the best of you and you slam your lips to his, his arms flying around your waist and pulling you flush against him. When you pull away he’s got the biggest proudest smile on his face. And then you continue slaying war beasts like the badass couple you are with a few heated kisses in between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: violence, enemy death, ends peacefully and happily

I can imagine, everything is in slow motion, everything is a blur, you’re running, weaving, barely dodging the orcs’ weapons as you run through them. Then you turn a corner and the only clear thing you see is Fili standing there, hearing you call him, thinking something is wrong- more wrong than the usual midst of battle problems- and he panics until you leap to him and kiss him. The force of your impact would knock anyone else down but he is solid, strong and ready for you at all times. He understands immediately- your fear, panic, need- and he also understands that you’re aware that this embrace can only last so long before you have to part and go back into battle. 

I imagine he is proud of both of you, of your relationship, the strength, how your people look up to both of you and trust you to keep them safe. He tears down enemy after enemy, keeping an eye on you the entire time though he knows in his heart he doesn’t need to. You can handle yourself very well. I imagine he is proud that you, together, strike fear into the hearts of those who defy you, but I also think he doesn’t love being a fighter. He’s a brilliant warrior, but he looks forward to the days of peace where he doesn’t have to worry and he doesn’t have to kill others to stay alive. He’s a lion yearning for times of peace with his love. He looks to you and sees your smile that is still bright despite the grime on your face. Your eyes shine when they meet his and he decides that he will do this for you, he will make peace for you.

(I don’t know where this went but I need peaceful Fili okay)


	66. Fili- Proud Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bat anon asked: Okay, another thing I’ve been thinking about. Fili being super proud when you’re jealous? Like in a pub when some other person comes to close to him and flirts too much you’d just sneak up next to him, run your hands over his chest and give him the most tongue-heavy kiss right in front of them? And Fili would be proud that his human is protective and possessive. He knew dwarves are really jealous but when he sees his human like that he loves it. And also his head is spinning from the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings/Tags: jealousy, protectiveness, possessiveness, fluff, mentions of love making ;)

Oh man, he’d have the biggest heart eyes after that kiss. They’d just bloom. Seeing his human this way would be so big for him- he’s so used to the thought that the dwarf gets jealous and humans curse them for it, but now? Seeing _his_ human get protective and possessive makes him feel so adored and it definitely warms his heart… and other places. He wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off you and for the rest of the night, which wouldn’t last long, he’d always have a hand on you, letting you and everyone else know that you’re his. He’d whisk you home and show you exactly how you belong to each other. And from then on, he’d explain how you’d never have to be jealous of anyone because his heart is completely yours. He’s always reminding you how much he loves you.


	67. Fili- Fight For You Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bat anon asked: Okay I’ve got another little heated one... imagine getting in a fight with Fili and you both are way too stubborn but instead of ignoring each other you’re screaming at each other and yelling until his expression suddenly changes from angry to utter adoration and he wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you with as much passion as he can? Like pouring his love into a kiss because a) he freaking loves you and b) heated arguments are a turn on and he loves the fire in your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings/Tags: argument, mentions of non explicit violence, mention of make up sex

BUT I am sitting here trying to think of what Fili and his One (I’m going to write this in second person because it’s easier) would really, truly argue about with flying tempers and yelling. It would be something with safety. One of you is putting yourself in danger- going off to fight, going away somewhere that’s dangerous. Or maybe you’re trying to calm his temper when someone flirts with you, or comes onto you, or threatens you even. You’re trying to explain that it’s nothing but he’d be ready- daggers sharpened, swords blazing- to go rip a head off. Yelling ensues. You’re standing in front of the door. _Get out of my way, I won’t let this go on further,_ he says. Or _I’m going. I will defend this mountain, our people,_ or _You will not leave this room, I forbid you._ And you just _erupt_ because he’s not _listening_ and he wavers and he’s astonished because he has never wavered in an argument before in his life. But he loves you so much. Seeing you so upset at him makes his heart _crack_ but it immediately heals over because you are so strong. This is a partnership. He can’t just steamroll over you with his decisions. He looks at you and you are absolutely rigid- fists and jaw clenched, he knows your now wild hair is tickling your cheeks but you refuse to move, you’re puffing from your fury and then he stops at your eyes. They are glowing with a fierceness he’s never seen in you. So he takes you in his arms and you let him kiss you and he feels you soften- only a tiny bit but he feels it. _I know,_ he says. And you talk things out and decide things together and the night ends with a lot of passionate make up sex because MAHAL do you turn him on and he loves you so much. 


	68. Fili- Fight For You Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Consider for a moment that the only time Fíli would really get 'angry' is if his s/o was in danger - consider his s/o wants to help fight/do something dangerous, they have an argument which leads to him yelling because his s/o's safety is not something he is willing to compromise with + causes her to cry - like how would he deal with that? She knows he's just trying to protect her but yelling is scary ok... Especially Fíli? I can't even imagine him angry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: argument, protectiveness, ends well

OH yes oh yes- you’ve worded this perfectly. “his s/o’s safety is not something he is wiling to compromise with” yes yes yes. ANd YELLING _IS_ SCARY OKAY especially with someone you love as much as we love Fili. Seeing him this upset _alone_ would make me cry, but he is a dwarf. They are strong willed little things, they have barreled chests which means LOUD AF, they have wicked tempers and are very passionate. He is not about to let his s/o go do something that is dangerous. No no and he is not backing down. 

But then he sees your tears welling in your eyes. His stomach flips but he’s scared to touch you because will it make him give in? Will it upset you more? He didn’t meant to make you cry MAYDAY MAYDAY ABORT MISSION but he just stares at you for a moment as you try to collect yourself. And you’re so freaking stubborn and you try to say something but it comes out scratchy and a tear finally falls and then he’s right there. His hands are framing your face and his thumbs are swiping the tears off your cheeks. He’s sorry. He shouldn’t have yelled. But you matter to him, he loves you too much to let you put yourself in danger. He won’t allow it. As you're his s/o, he’s allowed to make a few crazy demands in your lives together that you have to obey. This is one of them. _Please listen to me,_ he says. _Please do as I ask. I need you safe. If anything ever happened_ and he can’t go on and he just kisses you and you feel his own tears landing on your lips. And the discussion is over for tonight, at least.


	69. Fili- Fight For You Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I feel like Fili is a big proponent for not going to sleep angry with someone he cares for, especially his s/o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: arguments

Oh yeah. You’re so right. I feel like he doesn’t argue often, period? Especially with his s/o? They just remind me of ( _book_ < and I stress this, **_book_** ) Ross and Demelza in that way, when they do fight, it’s over something big and things like that just don’t come up all the time. I think Fili and his s/o trust each other and know each other and love each other enough to talk things out always, and share always, and never keep secrets, so things don’t end in arguments very often. I think Fili has a very cool temper that can explode sometimes, but he doesn’t have to with his s/o, you know? He barely even has to explain himself to them. They already _know._ But Mahal forbid they do get in an argument, something about him working too much or too hard or going somewhere dangerous or taking on too much, something along those lines, I could see him getting defensive and snapping. But man, they are not even allowed to look at the bed until this is fought out, talked out, understood, and forgiven. He’d stay up all night with meetings the next day before he went to sleep angry at his s/o. Not gonna happen. 


	70. Fili- A Lion's Spidey Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: HC that Fili has the ability to find his One in any room. I imagine they’d be in a crowded Hall of Erebor doing some Royal duty and they’ll just turn around and find Fili’s eyes on them. I’d imagine Kili and Thorin just roll their eyes at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: fluff

THIS is one of the most flipping romantic things I have ever read in my life and the fact that I can only think about Thorin and Kili just making so much fun of FIli and being so DONE with his swooning ass has me LAUGHING somewhat hysterically. Also I just see Fili’s head whipping around every time he senses his One near and I’m still laughing omg.

Like maybe Fili and Thorin haven’t experienced what it’s like having a One and Fili finds his and literally can’t get enough and they just don’t understand. Like on the outside, Fili’s mad chill, like oh yeah, I totally love you and show it beautifully and perfectly but I’m chill and you go do your thing and I’ll do mine and I’ll see you at the end of the day when we can spend our time together. BUT ON THE INSIDE??? He’s a mess. And he only let’s it come out with Kili and like maybe Thorin sometimes. But Fili is like _I love them so much I haven’t seen them in two hours and I miss them did you see what they were wearing today, their outfit matched my courting bead so perfectly they’re so gorgeous I love them I need them right NOW_ and Kili has to stop him from randomly leaving meetings to go find his One. And Thorin has had a full conversation with him and then realizes Fili has not heard a single word because he was staring out the window because he could see his One outside. Like it turns into herding a litter of wild kittens and every kitten is Fili.

And yes, Fili is supposed to hang at the high table at balls and give speeches and dance with all the people and he’s just like _NO_ and sulks and stares and then he finds his One and watches them and he gets this dazed little smile on his face and he’s gone and done and Kili and Thorin just share a look and roll their eyes and are like _fine go hang out with them FINE I’LL BE HEIR_


	71. Fili & Kili- Comfort Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> washed-up-warlock asked: If you could just write some fluffy imagines about how Fili and Kili would help his s/o through a significant loss, or even just some relationship ideas in general?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: Coping with loss, cuddling, comfort

I think Fili would know exactly when you needed him and exactly when you needed your space. He would take time off of his duties to be with you and take care of you just how you need. Sometimes, he’d put on your favorite movie and order takeout and get you laughing and singing and slow dancing to cheer you up. Sometimes he’d hold you as you talked things out and let yourself cry. Other times, he’d just cuddle you in bed, silently coloring little letters and shapes into your skin until you fell asleep. But he’d also know when you needed your alone time to deal with this. He’d have to go back to being the heir sometime and he’d know when he was allowed to go. But you’d wake up to nice notes and flowers laid out on the desk and food laid out to make sure you’d eat. But he was always there at night when things hurt the most. He’d always be there when you needed him.

Kili is a tad different. He thinks he knows what’s best for you (and he does. he knows better than you do sometimes.) and in this time when you’re struggling, he glues himself to you. Always cuddling in some way, always holding you- your hand, your shoulders, wrapping himself around you and tucking your head under his chin. He knows you can be stubborn about sharing your feelings and letting yourself release them into the world so he literally cuddles the shit out of you until he breaks down your walls and you let yourself talk to him and cry and get it all out. Then he loosens up on you and gives you your space. Unless you don’t want him to and you still need him close, then he’s there. Always there when you need him, whether or not you know it yourself. 


	72. Fili- Comfort Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Do you have headcanons about Fili comforting his crying s/o? Because I headcanon that he can’t handle seeing them even with a hint of sadness let alone tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: comfort, protectiveness

First of all. Fili will _never_ be the reason you cry. NEVER. (happy tears are a different subject that I will get to) He would rather do the breaststroke through an ocean of needles than make you cry. It is not an option. You two understand each other to the point that when there’s an argument, _maybe_ you both yell and he knows how to push your buttons but he would never make you cry. It would ruin him.

If someone else upsets you, most likely he would find you hidden away somewhere crying because 1. who likes to cry with an audience? no one 2. you know that if he finds the one who made you upset he will overreact and do bad things. bad bad things. you are his baby, he must protecc

If you are experiencing something like a loss that makes you cry? Oh man. He is not ready to see you like this but he puts his own feelings aside and he is there for you every step of the way.[ I wrote some ideas](https://legolaslovely.tumblr.com/post/190386517374/hello-friend-im-not-feeling-good-lately-have) about how he handles his One who is dealing with loss, but basically, he knows when you need to be alone and he knows when you need him. But if you’re crying? He’s not going anywhere. He will hold you until the mountain crumbles around you. He becomes a shield, a home, a weighted blanket, a pillow, a handkerchief- he _is_ everything you need.

And now. Happy tears. He can’t handle those either. He’s surprised when they first start welling in your eyes and he asks right away what’s wrong and when you say “I’m just so happy” he loses his shit. Stubby little dwarf fingers frame your face and he presses his forehead to yours and you cry together because gotdam he can’t handle this from you!

One more thing and then I will leave. 3.2.1. SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	73. Fili- Cuddles Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bat anon asked: Since cuddly Fíli seems to be a thing right now, imagine just being cuddled up for bedtime but instead of only cuddling he starts to plant gentle kisses all over your neck (as far as it’s exposed) and being super shy about it until you press your back even more into his chest and then he just goes feral? Like proper hickeys and a few bite marks because you’re his now and people should see. Gotta love possessive Fili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings/Tags: comfort, cuddling, suggestive... stuff

I…I… just-this is… SQUEEEEEE OMG neck kisses are my number one weakness and I know I’m not alone in this and they are dangeroussssss. Every single piece of this made my heart swell! Him being shy about it!! LIKE HELLO FILI YOU CAN DO LITERALLY ANYTHING YOU WANT AND WE WILL LIKE IT OKAY and then “he just goes feral”?????? Perfect word choice. Literally. I am NOT right. Like his arms wrap so tight around you and he pulls you so close and literally DOES NOT let you move until he’s done. I think he likes it even more than you do of that’s possible. And his mustache braids send little tickles over your skin and between the coolness of the beads and the heat of his tongue, you actually shiver and he just grumbles a chuckle and you feel it vibrate across his chest. And once he sees his work, it’s definitely not sleeping time anymore. 


	74. Fili- Cuddles Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I headcanon that Fili would be with a bookworm and while he enjoys just laying on them as they read, he’d equally enjoy stealing their book and making them get it from them which obviously ends in a make out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature for suggestive ending

Oh-ho yes. I feel like he loves a bookworm and can be one himself on the right subjects, and he totally respects his s/o’s reading time. But that doesn’t mean he’s not involved. He’s basically their chair. He’ll sit on the bed with them between his legs and lean them back against his chest and this is the time he gets to braid their hair or just caress them or even read over their shoulder! Or he just lays on them, rests his head on their belly as they read and they play with his mane. He’ll even nap sometimes! And he always likes to watch their facial expressions as they read and he listens when they talk endlessly about the characters or about what happened in the book. But when he’s feeling particularly cheeky, he’ll steal the book and his s/o’s attention and reach it high over their head or juggle it around them (carefully, of course and keeping their page) until he gets some kisses. Then, he’ll take mercy on them and return their book, but only for them to finish the chapter. And when he has their undivided attention, the night certainly does not end in reading…


	75. Fili- Cuddles Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bow anon asked: ... In my mind Fili is a cuddler. If you are in his grabbing range when he sleeps he will cuddle you (Dwalin was less than amused as Thorin and Balin had to pry a sleeping Fili off him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated General  
> Warnings/Tags: cuddling

This is precious. MY precious. Like during the quest, everyone, besides maybe Kili, gives him a wide birth because this beeb will flip over like a beached whale and a heavy ass arm will fly out and grab whoever and whatever he can reach and just _draaaaaaag_ it back into his chest. And the mighty mits don’t let go. You’re there until morning.

And it’s glorious, because can you imagine being his s/o? like you’re warm and cuddled whether you want to be or not. Like Mahal forbid you and him ever have an argument, the sun will literally never go down on your anger because you can’t stay mad at a _grabby hands in my sleep you’re mine_ s/o. You just can’t. Nightmares wouldn’t even be a thing because you’d always be so saaaafffeeeeee I WANT IT


	76. Fili- Cuddles Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Neck kisses by Fili with his mustache gently tickling the back of your neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: cuddling

I went somewhere when I read this and now I’m back and I have to take some deep breathes. The whole thing just gets me. Because you’d feel his arms come around your middle first, then his chest against your back, then the cool, smooth beads against your skin before warm, fluffy, pillowed lips against your skin. I CANNOT WITH HIS LIPS OKAY they’re so pink and soft and round and when he talks they they they they do this _thing_ that I can’t really explain but it really messes me up okay so imagine kissing them. I can just see a really tired Fili sneaking into your chambers while you’re brushing your hair or something for the night and he just comes up behind you and you watch him in the mirror as he closes his eyes and takes those last couple steps to you to wrap his arms around you and kiss your neck. And then he just stays there, inhaling your scent and nuzzling his nose in your hair because it’s been a long day and he’s finally home.


	77. Fili & Kili- Cuddles Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fantasticallytragical asked: Sleeping headcanons: Kili kicks. So hard. All the time. If you sleep next to him you will wake up with bruises. He also moves around alot in his sleep, but he doesnt snore, thankfully. Fili snores. And is a serial cuddler. He doesnt kick, thankfully, but is very warm so if you sleep next to him during a hot night it gets a little unbearable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: cuddling

I think the secret to Kili is you _must_ tangle your legs in his and then he doesn’t kick. Even in his sleep, he knows you’re there and you’re both safe and warm and weaved together and he doesn’t kick. He just cuddles. Very very tight. He does toss and turn though, so staying tangled is a challenge but honestly, it’s a welcome challenge because who wouldn’t want to be tangled up in a cuddle puddle with Kili all night?

Fili is a freaking portable furnace okay? Like no blankets needed. And I know _in my heart_ that he snores so loud. If he’s sleeping on his back no one else in the freaking _mountain_ is getting any rest because of him. But he could also sleep through an orc attack, so as long as you maneuver him into spooning you so he’s on his side, it’s more bearable. And can we just take a moment to imagine his arm around your waist and you’re all tucked into his chest and your head fits right under his chin but you can still look up and see his peaceful little sleepy sleeping face and he’s all warm and I CANT I CANNOT BYE


	78. Kili- Cuddles Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask for Kili cuddles from fantasticallytragical and an anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: mentions of PTSD, cuddling, comfort

Kili would be the best cuddler. He definitely has a hard dwarf bod, but you cannot tell me he wouldn’t be so SOFT. Like smooshy, cuddly soft like soft belly and soft arms soft thighs that could literally strangle an orc at any moment but for you? Nothing but love.

And I just. I know in my heart that he is a very physical little dwarf in normal, platonic, friendly ways. If you didn’t like it, he’d stay away, but if you gave him any vibes that you felt comforted by him holding your hand or hugging you that one time? It’s on.

You’re cold? Ki’s there. You’re sleepy? He’s there. You’re sad? You’re lonely? You’re content or happy or comfy? He’s still there. His arm is always draped on you or around you or near you, just keeping you comforted and warm and safe. You’re listening to Fili’s stories? Kili’s head in is your lap and he’s fiddling with your fingers on the hand that’s not already in his hair. You’re stargazing at night? You’re sitting between his legs so you guys can have the same angle and see the same things. You’re leaning back on his chest and turn your face into his neck and he wraps his arms around you as you fall asleep in his lap.

After the quest, he’s got some stuff going on in his head. Who wouldn’t? He’s seen a lot. They all ALMOST died but THEY’RE ALL FINE but what could have happened haunts him. So maybe one night, you’re chilling in Fili’s chambers in front of the fire and both of the boys are a bit quiet. You get Fili talking, you know that’s what he needs to feel better. So he dives into stories of their childhood or stories of the land- peaceful ones that take the three of you away from the past. Your hands run over Kili’s shoulders from behind and he tenses up. You tell him it’s okay, that he can lean back on you if he wants to. And he thinks about it, then he leans back into your chest, between your legs. He’s big and strong and solid, but you two figure it out. He slides down a bit, knees bent, feet in Fili’s lap, his head in yours and your fingers are running though his hair and it’s finally like old times and _everything is okay._

He falls asleep there on the floor, Fili brings a fur over from his bed and tells you he’ll carry his brother to his bed, or you can sleep in the bed and they’ll sleep on the floor. But you shake your head, Kili has already claimed you, limbs consuming you, nose buried in your neck. So Fili just smiles, gives you a ton of pillows and blankets and puts another log on the fire before joining you guys on the floor for the night. Like old times. 


	79. Fili- Flustered Boys Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: What do you think it would take to fluster Fíli? I see him as very... Unflusterable... (Unlike Kíli lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature for suggestive ending  
> Warnings/Tags: dwarf customs and culture, praise, weapons, suggestion of weapon kink

So, sometimes I can totally see Fili as a real ladies man (dwarf). He’s the older brother, he’s the heir to the throne, he’s flipping gorgeous and very dwarf like for his age- body type, braids, mustache and beard- the whole shebang. Maybe he could be the stoic and quiet dude in the corner of the bar- dark and handsome and mysterious, and then maybe you get a few drinks in him and he’s with his brother and he gets a little more rambunctious and flirty. Basically, where I’m going with this is that I think he could totally handle an S/O who could give all his flirts and jokes and sarcasm right back to him. I think he would love it, but I don’t think that would fluster him. As for the opposite- an S/O who is quieter and softer and sweeter, I think he would adore that. But that wouldn’t fluster him either. And we want to fluster Fili, don’t we?

I have one word for you, anon. Weapons. If you walked up to him and complimented the dagger on his belt, that might catch his attention. But if you pulled out your own that you made with intricate rune and crest carvings and details and showed him the sheath your father gifted you and how the blade flicks out of the handle with a press of your thumb? He’d go fucking weak. _Weak, I say._ He would _drool_ before he gathered himself and asked you all kinds of questions and literally your first date- he called it a date but you didn’t know he called it a date until weeks later when Kili said _hey go on a second date with my bro he’s dying without you_ and you were like _what_ but also _okay_ \- anyway your first date would be in the armory of the mountain. He’d just show you around for hours and show you how everything works and you’d both ooh and aah and omg he finally found someone who _understands._

He’d make you the _coolest_ , newest kinds of weapons and leave them on your bed or by your door or something. And you’d rush to find him with the gift in your hands and when you caught him, you’d just praise the shit out of him. You had been looking for something just like this for months and your favorite craftsman at the forge just didn’t understand what you wanted or he just couldn’t get the contraption right and _look at this it’s perfect_ and you’d flip a shit over the details and ask him _is this where you’ve been the past week_ and he’d say no, just the past two days and you’d basically die because _that only took him two days to make_ and it’s so perfect and he’s so talented and you’d thank him ten thousand times and kiss his cheek because you got excited and he’d just _blussshhhhhhh_ and stutter and not be able to form words and there you go- flustered Fili.

And then to say thanks, you’d make something for him. You spent forever in the forges and Kili had to help you and you were almost embarrassed to give it to Fili because you thought it wasn’t good enough, but Kili threatened you so you finally just shoved it into Fili’s hands like _here you go_ and he just freezes. And you’re like _shit shit shit it’s messy and I should have just paid someone to make it and he has much better things in his collection and this was stupid stupid stu-_ and that’s the first time he kisses you and my god is it good because he just _grabs you_ and holds on for dear life because omg did he mess up by kissing you and maybe if he just holds you forever you can’t yell at him for it but you kiss back and it’s freaking glorious.

And he’d like you to bring weapons into bed and that’s all I’m saying. GOD I JUST LOVE OUR BOY


	80. Kili- Flustered Boys Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hey there, do you also by chance have any headcanons as to how to make Kili really flustered? Like burning cheeks, ear to ear grin and complete full of pride lovesick puppy dog eyes? xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature for suggestive ending  
> Warnings/Tags: praise, suggestion of praise kink

Oh, Kili. Sweet sweet tiny baby Kili. All you gotta do for this babe is praise him. (oh god I’m already grinning like an idiot.) Any kind of compliment or praise just sends him through the roof. It probably comes from being the little brother, the second prince, the archer in a world of ax throwing dwarfs. Maybe he’s had his eye on you for a little bit and watches how easily you fall into step with his brother and he thinks you’ll never go for him. (this is utter nonsense as we all know but I feel like Kili could have a low confidence streak?) Or maybe you’re not quite on his radar yet, but _Mahal_ when you compliment him that first time- something small, like you like his hair clip that he made or you laugh at one of his jokes and say he’s funny- he flushes like a tomato and he can’t keep his eyes off you.

First, you don’t notice it. You’re truly oblivious and you don’t really notice how head over boots he is for you and you don’t see the eyes and the looks and the lip bites and the blushing and the fidgeting. But he’s super funny and you like his pranks and want to join in a few and he gladly, whole heartedly accepts you and the prank duo turns into the prank trio and he couldn’t be more excited about it because then he gets to spend more time with you. “That’s a great plan, you’re a genius,” you say and he just. loses it. Fili has to elbow him and give him this wide eyed look that says _pull yourself together bro be cool_ but Kili is grinning at you like a maniac and it doesn’t go away no matter how hard he tries, even when he’s not looking at you, he can’t get the corners of his lips to relax. And the three of you are hiding somewhere and Fili puts you in the middle of them purposefully and something happens that startles you or you’re afraid to be caught and you cower into Kili’s shoulder and his chest just tightens and he has to be quiet because if you’re the caught the trick will be ruined but he wants to _scream._ And then when the prank goes over well and everyone around is laughing in the most good natured way, you hug him and tell him how smart and clever his is and how funny and how well his plan went over and from then on he just has the _softest_ (JFC SQUEAL) I repeat the _softest_ look in his eyes for you omg.

You’re genuinely amazed at his archery skills. It’s rare to see a dwarf use a bow, nevermind one he made by hand, and you just gush over it, not really meaning to, but you get going and you can’t stop. Because you know he must be really strong to use it, and so focused in the craziness and danger of battle and he’s brilliant with it and this all just falls out of your mouth one day and it’s a colossal amount of praise and he just can’t deal with it. He gets so flustered and can’t form any words besides _thanks_ over and over again and he sees that it’s pushing you away and he just blurts out “Wanna learn?” and it was a mistake because now he has to teach you and touch you and help you and listen to you laugh when your first arrow goes straight into the ground and then deal with your hug when you hit the target and he has to do it all without crumbling to a thousand bits and pieces but _Mahal_ he can’t get enough.

And it just becomes the love language you use. You don’t really use this power maliciously, though you love to see him blush and get all doe eyed and smiley. And you always mean every word with all your heart. It’s the only time you ever see him like that, and maybe sometimes you fool around with it when Kili has been drinking his ale and Fili’s around and you and Kili have been courting for a while, you sit on his lap and run your fingers through his hair and over his chin and tell him how beautiful and handsome he is because he doesn’t hear it enough from anyone else and he just blushes and looks up at you SO SOFT I CANNOTTTTTTTTT 

You also bring this into the bedroom and it drives him absolutely fucking insane and that’s all I’m saying about that 


	81. Fili- Flustered Boys Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> washed-up-warlock asked: I saw your "How to fluster Fili" imagine and I raise you this: Fili with a Blacksmith s/o. Like maybe the Company has to stop somewhere for the night and he meets this super cute Blacksmith and the two just absolutely hit it off immediately?? And what if she not only makes Weapons and Armor for him, but also other stuff like she builds Music Boxes to give to the kids around Erebor and makes toys for them and omg it's just too cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: dwarf culture and customs

Oh man. He’d fall so hard so fast. Maybe you’d make him and Kili like a _good luck with the rest of your quest_ weapon, like a perfect dagger for him and a new quiver for Kili thanking them for trying to get the kingdom back. And he’s all smooth like _I’ve been looking for something like this. When this is all over, I’ll come back to teach you this new forging technique I learned_ but on the inside he’s flipping an absolute shit because holy Mahal, you’re gorgeous and kind and smart and talented? Kili has to literally drag him away and remind him that they have to win back the mountain first. 

And then so much time passes and you think he forgot about you but you’d never forget about him and you just keep recreating these perfect weapons with the Durin crest on them and lions on them in case he ever does come back. And the day he comes back, you’re working away and he kind of sneaks in your forge and freezes because you’re hammering away or whatever you do in forges and you pick up your tunic by the hem and wipe your forehead with it and he sees your midriff and loses his mind but he’s gotta stay cool, he’s just gotta, so he coughs and gets your attention and _blah blah blah yeah we won the mountain back, we’re on our way to lead our people back to Erebor but hey look I made this for you_ and he gives you a dagger and sheath that he made for you as soon as he got the forge in Erebor up and running again.

And then abso-freaking-lutely he leads you back to Erebor with him, where you belong, and you become the royal weapon-forger-thing-person and you also open your own crafting shop and you sell/give away gifts for everyone in Erebor and he helps you carry everything to the market every week and he helps you sell things and keep track of your work and everything. And you’re constantly making things for each other- beads, jewelry, containers, weapons, cool things, pretty things, _everything_ and holy shit he’s so in love and he makes your courting beads and you are speechless, internally flipping out at how gorgeous they are and this sweet sweet babe just goes _they’re not as good as what you’d make_ and you stop him right there with the most passionate, needy kiss on the PLANET and all is well and you’re little geeky forge sweethearts.


	82. Fili- Flustered Boys Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bat anon asked: Hey there, I got another idea from the flustered Fili HC. We all know he’s basically unflusterable but what if he’s braiding your hair for the first time and is super nervous about it? You wouldn’t have noticed that internally he’s NOT OKAY because he’s heir and claiming you as his and he better not fuck this up and when you’re trying to look at him his hands are shaking slightly and he’s got the most focused look in his eyes and is biting his lips because this has to be perfect for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: dwarf customs and culture

OMG he literally goes behind you _for this reason_ he’s literally babbling away in his brain like _she can’t see me like this she’s gonna give me back and say she doesn’t want me anymore wait what was that braid I wanted to do why do the royal braids have to be so friggen hard I should have practiced on Kili more oh Mahal my hands are sweaty and clammy and I’M GONNA GET SWEAT IN HER HAIR NO SHE’S LOOKING AT ME TURN AROUND oh no did I pull she doesn’t want me_ and you finally just turn around when he’s done and kiss him until his breathing returns to normal and you tell him how gorgeous the beads are and the braids are and he just sighs because he should have known he could trust you.


	83. Fili- Flustered Boys Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fantasticallytragical asked: I saw your what makes Fili flustered post and I raise you: Fili pretends to be suave and cool and a ladies man, and hes really really good at it, but inside hes screaming 24/7. One time a pretty girl called him handsome and he still thinks about it 4 years later. Once he got kissed on the cheek out of thanks and as soon as she left he sprinted away to hyperventilate. Kili freaks out. Fili freaks IN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen

This is gold and I agree. He’s definitely like _hello I am the heir to the throne I need to be smooth and dark and suave and cool_ so he gets this face on at the tavern that Kili definitely has a name for and sits on the stool until someone comes up to him and then his heart is thrashing and his hand is shaking so okay, he’ll drunk more and then oh no he’s saying wrong things but it’s super endearing and someone compliments him and wants to see him again and he’s like _maybe_ just because he’s not sure if he can go through this again and then someone kisses him goodnight and he drops his mug on the floor when they leave and he just runs home to scream.

“ _Fili freaks IN” <\- _I cannot with you, you are so freaking funny


	84. Fili- Braids Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bow anon asked: Fili is the best hair-braider besides his mom. And all of Erebor knows it. No a day goes by without kids from everywhere approaching him to ask for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: Dwarf culture and customs, King Fili

OMG!! This is so cute I CANNOT. Like can you imagine, dwarf men walk up to Fili as he’s passing through wanting to shake his hand and congratulate him on the new law he passed or the battle he won or whatever and then little DWARF BABIES run up to him like _Mr. King Fee can you braid my hair peez_ and he just freaking sits on the ground where he is and braids hair and a line forms and he shows all the kiddos his favorite braids and waits for the day he can do this to his own kids. 

And then, imagine him having a human s/o and yeah they kinda know that braiding hair is a thing and it’s a courting thing and it’s explained and beautiful and lovely and it feels good and it’s intimate and it keeps their unruly hair out of their face and he’s the king and it’s an honor but then? Someone tells his s/o that he’s the best braider in Erebor. And how it’s a really big deal. And that changes everything and they wear the most intricate braids with even more pride than before if it was possible and they ask him to braid much more often and he just loves it. Our talented lion heart! UGH 


	85. Fili- Braids Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winchesterandpie asked: A fluffy Fili headcanon of mine is that he would absolutely love to just run his hands through your hair (and he certainly wouldn’t mind if you did his!)... and not in a sexual way, just like if his s/o had had a long day, or if they were just cuddling, I feel like he would absolutely have a hand in their hair, detangling it, giving a scalp massage, the whole nine yards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: Dwarf Culture and customs

I love this! And I totally see it. He’s wanted to play with your hair since he first laid eyes on you! He just can’t get over the way it falls so nicely and he knows that you’ve caught him staring but he just can’t help himself. He sees you on a windy day and you have to keep looping it around your ears or past your shoulders or off your forehead and his fingers are _twitching_ to braid it back for you. He’s made up all kinds of intricate styles and when he finally asks to court you, he shows off the most brilliantly made beads and he gets his fingers in your hair _at last_ and he just looks at you when he’s done braiding your hair and he’s so _flipping_ proud. From then on, his fingers are always in your locks- new braids, redoing braids, washing it, slow dancing with you or cuddling with you and absently playing with the ends. AND HE’S ALWAYS KISSING YOUR HAIR OH IT’S SO CUTE I’M GONNA COMBUST


	86. Boys in School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Imagine Fili and Kili in school. They would be a nightmare for some teachers and a dream for others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: lessons and learning

I feel like both of these boys are sponges. They love to learn. However, I don’t think they’re great students in the _sit down, write notes, and study_ sense. I think they’re like a lot of us in that way- they like more hands on ways of learning. Fili would be better at written tests than Kili. The tutors quickly find this out and have Kili do spoken exams but make it so he doesn’t know it’s an exam so he just thinks it a discussion and he doesn’t know he’s being graded on it. Fili, however, knows he’s being graded and he’s a good big bro and keeps it from Kili, but he shows off a bit to the tutor.

And because I want to, I’m gonna go by subject.

Literature and Writing: Yeah, reading isn’t really either of their thing, but Kili enjoys the stories he gets out of this class. He likes to sit and listen and he does well in these classes simply because he remembers a lot of the small details so the professors know he did read what he was supposed to. He’s well read in that sense. Fili likes the discussions more. He says he hates writing papers, but once he gets going on a subject during an essay, it’s hard for him to stop and he’s very well written and he ends up handing in these long scrolls for homework.

Training: This is obviously their favorite time of day. Most of this is taught by their father or Thorin, but there is time for it in school and this is where Kili practices his archery and Fili learns to throw daggers at targets. There’s also a lot of drills involved and the bois are very stronggggggggggg

Math and Science: These very quickly turn into architecture. I was reading a really lovely post a while ago (I just went through my blog and I googled and I can’t find it BOO) about how dwarfs are really obsessed with architecture, so they’re really great and math and science. And that makes so much sense because HELLO look at Erebor and the mines and literally everything everywhere they live. So I think our bois are very interested in these subjects and are basically brilliant and can build anything anytime. I think they’d enjoy looking at oodles of blueprints on their desks and in the library, but I really think they’d love going on trips to see different bridges and buildings and mines and they’d be happy little sponges and so obsessed.

History and Government: These quickly turn into How to Run Erebor classes with Thorin and their Papa. Kili is a little less interested in this stuff and zones out a lot but Fili keeps him in his place because they both respect their elders too much to not completely pay attention. Also they kind of have to know this shit? lol

Music and Arts: The histories and techniques go right out the window but the babes know how to play their instruments! They also know how to appreciate and respect art and they’re pretty good in these classes, but again, only when it comes to playing and doing 

Basically, I think Fili and Kili would be a total nightmare when they were young and with professors and tutors who didn’t know what they needed. I think they were lucky being born into the royal family, because they probably had brilliant, private tutors who were able to bend their lessons and teach them in the ways they learned best. But they were still probably assholes every once in a while. Haha!


	87. Drunk Boys Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Have you considered drunk Fíli and/or Kíli being incredibly affectionate while drunk and trying to steal kisses from a taller s/o but maybe they're not in an actual relationship yet so she doesn't want them to kiss her if they will regret it later but OH LORD do the either/both of the bois want to give her a kiss but they're too small to reach and just the image of them trying to stand on their tip-toes while drunk and they're trying their best AHHHhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: alcohol, size/height difference, dwarf/human relationship

I have this visual in my head of Kili turning to actual liquid when he’s drunk. He just like molds to things so I can see him sipping (chugging) some drinks and plopping down into the seat on the bench next to her and draping his arm across her shoulders and even when she tries to shrug him away because she doesn’t think he means it the way she wants him to mean it, he just attaches every cell of his being to her while he tells her stories or asks her questions or tells her she’s pretty. Some amount of drinks/time later, he’s fully in her lap trying to kiss her in a drunken very cute puppy way, like a respectable way? and she just slides out from under him and stands but he follows and stands on his tip toes _I want to kiss you but you’re too damn tall Mahal why am I not taller why are you so tall, SHRINK I WANT YOU TO SHRINK_ so she just leans down and kisses his cheek with a smile on her face and that’s enough for Kili for tonight at least.

But Fili is just way too cool for this. He’s equally as affectionate when he gets some drinks in him but he’s much more chill about the whole thing. Like all the sudden he’s very close and his arm sneaks around her without her really even noticing until he pulls her closer and she’s like _whaaa?_ and he doesn’t even acknowledge it, he just smiles and sips and his eyes are hazy and then they’re watching her lips and his nose falls to that soft spot right under her ear and then BAM she’s up and across the bar trying to pull herself together because he’s just drunk, there’s no way he has feelings for her- especially not the feelings she would want him to have for her. And then she freaking TURNS AROUND AND HE’S STANDING/KNEELING OR WHATEVER ON A CHAIR SO HE’S A BIT TALLER THAN HER and he’s grinning like a little shit and takes her chin and gives her one quick peck on the lips but it is a freaking glorious peck and says _I like a tall girl_ and gets her a drink.


	88. Fili- Drunk Boys Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iolaus anon asked: I imagine that while Kili is the overly happy drunk,Fili is the type of drunk that does shit his sober self wouldn't dare,like confessing his love to his One AND kissing her.He stomps into her room like he owns the place and starts telling her how beautiful she is,basically starts reciting poetry and it's all slurred and ends up kissing her,before she could react,Kili drags him out,apologizing. In the morning Kili tells him what happened and Fili's embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: alcohol, hangover, love confessions, dwarf culture and customs

I just love this! Can I have this! Please and thank you! OH MAHAL this is so sweet and nice and so many emotions because can you trust drunk confessions because loneliness kicks in but it also makes people more honest and OMGGGGG ‘stomps in like he owns the place’ lol! Oh, Fili.

***

Oh man, can you imagine the conversation with Fili the day after? Like he is NOT feeling well, not at all, he had to shove some food in his mouth and make an herb tea to help his headache and he’s so nauseous but he still trudges over to see you because he can’t leave you hanging like this- he has to fix it. 

So he knocks on your door and you’re surprised to see him up and about because he looks terrible. Before you can even say good morning, his words are falling out of his mouth like he rehearsed them all night. He’s so sorry, he should never have come to your room last night, he should never have said what he said, he had no right to barge in on you, he’s sorry to put you in such an awkward position. He doesn’t let you stop him from talking. _I don’t exactly remember what I said, but Kili told me most of it. I’m so sorry,_ he says.

That’s when your stomach sinks. He doesn’t even remember. _You_ remember each and every word, they ran through your head all night. But you gather yourself. If he was that drunk… _I know you didn’t mean it, Fili. Don’t worry about it, it’s okay._ And you wish him well and start to shut your door, but his hand stops it.

_(Y/N), I…_ he slumps, can’t even look you in the eye. _I did mean it. All of it. I have real feelings for you. I just wish you didn’t have to find out that way. You deserve better than-_

_Than gorgeous poetry?_ You interrupt him.

He takes your hand and starts to recite his words from last night. _You deserve a sober, honest, dwarf telling you he loves you. Not a frightened, drunken one._

_You don’t need to be afraid of me,_ you tell him. You kiss him and he wraps his arms around you and for a moment, he’s not nauseous or sick, he’s reeling from the freedom of his confession and his love for you. He draws away and nods, running his fingers over your cheek. _I’m never drinking again._

_Come inside and I’ll make some tea,_ you say.


	89. Fili- Drunk Boys Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fantasticallytragical asked: Hmmm..... flirty drunk Fili...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings/Tags: alcohol, drunken confessions, dwarf customs and culture

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAN. Well FIRST of all, when he sees you, he’s dragging you over to the table next to him and buying you a drink too. Maybe he tries to stand and bumps his knee on the table and stumbles to sit back down. Maybe you go over and catch him and he gives you these smiling, dazed eyes and a big smile. Or maybe you try to sneak back out of the tavern and he calls after you, loud enough for the whole pub and village around to hear. “(Y/N)! My dear! My friend! My sweet!” And the only way for him to STOP YELLING is for you to sit down next to him. OR maybe he manages to waddle over to you, wrapping his arm way too tight around your waist to be casual. He tries to whisper in your ear, but he ends up talking against your neck and burying his nose in your hair. “Let me buy you a drink, I missed you today.” And no matter how much you protest, you’re getting that drink.

And he’s always inching closer to you on the bench. He definitely has the capacity- no matter what- to know when he’s bothering you or going too far, but as long as you’re okay- and you’re friends and you might want something more from him someday BECAUSE HE’S FILI, and you’re honestly glad he’s having fun and it’s pretty entertaining- as long as he gets those vibes from you, he’s scooting closer to you on the bench, you’re legs are touching, his hand is on yours, his arm is around your waist and he’s watching you ALWAYS. 

Then he comes out with “You know, you’re gonna have to find someone to braid that pretty hair of yours. Someone practiced, who has long hair, maybe blo-GOLDEN hair that’s really taken care of. Someone who is used to making fine, small braids, someone talented. Like if someone has… mustache braids for example-”

“Like yours?”

“Hey. I’m just saying it takes a lot of practice to make braids like this.” He shakes them at you, making you laugh and he gets lost in the sound for a moment. “You deserve someone who can make your hair even more gorgeous- than it already is- every morning.”

“Are you asking me?” You’re playing with him.

“Are you saying yes?”

“How about you ask me in the morning?”

“I will.”

He kisses your cheek and sets his drink down, he’s done for the night. He wants to be able to walk you home. For your safety and his peace of mind over anything else. Because he’s still our Fili. 


	90. Various- Half-Dwarf HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dwarffuckeronmain asked: How would Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Ori, Dwalin and any other Dwarves you'd like to add react to their s/o, the newest member of the company, being 1/2 Dwarf and 1/2 Human? Like they speak Khuzdul but were mainly brought up in a Human Household, and joined the Company to learn more about their heritage? And if you'd like, what are your headcanons for what a 1/2 Dwarf 1/2 Human would be like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: dwarf customs and culture, 1/2 dwarf 1/2 human

I think a ½ dwarf ½ human would really be a cross between the races when it comes to looks. They might be a tad taller than most of the dwarfs, maybe a couple inches taller than Dwalin or Kili- which are the tallest in my mind- but they don’t really tower over any of the dwarfs or anything. I also imagine very thick, long hair that they often keep braided in a very simple style. So dwarfish texture with a human style. I don’t think they would have a very thick beard, or maybe none at all, but I do think they would really have the potential to have a lot of strength in them, if they maybe worked on a farm or in a forge and exercised those muscles regularly. Their body could really take on the thick, strong build of a dwarf that way, making them stand out in an all human society. 

I also think a ½ dwarf ½ human, raised in a human community would be raised to have a lot of patience. It may be a struggle to control their temper every day, but they’ve learned to handle it. But as soon as they get in with the company, they can let their temper fly and it may kind of impress the dwarfs- especially Thorin and Dwalin!! Like imagine someone finishing off the stew while their- we’re going to call them Halfy, just for clarity’s sake :] - so someone finishes off the supper while Halfy is off collecting firewood, or someone drinks their ale while Halfy’s in the bathroom of the pub, or someone plays a mean trick and steals Halfy’s clothes while their bathing in the river… hooooweee that temper flies and that’s how you know Halfy’s part dwarf. But I also think that Halfy is kind of desperate to realize their dwarf heritage and they sneak off to study books in the library and learn Khuzdul by themself, secretly learning to create things, like weapons or armor or beads and things and that’s when their father realizes how badly they deserve and want to learn about the other half of them. So their father, being a friend of Thorin, convinces him to let Halfy along on the quest. And that’s how we meet the gang:

Thorin: Thorin is mad mad mad about them joining the company at first. Halfy’s father must have done something really big to have Thorin owe him such a big favor. Like maybe Halfy’s father saved his life or something and now Thorin has to deal with a mediocre warrior who barely knows basic Khuzdul in his company and he is sure he won’t be responsible for Halfy’s safety. And then Halfy grows on him because yeah, Halfy’s really sweet but they also have spunk. They’re a badass warrior, and they’re picking up Khuzdul really fast and laughing at all the dwarfish stories and absorbing traditions like a sponge and they stick up for themself when Kili and Fili’s tricks come too often or teasing gets too harsh. Halfy’s right up at the front of the line every day when they’re traveling, learning to track and lead and Thorin really just loves it and get very attached to them. Slowly, Thorin starts talking to them more and teaching them things and learning about human culture and he decides he doesn’t really want to allow Halfy to go back home when this is all over.

Kili: Kili is so freaking curious about Halfy. He wants to know everything about being ½ dwarf ½ human. He takes in all the stories about Halfy sneaking away to learn dwarfish things and he just eats it up because how cool is that. Fili misses the times when Kili wanted to play 20 questions because nowadays with Halfy around, it’s turned into 20,000 questions. And he’s quick to teach Halfy anything they want to know. Lots and lots of archery lessons after dinner. And prank lessons because what else would you get with Kili? It doesn’t take long for Halfy and Kili to be attached at the hip and Kili is the first one to fully accept Halfy into the company which takes all of three seconds. 

Fili: Protective lion. That’s all I have to say. Just kidding. I think Fili lets his brother do most of the talking, but he’s always right there to soak in everything and learn all he can about Halfy. He remembers the tiniest little details of Halfy’s stories and what they miss about home and human culture. If Halfy says they miss the berries that grow in their village’s bushes, Fili finds them and collects a ton and leaves them next to Halfy’s bedroll for them to find in the morning. If Halfy says they miss the songs of home, Fili is learning them and humming them while he’s on watch and Halfy can’t sleep. He’s also there to teach them all about the forge and his weapons and the crests and symbols of the dwarfish culture. It doesn’t take too long for Fili to gift them one of his favorite daggers because “every dwarf needs a dagger” and now I’m crying okay moving on.

Bofur: Bofur is just fascinated by Halfy. And outright about it. At first it kind of embarrasses Halfy and then someone in the company is just like _oh, don’t worry Bofur’s just like that and he likes you and wants to learn_ and then it’s story sharing time and his laugh is so loud and booming and Halfy grows on Bofur and Bofur grows on Halfy and BAM buds 4 life. It’s all fun and games until danger comes and Bofur is shielding and protecting Halfy at all times until Halfy comes out with the coolest warrior moves they learned from their dad and TWIST saves Bofur’s life and he is just floored. And he now knows that Halfy can take care of themself but he’s still gonna probably carry something for them every day and bring their supper to them at night and defend them in battle because Halfy has become really special to him.

Ori: Ori is the quiet little watcher. Halfy sees him with his journals and books and they are the one to go up to him and ask him only if he wants can he please teach them Khuzdul, only if he wants and no pressure and they’ll do his dishes and laundry forever in return please and Ori is just like *throat clearing and wild nodding* sure. Begin friendship. Every night after dinner they are curled up next to each other trying to use the light of the dying fire to look at the symbols and runes in his notebook. Later he gives Halfy a notebook and a pen and Halfy’s so freaking happy about it and it only takes a few months for them to be basically fluent, but they and Ori still work together every day on their runes and grammar and new words and stuff.

Dwalin: Dwalin has a special place in his heart for Halfy but he is very secretive about it. He’s always kinda near them, whether it’s during the traveling of the quest, or when he’s on watch, he always sets up kind of near them, or he sits across the circle from them during supper. He’s always just kinda there, silently watching and learning and Halfy just thinks he’s brooding because they think he didn’t want an outsider on the quest. But it all becomes clear when they first run into danger and Dwalin always has a hand on Halfy’s arm, protecting them, putting himself between them and the danger. And then after, when Dwalin realizes how much he cares about the little outsider who’s not really an outsider anymore, he teaches them some tricks on how to disarm an enemy or how to hit a warg just right with a weapon so it goes right down. He doesn’t really talk much to Halfy, but they do to him, occasionally telling human stories or about how they learned some dwarfish tradition. Bottom line is Dwalin is very protective of his little Halfy, okay.


	91. Fiil- Stress Baking Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fantasticallytragical asked: Fili's wife stress bakes so he come home to like 12 loaves of bread, 3 dozen cookies, and 4 pies like "oh no. Oh no no no." And shes standing in the midst of it just whaling on some dough with her hair coming out of her braids and panicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: King Fili, Queen reader, stress baking, comfort

omg I love this so much. And you know he just walks in and takes her hands and kisses them until she tells him what’s going on. He probably already knows, honestly, because he’s a mind reader and man, did he hate to leave her alone worrying this morning but he had meetings and they were important and he couldn’t just skip them but they ended up running long and he was so concerned about her all day so he sent her little notes and things while he was gone but apparently they didn’t help. So he just holds her hand and rubs runes into her back while they sit up all night and talk. And then when things have calmed down, they look at all this food around them, and yeah it’s to die for and so so delicious but also way to much for them to eat by themselves so they pack it up and take it to the village and deliver it personally to those who would need it and enjoy it. King Fili and his queen are always seen strolling into tiny houses with big smiles and hugs and tons of delicious food.


	92. Fili- Stress Baking Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bow anon asked: Imagine Fili's wife stress baking/cooking when she's pregnant and suddenly there's food to feed the whole mountain AND Dale. And Fili enter the kitchen to see what's going on only to have a cookie shoved in his face for him to try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: King Fili, Queen reader, pregnant reader, cravings, stress baking/cooking

This is so sweet. All I can imagine is Fili going into the kitchen because he smells something cooking and he wants to go make sure everything is okay because he knows his wife bakes like a maniac when she’s stressed. And he turns the the corner and just sees cakes and biscuits decorated with pink and blue and yellow icings before one is shoved into his mouth with zero tenderness like _justtrythisitsanewrecipedoyoulikeit_ and he realizes all is well with his insane, excited wife that he loves to absolute pieces.


	93. Various- Comfort HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> washed-up-warlock asked: How do you think Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Thorin, Bofur, Ori and Thranduil would react to their really petite and small s/o always being covered in really bad and bloody scars, scabs and bruises, though they barely even acknowledge them really. I feel like they'd all freak out, but I'm wondering what their individual reactions would be. What do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: mention of violence, injury, blood, bruises

**Fili:** He’d be so mad at you. At first when this was happening, when you’d come home covered in bruises and cuts, _nothing_ was your fault. You were the victim here and he’d find whoever did this. Then, as time went on, he discovered you were the one starting the trouble or looking for trouble or you were just clumsy sometimes. Then he’d start in on you. _No more. I need you safe. I already have a Kili to babysit, I can’t watch you all the time too._ He’d dig right into you, be so mad, every new injury just added to his temper explosion. Then a big sigh and a huff would come and he’d be next to you on the bed, softly kissing every scar and bruise before rubbing ointment over them to help them heal. He’d lay you next to him and his fingers would twirl over your skin until you fell asleep and he’d curse himself for never being able to stay mad at you for long.

**Kili:** He’d be upset. It would break his heart to see you injured like this all the time. Despite your protests and soft pushes, he’d patch you up. And while he’s inspecting your newest scar, he’d tilt his head and smirk. _I have a scar just like that._ And he’d pull up his tunic and show you and tell you the story of how he got it. _But that’s not as bad as this one,_ he’d say, showing you another one. And you’d spend the night going back and forth, sharing your battle and bar fight stories until he wraps you up in his arms and tells you he doesn’t want to see any more scars on you anymore. _And I’ll know if there’s a new one._

**Bilbo:** Bilbo would just roll his eyes at you when you come through the door with a new injury. He’d storm away from you, babbling on with waving hands. _There you go again. You’re no hobbit. You run to trouble like some dwarf. Always a new bruise or scar to add to your collection. Are you proud of yourself?_ But all the time he’s scolding you, he’s running around making tea and bringing out cakes and bandages and ointments and he pushes you into a chair and starts taking care of you. _No more of this._ And then his voice softens and he runs his fingertips down your cheek and tries to tell you how much you worry him and how much he hates seeing you like this but he can’t quite get it out, but you know anyway.

**Thorin:** Oooh, he’d _yell_ at you. _Why are you so reckless? Why do you go looking for trouble? He can’t keep his eyes on you every moment of the day, he has a kingdom to rule! Be more responsible._ You’d expect him to storm off, but he never goes to far, he just turns from you to hide his own emotion. He can’t bear to see you so injured, even when it seems you don’t care. But only _minutes_ go by and he’s back next to you, lifting your chin and asking you softly to be more careful. He couldn’t stand to lose you.

**Bofur:** The second he sees you, the hat comes off and a little, quiet _Lass_ comes out. He rushes over to you, warm hands on your cheeks. _What happened? Are you all right?_ You try to push him away, say it’s nothing, but he’s sitting you down, taking care of you, soft little hums and winces escaping as he’s going over your injuries. Then, when you’re patched up, his temper starts to flare. He wants to know who did it. Not even why or where, just who. You don’t tell him, he makes an assumption and he’s out the door and only comes back inside when you chase him down and pull him to you, saying all you need right now is him. And he’s still mad but he’s holding you and singing to you, but he’s still mad. At least that’s what he says.

**Ori:** He would be absolutely terrified every time he saw you with a new injury. He knew this about you from the beginning- you had a temper, you’d get into trouble, you were a warrior, whatever it is, and at first it would scare him away from you but he really couldn’t help falling for you and your bravery and fierceness. But that doesn’t mean you don’t terrify him sometimes. You’d have to talk him down from running across the mountain to get Oin and you’d bandage yourself while he watched closely and helped with the little things, all pretty much silent until he asks you to be more careful and hugs you very tight like maybe he can keep you here with him if he doesn’t let go.

**Thranduil:** Sooo stoic and soo still and he’d just look at you and see a new bruise and slowly walk over to you, staring at the injury. You’d be able to see his jaw clench and his eyes narrow as he ran a gentle finger over the darkened spot. His eyes would flick up to yours and he’d say (the classic) _Who did this to you?_ And you’d have to talk him down from murdering that person in the most gruesome way he can think of- even if it was an accidental elbowing or something.


	94. Modern Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: If the Sons of Durin lived in our modern world, what do you think would be their line of work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: Modern AU

I think Fili would be a craftsman/tradesman/carpenter. There’s no doubt in my mind that he would be that dad(dy) that sells beautiful, handmade, intricate, custom designed daggers, swords, bows and arrows, etc. at the Ren Faire and is basically famous for it, articles in the papers and magazines and Buzzfeed and everything all about his work. The house is freaking littered with weapons and metal art and all kinds of stuff like that. He made basically all the furniture in the house and is constantly making more, some to sell and some to keep and there’s a lot of it in the shed out back.

Kili. Hmm. I feel like by day Kili is a modern businessman on Wall Street or something and then by night he’s this insanely brilliant painter. Like you meet him and expect him to be all _my studio apt is all chic and stunning and cold because yay modern fashion_ and then you go there and there’s paint splattered all over the newspaper covered floor, still not cleaned up from the night before and protein shakes by the bed and easels everywhere and no curtains anywhere because _natural light_.

And in my little dreamworld they live somewhere in upstate NY, just north enough to live in the mountains but close enough so Kili can take the train in to Manhattan when he’s needed because let’s be honest he runs some big corporation and works from home unless he needs to go into the city. And it’s all rustic and gorgeous and Kili paints everything and Fili makes everything and it’s a beautiful way to live and I want to live in this little dreamworld too thank you for bringing this up please share your thoughts with me I’m gonna go daydream about this for the next 5 hours bye.


	95. Dwarves and Modern Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non ruler anon asked: ... how do you think the Tolkien characters would act towards a modern reader showing them/talking about/singing (whatever you prefer) their favorite songs (hehe could you imagine them singing misty mountains cold---) even though they (the dwarves) haven’t sang the song in front of them yet) or them singing lullabies to them after a hard/long day and gentle-ly playing with whoever they’re closest to (use your imagination on what their relationship with that dwarf is X3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: Modern music

Okay, so imagine if you will, being a modern musician or singer or just lover of music and dropping into Middle Earth with the company. Maybe Kili walks in on you washing your extra tunic or dishes in the river and you thought you were alone so you’re singing you’re favorite song. And he gets so excited because he likes your voice and has never heard your song before. So then, he begs you, in front of the whole company, to share more of your favorite songs. It doesn’t take you long to give in because you miss your old music. So you tell them about your favorite artists and tell them lyrics and sing a bit, maybe play an instrument, and it turns into a common thing, you singing for the dwarves. They even show you their music and for fun and to help them with their homesickness, you learn their songs and sing to them around the fire at night tuRNinG INtO luLLabIEsssssssss EEEEK

So Thorin I think would be pretty grumpy about it at first because 1. You don’t totally belong and he’s not sure about you and 2. He needs everyone to focus, this is not the time for singing, especially you’re weird music from wherever the hell you came from. But _really,_ on the inside, he’s happy to have you lift the spirits of his company and he thoroughly enjoys your voice. It brings him home and makes him feel comforted and safe. One night, you’re on watch and he comes to keep you company, though you argue with him and tell him he needs his sleep too, you can handle watch for now. But he shakes his head a little and just sits for a long while. Then he asks you to sing. And you sing the Misty Mountain Song for him without question because you know that if he’s asking you, he must need it. His eyes well up a little and you just take his hand, not looking straight at him, just being there and singing for him like he asked you to.

Kili, SMALL BABE, wants to hear all your modern songs. He loves the rock songs, he loves the heartfelt lyrics and you tell him about the hair bands and the drum solos and the wailing guitars (van halen *cough cough*) and he can’t get enough. You wish so much you had your classic records to show him, but your explanations are good enough for him. He can’t wait until this is all over so he can drag you out somewhere alone and listen to you wail and belt out these rock songs you talk about. But until then, he’ll settle for your soft singing as you sit behind him on your shared pony.

Fili likes the folk rock. The Lord Huron and Mumford and Sons that can get a little rowdy when it wants to, but is also so heartfelt it hurts sometimes. It’s close to the music he knows, with that irish/dwarvish feel, but the lyrics are much more profound and they hit him hard sometimes. He’ll wrap his arms around you before going to sleep, sitting up by the fire and ask you to tell him some more lyrics. You finish and feel him nodding behind you and he squeezes your hand and just mutters, _wow._ And he knows how much you love this music and it doesn’t take him long to learn one of your favorite songs and he sings it to you one night, running his fingers through your hair and feeling your smile and your welling eyes because of how much this means to you. He is a piece home.

I AM A MUSH I’M SO SORRY THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FILI-CENTRIC BUT IT MORPHED I’M SORRY and I can’t delete or it will haunt me


	96. Various- Haircut Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saviorsong asked: Can you imagine: thorin, fili, and kili’s reaction to a potential S/O cutting and selling part of there hair to pay for something that they wanted/needed after they ran out of money on the trip. I mean dwarves take pride in their hair/facial hair so I feel this could potentially be a big deal to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: Haircut, dwarf customs culture

Oooooh okay so I bet you’re human because I don’t think a dwarf (or an elf) could ever fathom doing this. They just wouldn’t think to cut off their hair. It’s too preciousssssssss but seriously. 

So you pull a total Jo March and cut your hair and just show up and all of them are just staring at you. And you say _Don’t even start, I don’t want to get into it,_ because maybe you’re sick of dwarves and the whole hair thing and you don’t want to start this argument, or maybe you’re legitimately upset that it came to you paying for something with your hair.

And Thorin is actually angry with you. You should have come to him if you needed something, you should have trusted him with your problem and allowed him to help you. And he’s pissed because your hair… he had freaking PLANS for your hair. Royal braids, courting braids, nuptial braids; beads and clips and clasps and ties and… now it’s gone. But the next time he sees you after he stomps off, you have a small braid by your temple or you managed to pull some into a french/dutch braid and the storm blows over and he holds you close as you talk things out.

 ~~Babe~~ Kili is the first to touch your short hair. Everyone else thinks what you did is blasphemy, but Kili reaches forward and twirls the ends around his fingers. Then he runs his fingers through the length, scrapes his nails over your scalp and watches the strands fold and fall with new volume and bounce. _I like it,_ he says, but what he’s really thinking is, _I can still braid this._

Fili is quiet until you two are left alone. _You could have come to me,_ he says. _I know, but I wanted to do this myself,_ you say. And now that you’re alone, you touch your short hair and it’s very emotional. It’s a big change and something you didn’t exactly want. And the way Fili is watching you- very protective and careful- you can’t help but cry. You’ve been holding it in all day. He holds you, running his fingers down your back, around your neck and ears. He tells you it’s all right, it will grow back, you’ll get used to this. _You will always be so beautiful._ He wipes the tears from your cheeks and tells you the short haircut makes you irresistibly, heart-wrenchingly cute.


	97. Various- Haircut Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saviorsong asked: So memebers of the company are obviously gracious gentlemen (thorin, fili, and kili) reader is struggling with her hair after being on the road for a month. Now she’s attempting to detangle and get order. She also doesn’t understand why asking one of them to touch her hair, detangle, and braid it are so “like wait, what?” For the aforementioned individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: dwarf customs and culture, hair braiding

Can you imagine long hair after a month of rain, wind, dirt, running and fighting without washing it? Holy moly. Rough, man. So no wonder this human is asking for some help. 

Imagine how annoyed and distraught you would have to be to ask Thorin for help. Like the LEADER of this whole damn thing. You’re sitting on the ground before going to sleep, trying to undo your braid because you’ve been putting it off which was a huge mistake. You can’t get the tangles and twigs out and you’ve been pulling and your arms are sore and you slam your hands in your lap and Thorin just happens to look at you and then you explode. “Please! Please help me. I can’t get my hair braided again until I get these tangles out, and THERE are LEAVES in my HAIR! PLEASE. You’re hair always looks so nice. Please just help me.” And he gets all bristly and is like “No. Go to sleep.” Then you’re embarrassed, you’re tired, you’re frustrated, everything hurts- especially now your arms and your head and your eyes well a bit and no matter which way you turn, Thorin sees it. And he starts to tell you about the custom, stuttering because YOU’RE CRYING IN FRONT OF HIM and he just sits behind you and tells you “It’s all right. I’ll help you. In the human way.” But now he’s thinking of it in the not human way- he’s thinking of it in the dwarf way because you’re hair is so beautiful and once it’s untangled, it’s so soft and luscious and long and he hears you sniff and he feel so awful that he does braid it for you. And it’s such a comfortable style, it doesn’t pull anywhere and stays in for days without tangling. And all you can do it thank him and apologize for losing it and he just twists the ends of your hair in his fingers and tells you it’s all okay.

Fili. Sweet babe. You don’t mind asking him for help when you run into trouble. Maybe your comb literally breaks in your hair and you feel the emotions start to swell because you’re so annoyed. So you turn to Fili because his hair and braids are always beautiful and perfect, even in the wind and while fighting. “Can you just… Real quick? Help me?” And his eyes go wide because he knows you don’t mean it in the courting sense, but he also can’t just touch your hair because it’s real for him so he just says, “Um, well…” and holds out a finger and pulls some kind of lotion/oil bar out of his bag. “Rub some of this on your hands,” he says, “And it will help get any knots out and it will keep your hair untangled.” And he sits and talks with you and walks you through things, staying up with you at night until your hair is smooth and brushed out because he gave you his comb to borrow. The next morning you thank him again and he slips your own new comb into your hands. He whittled it this morning while you were still sleeping.

Beeb Kili sees you grab your sword. “What are you doing?” he asks. And you yell back, gathering your locks in one hand and holding the sword by your jaw. “Cutting my damn hair! I can’t stand it anymore!” He takes the sword and says very soothingly, “No, no, no. Don’t do that. Your hair is so beautiful, don’t cut it just because you’re annoyed. I’ll help you.” And you just look at him. “I thought hair was a thing with dwarves.” And he tells you it is, but since you’re human, he thinks he can help you as long as you’re both clear on the meaning. “Or lack of meaning,” he says with a cute squint and sideways smile. So you sit between his legs and he just jabbers away, talking non stop while he effortlessly puts your hair to rights and braids it perfectly and comfortably for you. You thank him. He shrugs. “No problem. So would you rather get married in the summer or winter? And how many babies do you want? And-” And he can’t talk anymore because he’s giggling hysterically as you push him and roll over on your bedroll. “Goodnight Kili.”


	98. Legolas- Aragorn's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valdemarismynonbinarylove asked: :0 Gimmie more Leggy. Like Aragorn’s daughter is suuuper into Legolas and Legolas is like confused and shocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: Aragorn and Arwen's child, AU, half human half elf

Legolas is absolutely there for her entire life. Besides her parents, he’s one of the first to hold her as a baby, he holds her hands and teaches her to walk and is there the first time she does, he takes care of cuts and bruises and sings to her for comfort. He’s like a guardian angel to her.

As she grows older, it’s pretty clear she has a big fat crush on him. She’s always running to him when he comes to visit, holding his hand ALWAYS, telling him all the stories she can. He teaches her his favorite elvish songs and is so proud of her beautiful voice. He also teaches her archery- duh! When she’s sent to bed at night, Aragorn and Arwen tease Legolas about how much their daughter adores him. He’s clearly her favorite visitor. 

Later on, his visits become more rare. He has a kingdom to take care of by his father’s side, of course. Time passes quickly when you’re an elf, but he does write letters to his little half-elf, keeping up with her and her activities as he does with Aragorn as well. After years, he goes to visit them, celebrating a holiday/feast day in their kingdom.

He was invited to the high table but he didn’t see her sitting there with her parents. He didn’t quite admit it to himself, but a piece of his heart sank when she was missing. He sat next to Aragorn and asked where she was. The King smiled. “She’s not one to be pulled from her archery practice for a festival. However, she will come quickly now that she knows you are here.”

Legolas sipped from his goblet and waited. He saw her the moment she stepped into his view. Her hair had grown longer. Though it was tied back at her temples, the long tresses fell gracefully down her back. The long gown she wore also made him notice her height- she’d grown so much since he’d last seen her. He stood as she neared him, bowing his head, but keeping his eyes on hers. 

Her delicate fingers wrapped around his arms. “Legolas! How lovely to see you.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and he tried not to stand so stiffly. He pondered the move, she knew elves were not accustomed to such an embrace, but should he be this thrown off by it? This was the same baby he held, the same toddler he carried on his shoulders, the same girl he taught to sing. She’d only grown. That’s all.

“Will you dance with me?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Surely there are many others here who will take you to the floor,” he said before returning to his seat next to Aragorn.

“She’s grown,” her father said.

Legolas hummed. “Yes.”

“She’s missed you. She speaks of you often. When your letters come, she reads them over and over and keeps them in ribbons.”

Legolas didn’t answer. He only watched her stutter down the steps, glancing back at him before taking the invitation of another man on the floor. The man didn’t know the correct steps, didn’t know how to support her or hold her, didn’t know her favorite foods or seasons or flowers, hadn’t known her since she was a baby, hadn’t sung her nightmares away.

“Go to her, Legolas,” Aragorn said.

Legolas turned, eyes wide.

“We know what you feel for her. There’s no one else I’d rather she have than you.” Aragorn took his hand a squeezed it. “Go.”

Legolas took flight from his seat to steal her away from the man who had asked her to dance. She was glad.


	99. Fili & Kili- Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fantasticallytragical asked: Hi!!!! I hope you're doing well! What do you think Fili would be like with a little sister? Because bluebellcotton and I decided to give he and Kili one and I wanna know your opinion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: Fili and Kili little sister AU, comfort, family/sibling relationships

Can you imagine both of those boys with a little sister? I, personally, want her to be the youngest so I can live vicariously through her and have those two for older brothers! How sweet would that be! They would take such good care of her, omg!!! Overprotective bros.

When Fili finds out that he is getting ANOTHER baby sibling, I think he might roll his eyes at first. Fili strikes me as the very calm, responsible, mature type, even when he’s a kid. So when Kili is born, Fili is five and based on some research I did in the past, _usually_ there are more years in between dwarflings- more like 8-10 in difference. So that means Fili might be 12-15 when she is born? So yeah, eye rolls everywhere. BUT. When she’s born? She’s his. He’s always holding her, protecting her from Kili, because, let’s face it, Kili gets too excited and Fili’s honestly afraid Kili will drop her. It takes a long time for him to let Kili hold her without supervision and ready-to-catch hands 6 inches away. And similar to when Kili was a baby, Fili is the only one who can get her to stop crying. He’s even better than Dis. CAN YOU IMAGINE HIM SINGING LULLABIES!!!! Little soft ones for only her to hear and as soon as someone else walks in the room, he stops. What a little babe.

Then, when she’s toddling around and Kili’s like “MOM TAKE HER SOMEWHERE ELSE SHE’S ANNOYING ME” Fili is like, “Bro, she just wants to play with us,” and Kili’s like, “SHE’S TOO LITTLE.” So Fili finds a way for her to play too in a safe way while Kili’s going nuts with tag or wooden swords or something. And he’s always giving her treats when Dis isn’t looking.

When she’s old enough to hold a sword and go inside the forge, Fili’s sneaking her in even though Thorin says she’s still too young. I bet they really bond over that. Making things together and for each other for festivals and name days and holidays.

Fili’s the mediator between her and Kili. She knows how to push Kili’s buttons and make him so mad, he’s shaking and red faced. He comforts Kili when he needs it, maybe distracting him and having some bro time without their little sister who is just as stubborn and hot tempered as Kili is. However, when Kili makes her cry? Maybe he hurts her feelings or hurts her physically and she runs to her room crying, Fili quickly follows, giving his brother a hard slap on the arm as he passes. He breaks into her room- probably picks the lock because she won’t open the door, and sees the tears streaming down her face and it breaks his heart into a million pieces every time. He sits on the bed with her, holding her and singing the lullaby that he used to sing to her, that’s only for her ears until she’s calm enough to talk things out.

But when she makes Fili mad? Oh. Run, girl, run. Maybe she snaps or breaks something he’s made in the forge in her anger at him. Fili doesn’t often get mad, but when he does, he will stew in his fury for days. It takes about that long for her to knock on his door, listen to his _Go Away!_ and beg to come inside to apologize. He’s SO angry still, but he looks at her and she’s so small, she’s the baby he held and the little sister he loves and protects and THERE SHE GOES she’s crying again and he has to hug her and forgive her. He’d make another version of the thing she broke and it’s all okay.

When they all get older though, I think Kili is the one to openly protect her and take care of her. She always complains that Kili is the one who’s babying her too much. Fili watches from afar, he’s the one who gives the speeches and the talkings to. When suitors come along, Kili is the one who beats up the jerks and Fili is the one who interviews the serious candidates. ~~And he’s also the one to walk her down the aisle.~~


	100. Fili- Cookie Dough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winchesterandpie asked: Imagine making cookies with Fili!!! Like, the whole arms slipping around your waist while you’re mixing something, possibly a flour war because he keEPS TRYING TO STEAL THE COOKIE DOUGH (but you’re also sneaking bites when he isn’t looking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: baking cookies, tickling, fluff

I absolutely love this idea!!! But also. I also give you: Fili being the responsible baker who stops YOU from eating the raw cookie dough. 

You sneak behind him as he’s stirring the mix, running your hands down his shoulders and arms, sending a quick peck to his cheek as you watch him dump in the chocolate chips (or raisins or nuts or whatever you like in your cookies!).

“I know what you’re planning, (Y/N), and it’s not going to work.”

You make a surprised noise. “Wha- excuse me. I’m not planning anything. I came here with the best of intentions. I was _going_ to ask if you needed help, but now I’m just gonna...” you sneak a hand around him and dip a finger into the batter to lick. “Yum.”

The next thing you know, flour is being flicked into your face. “Fili!”

“I warned you,” he says. His grin has warped the words. You rub your face on the back of his tunic, listening to his laugh and feeling his body shake with it. “You asked for it!” he says.

You very seriously debate dropping an entire bag of flour over him, but you formulate another plan instead. “What can I help you with, my love? Is there enough wood for the oven?”

He looks to the pile he brought from inside and then to the large bowl of dough he made. It was clear he had doubled the recipe for Kili’s sake. He sighed. “If I leave you here with the dough, will there be any left by the time I return?”

“Of course! You go, I will put a batch into the oven. _Go._ ” You shove his chest and he leaves the room, chuckling.

You count to twenty, thinking he must be around back by now, tucking the chopped logs into his arm. Then you stick a round ball of gooey, buttery, perfect dough into your mouth. It muffles your scream as you’re picked up into the air and thrown over Fili’s shoulder. “FEEEEEEE!!!!!”

“You lair!” He calls. He sets your rump on the counter and tickles you until you just about choke on the dough. 

“Fili, stop! Please! I’m sorry!”

He gives you a break and lets you chew. “Does it taste good?” he asks.

“Yes.” You reach for the bowl, picking a chocolate filled lump of dough and sticking it into Fili’s open mouth. “You’re a wonderful baker.”

“You just want more cookie dough,” he says with a deeply set smirk. 

“And kisses,” you say, smiling. You take his face and bring his lips to yours. They taste sweeter than ever.


	101. Legolas- At The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valdemarismynonbinarylove asked: GIMMIE GIMMIE LEGOLAS. Reader is part of the fellowship and one day Legolas goes to relax and sees her bathing in the river and he’s like “Uh...” and she’s like unbothered and starts having a normal conversation with him. Bonus if someone catches them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: Caught bathing, skinny dipping, mention of past orc violence

Maybe when he finds you, your back is to him and though the water is covering your bum, he can see the soft skin of your bare shoulders and down your back and he’s so embarrassed that he makes some noise like “oh!” but it get stuck in his throat a bit. You look over your shoulder and see Legolas and once you see it’s someone you’re safe with, rather than an orc or something dangerous, you’re at ease, though you fall in the water to your shoulders before you turn to him.

“You don’t have to leave!” you say as he skitters back into the woods. 

“I didn’t know you were bathing here,” he says. “I just came to wash my tunic after we met those orcs a few leagues back.”

“Please, go on. You’re not bothering me here.” You lean back, dipping your hair into the waves and scrubbing the dirt and grime from your forehead. 

Your reaction is very surprising to Legolas, he thought humans to be more shy of “indecency” as he heard it called. But really, if you didn’t mind, why should he?

By the time Aragorn comes looking for you two, Legolas is sat on a high rock, knees pulled to his chest as you two talk of your homes and families and traditions. You’re still in the water, not because you feel stuck there with Legolas watching you, but simply because you love to swim. Aragorn leaves you two alone without a word, but definitely a scrunched and confused look. You stay in the water until you’re so cold you’re turning blue and Legolas waits for you to dress with his back turned before you walk back to the camp together. 

Bonus- as you’re walking, your hand brushes his and he’s surprised how cold your fingers are. He gathers your hands in his and brings them to his lips, blowing warm air into them. “You’re cold, mellon nin.”


	102. Various- "Boy" in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hi! Been thinking about this one for a while. Imagine the Company meeting a "boy" in the woods while on the way to the mountains. And then, at the end they find out the boy is a girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for misgendering!  
> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: misgendering, gender roles, dwarf customs and culture, dwarf/other race relationships

Ooooh fun!! (I’m going to use the words _male_ and _female_ because as much as I hate using these words for humans, I think these would be the most correct when trying to keep race (hobbit/dwarf/elf/human/orc) open ended?)

This also got long, so it’s going under the cut.

There’s a interesting conversation about “gender roles” when it comes to dwarves. Since we’re not given _too_ much in canon, there are some great headcanons out there that could totally happen. For example, I read recently that dwarves would be very open and accepting to all sorts of gender or no genders at all, and that equality would be a big thing for them. I love these ideas! But also, (I think) it is canon that there are less female dwarves, so they are protected and cherished, and I think these feelings would go towards females of other races as well. 

So, bottom line, when the company learns that you’re female, they’re gonna treat you differently, no matter what. You’ll say, “We’ve gone all these months with you thinking I’m male and I’ve given you no reason to think otherwise, so don’t go saying I’m weak and emotional and delicate and need to be protected now. I’m the same person I always was.” When they told you to gather firewood, you brought back tons of it, you fought for yourself during orc attacks, you carried your share of the food rations and shelter on the journey, you did everything the company expected you to do but NOW they found out you’re female, they want to carry your pack for you, they want you to stay safe in the middle of the group, they want to protect you from enemies. You say it’s ridiculous and obviously (and rightfully!) get angry about it and storm off. Then Balin of all people finds you and explains or reminds you how dwarves view females as precious. Everyone believes in you, they know you’re strong and able and smart. But they also care about you so much, they want you to stay safe. It’s in their blood. So you shrug it off as ridiculous, but you allow them to help you to a certain extent, maybe also luxuriating in the attention a bit until all of you make it back to normal. You make your eyes wide and bat your eyelashes and ask Kili to carry your pack for you. “Of course, (Y/N).” You do the same to Fili, saying you’re cold until he gives you his coat. Then you waddle along, complaining of sore feet and Dwalin, seeing your game, picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. “This okay, lass?” he asks, sending you squealing and hitting his back. You scream for him to put you down and that you were kidding and when you’re finally right side up again, you see Kili has dropped your bag at your feet and Fili is ripping his coat off of you. They’re all smiles, but they’re also damning you for tricking them. Meanwhile, you’ve had lots of fun playing them and shove Dwalin into a ditch with all your might, actually making him chuckle.

But can you also imagine what goes on when they _don’t_ know you’re female? They’re huddled around the fire at night or trudging along on the ponies and talking about their weirdest or most entertaining sexual experiences. What dams they’ve shared, if any, the weirdest places they’ve done it, if they’ve found their One yet, and they even ask you the same questions! You stay quiet and they may tease you for being a bit shy, but otherwise leave you alone. When someone finds out you’re female and the words spread, of course amazement and questions come first, but red faces and ears come later as they remember all the things they’ve said in front of you. Maybe Kili and Fili come up to you, eyes to the ground, thumbs twiddling as they apologize to you. “They never meant to be disrespectful” and you don’t even let them finish, coming out with some punch line they’ve said and shoving them into each other, running away and grinning over your shoulder at them. Those jokes come out every time you all drink ale together and it never gets any less entertaining.

When it first comes out that you’re female, I think Thorin would be absolutely furious. How dare you lie? What if something happened? Doesn’t he of all people, the leader of the company that saved you from the orc littered woods, didn’t he deserve to know the truth? But also, I think he’d be impressed. He’d hide behind that anger, but Dwalin would be the one to come up to you, saying how impressed he is with your fighting skills. He’d let it slip that Thorin had talked about how well you could wield a sword, that the company could even learn a thing or two from your strength, work ethic, and power. It takes a few days, but you finally have the courage to go to him and apologize for lying. “I’m sorry I was so hard on you,” he says and your relationship holds a new mutual feeling of respect. 

I’d love to know how the truth comes out. I mean, the bathing thing is a CLASSIC, but maybe it’s smaller than that. Maybe you find someone on the road who knows you and announces it to the whole company because obviously, they didn’t know you were keeping the secret. Or maybe you’re wrestling or sparring and... something is missing and they look at you like um????? HAHA! Why are you hiding your gender in the first place? Send me some ideas if you want! Thanks for sending this in! 


	103. Fili- Baby Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fantasticallytragical asked: Fili not being able to deal with his wife getting baby fever because she sees a little infant and just bursts into tears and he's SO CONFUSED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature  
> Warnings/Tags: Baby fever, dad Fili, mention of MAKING BABIES WITH FILI EEEE

Can you imagine the first time this happens? Like she picks up a baby (8-9 months old which in my HUMBLE opinion is THE CUTEST age because they’re little chubs and they know how to smile and happy yell but don’t know how to crawl so they’re happy in your lap) and the baby doesn’t exactly say “Mamma” at her, but he does make a noise like “MAAAAAAA” and she just BURSTS. She’s baby talking and bouncing the little chub on her hip and he has his WITTLE FINGOOS (little fingers) wrapped around her thumb and tears are just streaming down her face and her laughs are so thick and wet and the sound is just breaking Fili’s heart. And he’s all like “What’s the matter? What’s wrong?” And she can’t even say it. So Fili takes the baby from her, trying to help, AND THAT JUST MAKES IT SO MUCH WORSE because LOOK AT FILI WITH THE BABY and she thinks of little golden Fili pebbles with blue eyes and she’s like “I GOTTA GO” and she walks away from everyone and Fili follows her until they’re alone.

He’s asking what’s wrong and holding her face and kissing her hands and she’s just like “I WANT ONE!” And he’s super surprised like are they even married yet? Have they even talked about it past _I want kids eventually, do you want kids eventually? Yeah. Kay, cool._ But other than that, have they ever really discussed this? I can see the eyes getting wider and he’s freaking out like has she been holding this back? Is _he_ holding her back? Does she feel like she can’t talk to him about this stuff? Because that would be _bad._ So he starts to say something and she just inhales and all of her words come out at once.

“I want a family, Fili, I want our own family, I want to make a family with you and have our children that are pieces of us and watch them grow. I want a baby! A small, cute little baby who only stops crying when we hold him and I want to hear you sing your lullabies to him at night and I want to braid his little blond hair and teach him things and I want to be needed and loved unconditionally as only a mother is.”

And she is a wreck and Fili has ZERO idea how to fix it other than full out stealing someone else’s baby until they can make one of their own. So he hugs her, letting her hide her face in his tunic and says “I’m cute and small and love you unconditionally” and she smacks him and tells him to stop making fun of her.

So Fili just picks her up, throws her over his shoulder with a pat to her bum and marches through the corridors like that. She squeals “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” and he’s like “Taking you to our chambers so we can make a baby, duh.”


	104. Fili- Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dreams-of-wander asked: Fili and his in-laws. He'd be the guy both of your parents adore. Very gentlemanly with your mum, brings flowers for the first time he meets them as well as every time you two visit. Always ready to help around the house, never shows signs of being bored or tired when talking to either of them. Builds a camaraderie with your dad. Finds common interests, always ready to listen and hang out. Basically, a dream son-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: First meeting of the parents, parents/in-law relationships

This is way too... I am HIDING BEHIND MY HANDS. This is perfect!! Aw, can you imagine? Your mom has been bugging you about men for YEARS (this doesn’t come from personal experience, no way) and pressures you into bringing boyfriends home too early and things don’t work out and she doesn’t like them and everything goes wrong. Then you meet Fili. And you immediately know how special he is so you take things slow and do things right. No pressure. And it’s great because he’s great and you’re great for each other.

Then you go home for some holiday and your mom bugs the crap out of you during dinner and you blurt out that you DO have a boyfriend and yes he IS great and yes you ARE bringing him over for dinner next weekend, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

The night in question comes and you are a complete wreck because what are your parents going to say, will Fili like them, is your mom going to tell him to his face he’s too short, will they grill him about his work, tell embarrassing stories, WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? And Fili is cool as a freaking cucumber just out of the fridge. He just holds your hand, is not nervous at all, excited to meet people who are so important to you. He’s relaxed and confident because he knows he loves you and there’s no way he’s going to let a bad first impression with your parents push you away from him. His behavior helps you relax those first couple times you have dinner together with your parents.

I love the parent bonding you said! Perfect! It doesn’t take long for everyone to feel like family already. We’ve talked about how Fili is super handy and can fix anything, I think that is really special to your dad. They can work on things and fix things together and your dad knows you’re with someone who can take care of himself and his family someday. And he helps your dad with anything he needs. Your dad needs to work on a car or fix the fence or re-side the house? Fili’s there to help with beer and a radio. 

Yes, he absolutely brings your mom flowers all the time! She has his number and he doesn’t mind at all when she texts him with tech questions because you’re too impatient with her (also not from personal experience, no!). She’s the one who says, “(Y/N)’s father is re-siding the house, would you be able to come make sure he doesn’t fall off the damn ladder?” and Fili’s there in twenty minutes. He asks her for your favorite recipes and she gladly gives them.

Fili is the first one to invite your parents over for dinner when you move in together. Flowers, wine, dessert, and a family favorite dish that HE made perfectly. 


	105. Fili- First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: How would Fili react at his One being a virgin on their first time? I'm sure it would be really sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Explicit  
> Warnings/Tags: smut, virgin female reader, fingering, handjob  
> Kurduwê - My heart

Ah, I have had this conversation before with [@dreams-of-wander](https://dreams-of-wander.tumblr.com/), I hope it’s okay to put our Fili x Human!Reader ideas here! 

Basically, we agree that dwarves would not be opposed to casual sex. We can’t expect them to live 70+ years without having sex just because they haven’t found their One yet. So Fili- being 82, being the epitome of a dwarf’s idea of sexy, being a prince- is definitely experienced. However, you, as a human woman (and excuse me as I rant about gender politics for a moment) are very inexperienced (because as we all know women are expected to be pure until marriage or they’re seen as tainted and wasted and a fallen woman :))))))) okay I’m done) and are a virgin (which there is absolutely NOTHING wrong with at all ever in any world in any time at any age whatever whatsoever).

Fili knows this about you. You were friends, then you were courting and now you’re married, Fili knows that you’re a virgin and he knows you’re nervous but he also knows that you trust him with all of you. Because you love him. Because who in their actual right mind wouldn’t. 

However, Fili, being experienced in these matters, knows that: this being your first time + you being nervous despite your love for him + his equipment being larger than a human male’s = possible pain for you. But our babe knows how to handle this. ;)

Foreplay. LOOOTSSSSS of foreplay. Kissing 5ever. When he feels you to relaxed in his arms, he slowly begins to undress you, kissing and caressing every inch of your body as it’s revealed. He bares himself from the waist up so you’re not alone in your nakedness. _Are you warm enough?_ he asks against your skin and you nod because how could you be cold with his touch and his lips and his hot skin pressing against yours?

He lays you down on the bed and focuses on your lips again. He moves so slow, like he’s devouring every single inch of you before he’s even taken his trousers off. This is about you feeling relaxed and safe and loved. He trails his fingers up and down your sides, your belly, your legs, as his kiss moves down your neck to your chest. Only when you’re arching into him does he take the peak of your breast in his mouth. Just when you think you can’t bear the teasing any longer, he kisses his way across your chest to your other nipple. But his tongue is not distracting you from his hand that slides up the inside of your thigh. You whine his name and pull him closer and that’s his cue to kiss down your belly and get his mouth where you need it most. 

But maybe you have second thoughts. Maybe you’re not comfortable with the intimacy of oral sex. He sucks a mark on the top of your thigh but before he can move any closer to your core, you’re pulling his face back up to yours. He sees you’ve flushed and it’s more embarrassment than arousal now. _It’s all right, kurduwê, we don’t have to do that right now if you don’t want to._ And it’s not that you don’t _want_ to, you’re just not _sure_... But Fili pulls you out of your thoughts with a kiss. He asks if he can touch you. _I’ll stay close,_ he says. And you allow his fingers to trace over your thigh, your hips, and land on your folds. He moans. You’re dripping for him and he wants so badly to taste you, but he respects your wishes and only touches with his fingers. He’s so gentle, but also firm and he has you sighing and whimpering immediately. You wrap your arms around him and hook your leg over his hip, pulling him closer as you hide your face in his neck because you are _so close._ Your walls squeeze around him and he groans, thinking about you squeezing his cock like that and the unspoken, but shared thought is enough to send you over the edge. He praises and coos, kisses and caresses as you come down.

You deepen his kiss and pull at his trousers. You want him. You want to feel him, be with him, be joined together for the first of many times. But you also want to make him feel as good as you do right now. He chuckles, but it’s strained. _You’re ready?_ he asks, but he knows the answer. You’re as ready as you’re ever going to be for him. He moves quickly, discarding his trousers and settling between your legs, keeping his throbbing length from your view. But you _want_ to see him and touch him. You push at his belly and take him in your hand, stroking him. He almost collapses on top of you. He’s wanted you for so long and he’s so hard it’s painful. He’s clearly underestimated you and your desire for him. You are such a strong woman and here he is treating you like porcelain, thinking you’ll be afraid of him. But his hesitation only comes from his fear of hurting you.

_I want you, Fili._

That’s all he needs to slip from your hand and line himself up with your entrance. The head of him is soft, but wide and he kisses you as he pushes inside, but the feeling is so good and intense, his jaw drops. His gaping mouth hovers over yours, and though he’s watching your face, your body language, ready at any moment to stop if he’s hurting you, there is a part of him that doesn’t think he’ll be able to hold off. 

He rubs your clit and feels your wall open for him but he knows he’s already pushing you to your limit. _You all right?_ he asks. _Yes,_ you say, wrapping your hands around his ass and pulling him closer until he bottoms out. He kisses you and groans into your mouth until he can move. His movements are slow and deep, full of kisses and caresses and praise. And he plans to love you like this all night and into the morning. 


	106. Fili- Comfort Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: I was wondering how Fili would help an insecure s/o who isn’t good at asking for help and tries to hide the insecurity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings/Tags: Comfort, insecurities

I have a feeling Fili is good with these things. He is very intuitive when it comes to tough emotions, insecurities and hard days. After living with Kili for so long- someone who has a temper and can be stubborn about it, a tough nut to crack- Fili has a knack for giving someone their space until they’re ready to open up to him. And I don’t think it takes long for that moment to come because he is so naturally a good listener and a comforting presence. 

I think he’d take you somewhere to distract you from anything that could be bothering you. Maybe he takes you to Long Lake for some swimming, or out for a picnic lunch, to the market to pick up some of your favorite treats, to the library for some quiet time because you’ve been too busy to pick up that book waiting for you. He’s close by but not suffocating you, and it’s easy for you to relax after spending some time with him.

Maybe you’re stubborn when it comes to sharing emotions, or you don’t want to ruin such a nice outing with talking about things that are upsetting to you. So he just takes you hand and kisses the back of it and gives you this look- knowing, gentle, safe, blue eyes- that lets you know he’s there for you whenever you’re ready to tell him what’s going on.

But also, he’s Fili. He pays attention to the little things. He probably already knows what’s bothering you and he makes a point of cherishing anything you think is a flaw. If you’re just learning something new and feel like you’re progressing too slowly at it, he reminds you how well you’re doing and of other things that you’re brilliant at because you had to learn those things too. If you feel like you’re being walked on by others, he reminds you to be strong and stand up for yourself the way he would stand up for the one he loves. If you are self conscious about your frizzy hair, he braids it for you every day, always runs his fingers through it and tells you how beautiful it is. 

Whether you’ve voiced your concerns or not, he knows them and patiently loves you until you’re convinced that you are worth all the gold in Erebor.


	107. Swim Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Iolaus' GF being the one that teaches him how to swim and he genuinely has fun with her. At first she didn't know that he can't swim and he never told her because he was a bit embarrassed by it, but she finds out one day because he's making up excuses and avoiding going near water but she tells him she's there for him and that she's going to make sure he enjoys it. -Iolaus anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings: Fear of water, swimming lessons, makeout sesh

I feel like Hercules tells you. He’s basically the only one who knows until “The Fire” episode (you know the one!) when the info comes out. So maybe Iolaus is skirting around something or really nervous during water drills and you finally ask Herc what’s up and he tells you.

SWEETNESS ENSUES.

You immediately feel bad about lightly teasing him about those drills or being a little annoyed with him when he doesn’t want to go out in the boat, but you didn’t know he couldn’t swim! So you _have_ to say something to him about it. You apologize and assure him (without pressuring him) that if he ever wants to face his fears, you’ll teach him how to swim. And maybe it takes a bit for him to take you up on it. Like he almost drowns during water drills and Herc has to dive in and get him in front of the other cadets. Or maybe he misses another peaceful afternoon with you and the guys because you all go fishing and he’s too afraid to go in the boat. Poor babe. But it makes him take you up on it.

MORE SWEETNESS ENSUES.

You’re down to the soft layers you wear under your armor and he’s taken his vest off as you talk about certain techniques and you assure him you won’t take him too far into the water. _We won’t do anything you don’t want to do,_ and _As long as you have breath in your body, you’ll float._ You take his hands and he holds onto yours tight, but he assures you he trusts you to teach him and he does want to learn.

The lake is calm and you start slow until his nerves subside. Then he learns to tread water and go under, then some different swimming strokes and techniques. In a few days, maybe two weeks, he’s beating you and the guys in races and doing extremely well at those water drills in the academy that he was previously failing at. Even Chieron is impressed. Imagine how proud Iolaus is! THE BABE!! And you taught him!

(And now to fulfill my own fantasy here... :)))))))) ) He definitely finds a way to make it up to you. He brings you to the lake for a picnic he made (Herc’s mom absolutely helped him). A suitable amount of time after eating (we all know Iolaus is not a rule follower, but he’s a freak about waiting to swim after eating) he brings you out into the cool, calm water. It’s just the two of you and it’s friggin romanticcccc. He wraps his arms around you and lets you float as he keeps you both safe in the water. His skin is smooth under your hands and his hair is dripping and sticking to his neck as he presses his lips to your forehead for a kiss. He lingers there as he thanks you for being good to him and teaching him, taking his fear away. You kiss him and wrap your limbs further around him, while he returns the affection with even more fervor. 

Then a fish grazes his leg and he drops you unceremoniously into the water and runs ashore. :)


	108. Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow anon asked: Just wanted to share something that popped into my mind. Mama Dis hears sound coming from a sack filled with food (biiiigggg sack) and she investigate. Two sets of eyes look up at her as she finds Fili and Kili munching on potatoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Gen  
> Warnings: eating raw potatoes....?

I love to think about Kili and Fili meeting a little hobbit when they were dwaflings. Maybe it was a political thing and someone from the Shire came to speak with Thorin and brought their little hobbit child with them. And of course all three hit it off right away because even when they were young, Fili and Kili were so kind and warm and made the little hobbit feel comfortable and ready for fun. 

I bet it all started when Fili and Kili talked with the little hobbit about differences between their cultures- one example being how hobbits mostly farm for food and how dwarves get their food other ways. And the little hobbit talked about potatoes immediately because HELLO Boil ‘em, mash ‘em, stick ‘em in a stew. Most versatile and yummy things ever.

So maybe, just maybe, Fili and Kili’s new hobbit friend sent a big ‘ol bag o’ tatties to Erebor as soon as they got home. And maybe, just maybe, Dis told the boys they had to wait to eat them, because she had to cook them first. She hid them in a closet or down in the kitchen. But the boys remember what their hobbit friend said! Very versatile food! So Fili and Kili sneak around and climb inside the bag of potatoes to avoid getting caught by Mamma Dis and munch away on the RAW potatoes. Their friend neglected to mention they’re not as yummy that way ;)


	109. Iolaus - Shy GF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo agaiin Lovely!! We've discussed Iolaus having a badass gf but what do you think about Iolaus with a soft and shy gf? How do you think they'd interact,How they would flirt,how they even got together and other stuff? It's just something that has been on my mind for some time. -Iolaus anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen  
> Warnings/Tags: Female Reader, fluff

Iolaus with a soft and shy gf.... I feel like that would be a big surprise for him! A switch from what he usually goes after, taking the show into account. It would be very different and new for him, so there’s obviously something very very special about you to draw him in. Once he notices it, there’s no ignoring it! He’s hooked.

He’d definitely try to flirt with you in his usual way- brash and loud and cocky. And public! It immediately embarrasses you. Maybe you don’t even respond, you just ignore him, or simply give an awkward smile before basically running FAR away from him. Of course he’s disappointed. And maybe even embarrassed of his own behavior. He’s been rejected before, but never in such a... humiliating way. At least the other girls teased him or gave him _something_ to remember. You gave him nothing and what’s worse, he thinks he may have hurt your feelings. So he goes after you right away, ignoring the part of him that thinks he should give you some space. Luckily, Jason and Herc help him out, or maybe even Lillith or Kora give him some harsh advice. Leave you alone. Go for someone else. You made your opinions of him very clear, so he should listen. And he takes it to heart. 

But despite what people may have thought (including me on my darker days), he doesn’t forget about you. He doesn’t grow bored or go for someone else who will give him more attention. Instead, he thinks really hard on what he can do for you- which parts of himself are already inside him and can come out to make you feel safe with him. To at least start a friendship. To _at least_ get you to stand in front of him long enough to let him apologize in person. He waits somewhere he knows you’ll be passing by. Like if you’re a student at the academy, he waits outside your classroom. If you work at Kora’s, he waits until closing time. Basically, it’s somewhere you two can have a private conversation, but not somewhere you’d be alone with a practical stranger. He’s starting to think of these things now. He asks if he can speak to you, and then apologizes. Maybe he underestimated you, maybe he didn’t know how to handle your quiet side, or maybe he was overwhelmed by how nice you are or how smart you are or how pretty you are. He said the wrong thing and is sorry for embarrassing you and being inappropriate. Then, depending on what you’d want, he offers to walk you home, or carry your books, or just leave you alone from there. His effort impresses you.

From there, his kindness comes out whenever you’re near. You see his huge heart and his clever mind. His smile makes your heart skip a beat. He starts to realize that the two of you are truly building a friendship, even if you’re not very vocal about it or just too shy to say it. He doesn’t get disappointed when you turn down a study date or a drink at Kora’s. Instead, he invites more friends that you’re comfortable with so things are easy for both of you. More fun, less pressure. Until you’re happy hanging out just the two of you. He finds the things that make you comfortable and happy. Like holding your hand under the table, making bookmarks for you out of paper, and taking long walks through the forest. He also sees you making an effort to do the things he likes too, like go to big gatherings at Kora’s or the academy, watching/playing sports, having game nights with the other students. He starts to realize that as long as he’s there, you’re comfortable. It makes him very proud. He’s fallen pretty hard for you already, but after that realization, he knows you’re the one for him.

I just can’t get over how sweet he’d be with you! Outgoing Iolaus- so loud and brash and fearless going all soft for you. You bring out the loveliest qualities in him, but you also help him hone his wildness into passion and skill and strength as he grows. You both accept each other for exactly who you are and I think that’s really beautiful! 


End file.
